The Oddity of Us
by Stephycats7785
Summary: In the fight with the newborns Leah is hurt. Not knowing if she is going to make it or not Edward remembers how they got there. Will Leah live to see another day? Will Edward get the chance to tell her he loves her? *Rewrite finished!*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Oddity of Us**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight! If I did and I repeat that I don't, Leah would have gotten her happily ever after. I also do not own the song!**

**Summary: During the fight with the newborns Leah is hurt. Not knowing if she is going to make it or not, Edward remembers how they got there. Will Leah live to see another day? Will Edward get the chance to tell her he loves her?**

**A/N: You remember how I said I was having computer problems? Well turns out that the registry cleaner was infected and it killed my computer. Hopefully we can fix it. If not I will hopefully be getting a new one. Point being that all of my stories were on my laptop. I am using my moms computer to write this. It will keep me buisy until I can work on my other stories again. I hope you like it! Please R&R like always!**

**A/N2: I had half of it written and then we lost power. I hadn't saved so I lost it. I think I am having a bad week with electronics. Anyways, I have no idea how many chapters this will have. A few at the very least.**

**Warning: If you don't like to read off canon, you may not want to read this. It is AU obviously.**

**----**

_You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

[Chorus]  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

_---Beat It by Micheal Jackson_

Edward's Pov:

"What's she doing?" I was horrified at the images playing out in Seth Clearwater's mind. Thanks to my mind reading abilities and his connection to the other wolves due to there shared pack mind, I got to see every gory moment in great detail.

Way down the mountian, in the clearing my family used to play baseball, Leah Clearwater had just made a tremendeous rookie mistake. She had found a lone newborn hiding in the bushes. All of the other newborns had been destroyed and disposed of, along with there creator Victoria. I should be celebrating with the rest of my family but that was not to be.

You ask why she would engage the vampire without backup? Well that is a question with a simple answer. Leah 'I am to stubborn for my own good' Clearwater, felt as if she had something to prove. Being the only known female shape-shifter to have ever existed, Leah never quite felt as if she fit in with her pack brothers. The fact that her ex-fiancee was the Alpha, you could guarantee that would make her a little reckless. She wanted to be respected and not pitied. That was why she wanted to fight in the first place.

She wanted to prove that she was just as good as any of the men, if not better. What better way to do that than to kill a newborn on her own? It didn't matter if it was dangerous, because Leah would tell you that she laughed in the face of danger. It didn't matter if she was the smallest wolf. She would say, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.' She wasn't concerned that they may have special talents. A direct quote she used when I expressed that fear was, 'You don't think I can handle a Harry Potter inpersonating leech?' No, none of that was a concern of hers.

I continued to watch threw Leah's eyes as she pounced on the rogue vampire. "No! Don't!" I yelled out knowing she wouldn't be able to hear. We were miles apart but I felt as if I where right next to her.

My vision seemed to blur as I fell to my knees. One of my hands flew to my head as the memory of the last conversation I had with Leah resurfaced. My other arm flew out blindly infront of me as if trying to reach out to her.

_"Leah I want you to stay in La Push. I already talked to Sam and he agreed with me." Those were the first words out of my mouth as I entered the Clearwater household. (Sam and the elders had given my family special permission to enter La Push territory. It would be revoked as soon as the newborns had been dealt with.)_

_"Well hello to you too." Leah was pinning her short hair back with barettes. After she had completed that task, she turned around to face me. "Did you ever plan to ask me how I felt about this master plan of yours?"_

_I was leaning against the back of the couch with my arms folded over my chest. I looked her over briefly. She had on a sweatsuit. Something old and torn that would be easy to ditch if she had to phase quickly. "No, not really."_

_Leah smirked and shook her head in my general direction. "Sarcasm is not needed right now Cullen."_

_Leah and I had been friends for almost a year. After I returned with my family and found out that Bella had been imprinted on by Jacob, I had been a mess. I would mope around worse than before and it was driving everyone insane. The fact that I had to see Jacob Black with Bella almost daily, because Alice was still friends with them, didn't lighten my torment._

_Oneday when they visited my sister, they had managed to drag Leah Clearwater along kicking and screaming. They were trying to cheer her up and thought the best way to do that was by getting her out of La Push and away from Sam and Emily._

_Well having two romantically tormented and broken souls who also happened to be mortal enemies, in the same room together had not been a smart move. The insults had started right away. At first she reminded me of Rosalie but Rose usually insulted me and then left the room. Rosalie Hale could dish it but she couldn't take it. Leah Clearwater on the other hand could do both. _

_After a few hours the screams had died down and the insults were less severe. We had grudingly agreed to a truce and over time, when Bella and Jacob dragged her along with them to our house, we had become friends. That was why I was here today. As her friend I wanted to stop her from doing something stupid and potentially life threatening._

_"What are you doing?" I had been plucked out of my musings when I saw her strap a silver dagger to her calf. _

_"What does it __**look**__ like I'm doing?" She replied as she pulled her pant leg over the weapon efficiently hiding it from plain sight. _

_If Leah was anything it was smart. Smart enough to be prepared if she had to phase back from wolf to human form. Now a dagger wouldn't do much damage, if any, to a vampire but it was better than nothing at all. I had noticed the dagger was one that had belonged to her father, so a part of me was curious to know if she was bringing it along for sentimental reasons rather than practical ones._

_I pushed myself off of the back of the couch. "To me it looks as if your preparing for a battle."_

_The cheeky little wolf thought it would be cute to clap. "Wow, who knew that you __**actually weren't **__as dumb as you look? Ten points for your very astute answer." _

_She reached past where I now stood, for her purse. "Now is not the time for sarcasm Leah."_

_"Your absolutely right." I watched as she poured the contents of her purse on the kitchen table. I had followed her and was now standing beside her as she riffled threw the mess on the table. "Sarcasm will have to wait until after we kill the newborns."_

_I grabbed her wrist lightly. "Where do you get a __**we? **__You are not going to be anywhere near the vicinity of where the battle is to take place."_

_"Yes I am." She said, pulling her wrist from my cold grasp._

_"No your not." I picked up what I thought twas a tube of lipstip and fiddled with the top in order to keep my hands buisy. If I got fustrated, which I no doubt would because Leah always fustrated me, I wanted to have my hands occupied._

_"__**Yes **__I am." She retorted before grabbing the lipstick from my hands. She pulled off the top and I was suprised to learn that it was really a tiny little blade hidden inside the lipstick case. I raised my brow at her and she shrugged._

_"__**No **__your not." I easily dodged the address book she threw at my head._

_"Is there an echo in here? I __**am**__ fighting today Edward. __**End. Of. Story.**__" She didn't bother looking at me as she placed the items back into her bag. For the first time I realized Leah kept some strange things in her purse._

_"Damnit Leah!" I slammed my hands down on the table and felt something squish beneath my palm. Eww. Lifting it up I pulled off the remains of a half eaten candy bar. Making a face of pure discust, I tossed the offending item into the trash._

_Leah tossed me a wash cloth before responding to my reaction. "Watch your language Cullen, I have virgin ears."_

_"This is __**not **__the time to joke around Clearwater." No amount of joking would ease the severity of the situation at hand. She should realize she couldn't weasel her way out of talking with me._

_I tossed the now dirty rag back at her. She caught it easily. "And I thought it was a great time for my witty humor."_

_"Leah-" I growled out as my hands ran threw my hair. Leah said I did this alot when she was around. I told her once it was a habit I developed when I became fustrated. Like I said earlier, Leah fustrated me alot. My fingers should just take up permanant residence in my hair when she was around. It would save time._

_"Yes?" She asked me. She was just waiting for a chance to be the snarky Leah Clearwater she usually was, of this I was posative. If she loved being mean, it was nothing to how much she loved being sarcastic. If sarcasm could be a career, Leah would be perfect for it._

_"Your avoiding the topic at hand." I snapped out at her. I didn't mean to seem touchy but I was irritated right now. This was supposed to have been a serious talk but she was trying to avoid that. She was determined to go along with her suicidal plan to fight the newborns and I was determined to make sure she didn't._

_"Which was?" This time she was the one with her arms crossed._

_"Your not fighting today." I mimiced her actions._

_"Are you starting that argument up again?" She removed her hands from her chest and placed them on her hips instead. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into my golden ones._

_"I wasn't aware we were arguing." I said with a smirk. _

_Damnit, she was rubbing off on me. I needed to remember that now was not the time to joke around. It was sometimes hard to do that with Leah around. My emotions went crazy whenever she was near. She made me feel things I hadn't even felt with Bella. It was sad that I had more of a solid friendship with my mortal enemy than I did with my former girlfriend who I once claimed was my everything._

_Leah smirked right back at me. I don't think I have ever seen her wearing a real smile. If we managed to live through this, I would have to make sure I got her to smile more often. I was sure it would be a beautiful sight. Damn Sam Uley for breaking her heart. To bad he couldn't have taken away her ability to be as stubborn as a mule._

_"Your right, we weren't arguing. Because there was nothing to argue about. And if we were arguing, I was winning." Her smirk only grew wider as she spoke._

_"You were not." My tone was authorative but apparently that didn't frighten little Ms. Clearwater._

_"Was too." She stated stubbornly._

_"Were not!" The volume of my voice had risen an octive or two. _

_I was glad her mother was staying with Billy Black and Charlie. It would do her no good to know that her daughter was being reckless with her life. Sue Clearwater had already lost her husband and I would be damned if I let her loose a daughter as well. Leah may not think she had anything to live for but I tended to differ on that topic. I could not allow her throw her life out the window._

_Leah wouldn't even be preparing to fight if it wasn't for me. Bella and I may have broken up but she was still my friend. And because of that, my family and I agreed to help fight the newborns who were after her. In reality, it was more my fault than Bella's. She didn't ask to smell so good for vampires. She hadn't wanted James to go after her. She wasn't the one who killed Victoria's lover. She was really innocent in this whole debacle. If anyone was to blame for this whole mess, it was me. My selfishness was the cause of all of this. And if anyone died or was injured, that was on me as well._

_Jacob said he and the pack could handle it but Sam agreed to have us help. Being a fairly new pack, Sam thought it would be smart to have Jasper teach them defense and offense fighting techniques. Sam did not want there to be casualties and he thought that if they were better trained the casualties would be alot less. If there were deaths, he hoped that it would be one of us Cullens. That was probably the only other reason he wanted us to fight along side them. So I had asked Jasper to teach them. My brother had agreed, even though deep down I knew he didn't want the wolves involved. He didn't trust them but he trained them none the less._

_That was what had caused Leah's excitement. She couldn't wait for the battle. She was tired of being treated like glass by Sam. She wanted to prove her worth. She wanted to show that she was more than Sam's cast off of an ex-girlfriend. She wanted to make a name for herself. I wanted to scream at her that dying wasn't the way to do it, but screaming at her would help nothing. So I would have to stick with this silly, childish, back and fourth squabbling._

_"Was too!" Her voice had also risen in pitch. She only had one hand on her hip now as the other was buisy grabbing her purse and launching it at my head._

_I caught it easily in my hand before placing it gently on the couch. "Were not!"_

_"What are you two?" She had thrown her hands up in annoyance. And to my amusement, she stomped her foot. _

_This caused me to grin a little before my anger made another appearance. Why couldn't she just listen to me? When I asked her that once before, she told me that the only way she would ever listen to any man besides her father was if he was her boyfriend. Since I wasn't her boyfriend, nor was I her father, she said that I had no say over what she did. And then she had added that even if I were her boyfriend, she probably wouldn't listen to me even then._

_"What the fuck is there to prove by risking your life?" By this point I had wrapped my hands around both of her upper arms. _

_I wanted to shake her, to tell her that she was being selfish. She was my only friend, she was my bestfriend as odd as that may be. I wanted to scream at her that I was just trying to keep her safe. I was trying to keep her safe for not only her own well being, or even for her family, but for me as well. I was being selfish again I knew, but I couldn't bear the thought of what I would do if I lost my only real friend. I couldn't turn this into an all out fight though; if I did that I would never have a chance to change her mind. Not that I had much of a chance as it was. Still I had to try._

_"Swearing again? Do I need to get some soap?" She was using her strange humor to try and lighten the mood. It wasn't working very well._

_"Be serious Leah." When her eyes flicked to my hands on her arms, I released my grip instantly. _

_I had to be careful I didn't loose my patience and accidently hurt her. Wait..I wondered if I hurt her, would that make it so she couldn't fight against Victoria and the newborns? Sure she would be mad at me and Sam would probably kill me, but It really was an all to tempting plan. The fact that I had even considered something like that had to show what state of mind I was in._

_"I am being completely serious. Bad language is no joke." She was shaking her pointer finger at me and trying to look serious and not laugh. She was doing a pretty good job of it. Still, I was able to see what holding in her laughter did to her. It would only be a short time before she lost it and started giggling. _

_"Leah-" I knew that I must looked tired and worn out. _

_The days counting up to this day had been haunting my day dreams. A number of things could go wrong. I would have felt better if Alice could see the wolves so I would know for sure that my fears were unwarranted. I would feel even better if Leah could be with me during the fight. I was gaurding Bella along with Seth up the mountian. Jacob had planned that part out. Atleast with my family I knew that they could take care of themselves. I didn't know that about Leah. And Alice couldn't see if Leah would be ok; that was the cause of most of my worry._

_"Stop right there Edward. I know that look. Don't go all mother hen on me." I sighed when she said that. Leah knew me a little to well. I couldn't even lecture her properly. Somehow that didn't seem quite fair to me. I should atleast be able to give her a good tongue lashing. I deserved the chance to make her see. Yet she couldn't even give me that could she?_

_"Leah you don't have to risk your life to gain respect-" I had thought that maybe changing tactics would work. I realized to late that reading her mind would only serve to piss her off._

_"Stop reading my mind." Leah said as her mind went blank. Leah was the only person ever, and that included vampires, shifters, and humans, who could close her mind to me. It was different with Bella. I could not read Bella's mind period. I could with Leah, that is if she let me and that was on rare occassions. Or if she got angry enough sometimes her barrier would drop._

_"I will, if you stop being so immature." I replied bitingly. She wasn't listening and she was closing her mind. Was she __**trying**__ to anger me?_

_Leah scoffed and grabbed a muffin from the table. She devoured the whole thing before she took the time to answer me. She had used the time eating to come up with a rather lacking insult. "I am __**not **__immature. Your just old."_

_"I am __**not **__old!" I said in outrage. I was not old, ok maybe I was but still. I was like a fine wine, I only got better with age. Also, Carlisle and Jasper were alot older than I was. If anyone was old, it was those two._

_"Yes you are but don't worry, you look good for your age." Leah called over her shoulder as she poured herself a drink. She didn't bother offering me one. We both knew that I would decline. That was unless she started drinking blood without my knowledge._

_Walking up behind her, I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her to face me. It was time to start the begging. "Please don't do this Leah. You could get hurt."_

_"I thought I told you not to go all mother hen on me?" Her words may have been anything but comforting, yet the look she gave me as she said them and the way her voice softened, did comfort me a tiny bit. She was scared but she was determined even more than that._

_"Someone has to worry about you since you obviously don't." My words must have had some kind of impact on her. Leah was not one who liked to hug and get all touchy feely as she called it. So when she hugged me, I knew what I said had some kind of effect on the she wolf._

_"Well stop worrying about me. I didn't ask you to." She sighed deeply as her head rested against my chest. I think she only let the hug go on for so long was because she knew how worried I was._

_I groaned before replying. "I wasn't given much of a choice."_

_That was an understatement of the century. I wasn't given any choice about the feelings I harboured for her. Leah's personality had just pulled me and now I was trapped. There was no way I could get out even if I wanted to. If Bella had been my sun, then Leah was my moon. She was there even when the sun went down. In a world where my sun had been blocked out by a solar eclipse, Leah was the only light left. Somedays were brighter than others but the point was that no matter what, there was always some kind of light and even some hope if Leah was near by._

_"Well I don't like people worrying about me, so stop." I could feel the warmth of her body soak threw my clothes and warm my icy skin. _

_With a chuckle I pulled her tighter against me. One of my fingers traced the path of her spine. "Yeah, I'll be sure to get right on that."_

_"Didn't we discuss this is not the time for sarcasm?" Leah pulled away from me and rolled her shoulders. She was looking at the clock. I hated the stupid little device. With every little tick, tock, tick, tock, tragedy that would soon take place got closer._

_"We may as well use it now. I don't know if you'll be around to use it later." I clenched my jaw as I said this. I __**didn't **__want to think about what could happen. I didn't want to think that a day could come where Leah wasn't near by with a scathing, sarcastic, or witty response to something I said. The pain that image brought me was to much and I wished Jasper was here to calm my emotions._

_Leah Clearwater seemed to see the turn my mood had taken. "Don't get all mopey on me Mr. Sparkles."_

_This girl sure could come up with some interesting nicknames for people. Atleast this new one was better than Jacob's pet name. Leah had decided to call Jacob Lassie. It was a nickname that I couldn't help tormenting him with whenever he was around. Emmett had even started calling Bella Timmy. You know because of how Lassie always had to save Timmy from falling into the well._

_"Mr. Sparkles?" My lips twitched with the urge to smile. I managed to stifle it. No need to encourage her. She was hard enough to deal with at the present time._

_"I'll explain later." With a wave of her hand the conversation of Mr. Sparkles was shuffled to the back of the pile to be used later on._

_"If you have a later." I frowned and once again wished that Alice could see Leah's future so I would know for sure if she really did have a later to look forward to._

_Leah looked around the house. To a casual observer she seemed to be bored and just trying to keep buisy. To me, I knew that she was taking in every detail just incase this was the last time she would ever be inside her home. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."_

_"Is that an order?" I clucked my tongue as I said this. I had just given a great opening for her to come up with one of her witty comments._

_Her smile turned mischievous and playful. Another rarity for Leah 'she wolf' Clearwater. "Can I give orders? Cool, and yes, it is a direct order."_

_My eyes narrowed into slits. "Fine."_

_Leah bit her lip but then she started to laugh. Quickly she slapped her hand over her mouth. Still the tinkling laughter escaped and reached my ears. I think she even snorted. "Are you pouting?"_

_I feigned mock hurt. I so did not pout! I just merely showed my disapointment in my own special way. In no way did it even come close to pouting. "No, I don't pout."_

_"Sure you don't." She took to steps forward and patted my head much in a way a human pets a dog. Ironic if you think about it, considering she was technically the dog in this situation. Somehow though, I don't think she would have taken it well if I had pet her on top of the head. "You'll keep an eye on Seth right?" _

_The air of humor that had been in the room vanished for a brief moment. "Of course I will. It's not him I am worried about." _

_That was not completely true. I was worried about Seth, I was just worried about Leah more. The only reason I wouldn't be fighting in the clearing was because I didn't want Seth to have to watch Bella by himself. Isabella Swan had bad luck when it came to dangerous situations and I didn't want Seth caught in the middle. So I would go with him and make sure he stayed safe. If anything happened to him, Leah would probably kill me, put me back together, kill me, set me on fire, and then spit on my ashes._

_Leah must have wanted to change the subject because her banter turned playful and teasing once again. "Aww your worried about Jake? I had no idea."_

_I wanted to laugh at the silliness of her statement. Like I cared what happened to him. Wait, no, I did care because if he died then I would have to deal with Bella. I needed to keep him around so Bella would stay away. If Jacob Black died it would just make life more complicated than usual. Best to make sure he keeps breathing. I had no doubt he would survive, I had wished he would drop dead alot when I first came back but he didn't. Even as I chanted 'burst into flame, burst into flame' in my mind when he was around, it had no effect. He was to stubborn to die. He and Leah had that in common. _

_I took a step towards her. It seemed she liked to walk around when she was arguing. Maybe it kept her occupied or cleared her mind. Whatever it was, I just wanted her to stay still so I could look into her eyes when I told her what I was about to. She needed to know. "Leah, I wanted to tell you-"_

_"No, don't go all girly on me please." Leah was quick to stop my speech before it started._

_"Will you be serious for a minute?" She wanted to fight, I couldn't stop her. I wouldn't even try to. She should be willing to listen to one little speech then. I had a right to get my feelings out. She owed me that. I didn't know if I would have another chance. Hell, she didn't even have to really listen. She could pretend for all I cared as long as I got to say what I was feeling._

_"I __**am**__ being serious." Her commanding tone told me that I wouldn't be spilling my guts to her anytime soon._

_Since bearing my soul to her was out, I settled for some teasing banter. If this was our last conversation I sure as hell wanted it to be memorable. "Why does that scare me?"_

_Leah tilted her head at me and smiled even though you knew she didn't want to. "Funny. Well it's about that time."_

_My eyes landed on the clock. No! I needed more time, this wasn't possibly enough time! I wished I could freeze time, freeze this moment forever. No, a better idea would be locking Leah in cage until tomorrow. By then the battle would be done and over. She would have no one to fight tomorrow. I liked that idea alot. No fighting equals no death by newborn/ No death by newborn meant Leah would live to see another day. And if Leah lived on, I wouldn't have to live in perpetual darkness._

_If my heart could beat, I would be having a panic attack right now. "Leah be-"_

_She cut me off as we both headed for the door. I was going to try and block it so she couldn't leave. "Careful, yeah I heard you the first million times."_

_"I'm trying to make sure it sinks in." I said to her as my hand covered the gold colored doornob._

_Leah placed her hand over mine. At first I thought she was trying to open the door, to walk out of her safe house and into the dangers of the world. _

_It was only when her grip tightened that I realized she was trying to comfort me. A year ago that would have been a joke to both of us. Who would have thought the leech and she-wolf would ever be so close? I certianly hadn't and I knew she hadn't expected it either. "Edward, it's gonna be a peice of cake."_

_A stroke of brillance hit me when she said that. Chocolate was a weakness for the female shape shifter. "If I buy a peice of cake will that be enough of a bribe to make you stay?"_

_She paused for a moment. I wonder now if my offer really tempted her or if she was only playing along for my benefit. Probably only doing it for my benefit but it is Leah, so really you never can tell when she is serious or not. "Would it be chocolate?"_

_"Triple chocolate if you'll stay." I could see her mouth water at the thought of eating her favorite triple chocolate cake. That was her favorite thing to eat. Sometimes I joked with her that she should be glad that the saying, 'you are what you eat' wasn't literal. I also teased her by saying that the only reason she had all of her teeth was thanks to her advanced healing abilities._

_She crinkled her nose as she thought about it. "Tempting but no."_

_"Damn." I snapped my fingers together._

_"If you swear again I __**will **__make you eat a whole bar of soap when I get back." I just shook my head at her threat. Who in there right mind actually thought eating soap stops someone from swearing? Also, who was she to tell me not to swear? She made sailors look like nuns when it came to cussing. She even gave Emmett a run for his money. That in itself was a miracle._

_Finally I opened the door. There was no use trying to put it off any longer. Arguing wouldn't change her mind and I had to meet Seth soon anyways. "Atleast you say you'll be back. Can I take it to mean you won't be reckless?"_

_"If that helps you sleep at night." She mumbled with a shrug. Why could she not even promise me that? Why couldn't she just agree to __**try **__and be safe? That's all I was looking for. I just needed to know she would atleast __**try **__to survive._

_"I don't sleep." There was no reason for me to state the well known fact. I think that I only did it so the conversation would last a wee bit longer._

_After we exited the Clearwater home and she was sure the door was locked, did she finally turn in my direction to look at me once more. "Oh right. Well as much as I like this heartwarming conversation, I have places to be."_

_I grabbed her arm before she was out of my reach. I pulled her back into my arms for one last hug. No I could not think like that. This was not a goodbye, it was merely a see you later. "Be safe."_

_"You make it sound like im preparing to have sex instead of fight in a epic battle." Leave it to Leah Clearwater to come up with the strangest response. She could make anything seem dirty. I really was begining to think she was related to Emmett._

_"Epic?" I said the word with a grin. Leah hated fads, yet it seemed that this one had grown on her._

_She rolled her eyes at me. "That's Seth's new favorite word. It rubbed off on me. Stupid kids and there fads."_

That was the last time I had spoken to Leah. It was also the last I had seen of her until now and I wasn't truly seeing her as it was. I was seeing her threw the packs mind. I could hear Sam screaming out orders, and trying to get to her. I could see Jasper, (threw Embry's eyes) as he raced past Sam and wrestled the newborn off of her.

I watched as she fell to her knees, unaware that I had mimiced her actions. Then I continued to watch as she fell sideways, gasping for breath. I could hear small unimportant thoughts passing threw her mind as she faded out. It was like a switch had been flicked. When that happened, I could no longer feel the connection to Leah.

A whimper from Seth caught my attention. "Go." I told him even though I wanted to tell him to stay and wait with Bella for Jacob to arrive. I wanted to go down to the field but Seth was her brother and I couldn't ask him to stay. Seth whined again. "Go, I will be there soon." I promised as he took off into the woods and down the mountian.

"Edward?" Bella was standing beside me. "Edward? What is it? Why did Seth leave?"

I was still crouched in the mud and Bella bent down to look at my face. "Someone was hurt." Was my reply.

Her eyes widened in panic. "Was it Jacob?" Her hands flew to her heart as she turned the color of a sheet.

"No." My voice sounded dead to my own ears.

"Alice?" I raised my eyes to meet Bella's frightened ones.

"No." I repeated.

Now she just looked confused. "Then who? It wasn't Carlisle or Esme was it?"

"No." I was begining to feel like a parrot.

"Then who?" Her irritation was easy to read.

My voice cracked with the weight of the answer. I knew I should have told her my feelings before. What if I didn't have the chance now? What if she never knew I loved her? "Leah."

**TBC...**

_**A/N: What did you all think? Oh by the way, there will probably be a memory in every chapter. Also a sneak peak to the next chapter.**_

_**Preview: "You said you would make sure she wasn't hurt! You couldn't even do that could you? To worried about Bella to stick around and make sure the newborns were all dead!"**_

_**"It wasn't my fault she was reckless!"**_

_**"She shouldn't have been fighting in the first place! If you hadn't made me watch Bella, I could have protected her you flea infested mongreal!"**_

_**"Why do you even care what happens to her? Do you like her or something?"**_

_**"And the pulitzer prize goes to Jacob Black."**_

_**"So you do like her?"**_

_**"My feelings are more complex, but in a nutshell yes I do like her."**_

_**"I don't like it."**_

_**"It's not your concern."**_


	2. First nondates and fights

**Title: The Oddity of Us**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight! If I did and I repeat that I don't, Leah would have gotten her happily ever after. I also do not own the song!**

**Summary: During the fight with the newborns Leah is hurt. Not knowing if she is going to make it or not, Edward remembers how they got there. Will Leah live to see another day? Will Edward get the chance to tell her he loves her?**

**A/N: My laptop was fixed! It has a few kinks but it is working so that is what matters! I loved the response I got for this story and I thank everyone who is reading it and I hope you continue to like it. Please R&R like always!**

**Warning: If you don't like to read off canon, you may not want to read this. It is AU obviously.**

**---**

Edward's Pov:

It was fifteen torturous minutes before Jacob Black managed to show his face at the campsite. I had been silent the entire time as I waited for the mutt to make his way up the mountian. I didn't even answer Bella and her insistant questions. All she kept asking was if I was sure Jacob was alright. Didn't she have enough brains to realize that I did not care if he was alright or not? What was it she was unable to understand about the fact that Black and I would never become friends like she so hoped. Add the fact that not only are we mortal enemies who should be fighting to the death, he also stole the heart of the girl I once thought myself in love with.

Not that I had feelings for Bella anymore. Still, the point I am trying to make is that Jacob and I would never be friends. Today for example, my family and I had not helped kill the newborns for Jacob. Nor had we done it for Bella herself; wait, scratch that. I am pretty sure Alice didn't want Bella to die. Ok so everyone except Alice could really care less about what happened to her. They had done this for me. I know that it sounds amazingly cocky of me to say such things, but I do know for sure they did this for me. I could read there thoughts remember?

Esme and Carlisle had been thrilled when Leah and I started spending time together. Esme especially because she saw how I seemed to wilter after the loss of Bella and Esme hated seeing me like that. She had been the first one of my family members to treat Leah like one of the family. She thought of the fiesty she-wolf much in the same way she thought of Alice and Rosalie. She saw Leah Clearwater as a daughter.

It was like she knew how important Leah would come to mean to me. It was like she knew I would fall in love with Leah before I did. She would do anything to make sure that I was happy, she truly was a mother in that sense. Carlisle was the same way. If they had to fight to protect what made me happy that would. And considering Leah was what made me happy, they would fight for her life if they had to. I knew from Carlisle's thoughts that they didn't want another Bella situation. So they would do there very best to keep Leah safe. They would even die trying if they had to. I couldn't ask for better parents. No one was more devoted to there childrens happy than Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett may not appear to be the brightest crayon in the box but he did know that if Leah died, I would be sad and that would cause Esme and Carlisle to be sad as well. He also knew that if Esme was upset, that would cause Rosalie to get upset and he didn't want that to happen. Plus to him, it was all just a game. He got to fight, keep Rosalie happy, and kill something other than bear and mountian lion.

The idea that one of us could die never crossed his mind. That was what I loved about my giant of a brother; He never got worried, he took things as they came. I was glad for his enthusiasm when it came to living in a house with other vampires, you needed someone like Emmett to lighten the tensions once in a while. He may love to joke around but when the time called for it, Emmett would do anything to keep our family together and happy.

Jasper's reasons for fighting were more complex than Emmett's, but in a round about way, they were basically the same. Jasper had spent decades fighting for a cause he never really beleived in. Trapped forever by his memories and covered by scars inflicted by years of teaching young vampires to be killers. Yes, Jasper saw this as way to repay some of his sins. He wanted to help save lives instead of taking them. This was his way of redemption, his way of proving that he was a better man. And he did it all for Alice.

Alice, besides the fact she had horrible taste in friends, (I can't say much, I did date Bella.) Alice didn't want to see anyone hurt. She and Leah were not close, Leah often blamed Alice's perky personality for that. She said that Alice reminded her of a teen who had way to much coffee in her lifetime. I had to smile at that considering a hidden fact about Ms. Clearwater was that she was a coffee junkie. She lived off the stuff. Anyways, she and Alice were not close but I think that Alice knew Leah would become important to me because she said my future seemed to disapear. The only reason she knew I was alive in the future was because in her visions everyone else was happy as well. That wouldn't be so if I were dead.

Rosalie..What can I really say about Rosalie? She definately wasn't doing this for Bella but she wasn't doing it for any of the other reasons either. Rosalie confused me when it came to Leah. I had thought that Rose would be the one who shunned Leah, that she would be the first to bad mouth my friend. Suprising as it was, she hadn't uttered one cruel word about Leah. In fact, Rosalie seemed to have bonded with the she-wolf. It had been that way since Leah first started visiting on her own without Jacob and Bella.

I felt my lips pull up into a slight smile as I remembered the day that Leah had come to my house for the first time without Jacob or Bella. The car ride over had been interesting. It was one of my favorite memories with Leah in it. Right now though, it seemed so far away now, like it never truly happened.

_"Wonderful idea you have Cullen. Let's take the shifter to a house full of vampires. Smart move Einstien." Leah muttered as she slid into the passenger side of my silver Volvo. Once inside the vehicle, she shifts in her seat to look at me. I didn't bother mentioning her seatbelt, she would just ignore me. Besides, it was not like I would be getting into an accident. Even if I did, niether of us would be hurt._

_In a way of greeting I replied with, "Your in a rather chipper mood this fine morning Leah. Besides that, Esme is practically bouncing off the walls. She can't wait to see you."_

_Leah clicked my radio on and was surfing threw the stations before she finally answered me. "Dude, she sees me all the time. Whenever Jake and Isabitch Swan decide to play hostage and drag me to your place, she gets to see me. And considering they play hostage alot, I doubt she is missing me."_

_Today was the first day that Leah would be coming to my house of her own free will. There was no Jacob or Bella dragging her along for her to use as an excuse. There was no way that she could back out of this considering it was her idea. I had been complaining for days about how I only ever got to see her on Bella and Jacob's terms. Leah, tired of hearing me complain, said that she would just have to come over without them and we could hang out. Of course she had said it in a more Leah like style. So here we were, heading to my house on our first offical 'date' I guess you could call it, as friends._

_"Esme loves you Leah. She thinks your a wonderful person." I turned my face away from the road to look at her. She looked nice for lack of a better term. Her short hair was clipped back away from her face, and she had on white jeans and a purple halter top. To anyone else it would look casual. To me she looked a little fancy considering the stuff she usually wore. I could tell that this was an outfit she didn't wear that often. I could understand why she didn't wear it, she never knew when she would have to phase. Why destroy a perfectly good set of clothing if there was another choice?_

_"Ha, I think she has gotten me confused with Seth. He is the leech lover not me." Leah had finally settled on a station. I cringed when I heard the earsplitting screech of what the kids of today called music._

_My hands tightened on the wheel as I tried to focus on our conversation instead of the trash coming out of the speakers. I could complain about the music but that would be giving her what she wanted. She only chose that station to get a reaction out of me. "If your so against the idea then why did you go along with it?"_

_"I was bored?" I tried not to laugh when I saw her dancing in her seat. It was rather hilarious to see her dancing while she tried to play being serious._

_"Is that your final answer?" I used my best T. V. announcer voice that I could manage._

_Leah stopped dancing to the beat in order to glare at me properly. "Cute Cullen, real cute. Since when did you start watching Who wants to be a Millionaire?"_

_"Seth made me watch an all night marathon the other day. He thought I should go on the show. I tried to explain to him that using my mind reading abilities would be cheating." I turned my attention back to the road. I could still see her in the corner of my eye, she was biting her lip, something she often did while thinking. Leah Clearwater could think..what a scary thought. If Leah ever decided to try and rule the world, everyone was screwed. Leah Clearwater would be one hell of an evil dictator._

_A smile appeared on her features and for once she looked like the young, happy, female that she should be. It wouldn't last, of that I was sure. Soon she would put her shields back up. Soon bitchy, sarcastic, and cruel Leah Clearwater would be back. "Cheating, the best kind of winning. Could you imagine that? You could be a millionaire, oh wait, you already are."_

_"We are not millionaires Leah, we are just well off." I didn't like it when the topic of money came up. I always feared that Leah thought less of me because I had money. I think she thought me snobbish whenever I offered to pay for something, like I was showing off or something similiar. When in reality money didn't matter to me. Why shouldn't I share what I had? But Leah would never take money from me. She downright refused to take anything from me if she thought it cost more than 5 dollars. Seth was not like his sister, he took money when we offered it. He gave it to his mother but neither of them told Leah for fear of her reaction. Leah hated handouts. But what Leah didn't know wouldn't hurt her._

_"Trust you to give the answer that a millionaire would give." She shook her head before looking out the window. I would say that she was injoying the scenery but I highly doubt that Leah injoyed anything other than tormenting others. That was her forte after all. "Are we there yet?"_

_I once again turned my attention away from the road to look at her. "Does it look like we have arrived yet?"_

_Leah rolled her eyes at my statement. Obviously I was missing something big. I did not have to wait long to find out what it was I was being clueless about. "Hey you answered wrong. What your supposed to say is, 'not yet but almost,' it's supposed to appease me."_

_I tilted my head slightly to the left as I gave her a look filled with confusion. "You want me to lie to you in order to keep you happy, is that what your saying?" Have I mentioned that Leah's logic is way off what would be considered normal?_

_"When you put it like that I guess I get your point." Leah fiddled with her fingers as she once again looked out the window. _

_I frowned at her un Leah like behavior. Usually she would fight with me on the topic until she was blue in the face. What made today different? I wracked my brain for an answer until finally it all clicked together. "Leah, why are you acting so nervous? It's just my family."_

_Leah continued to stare out the window as she answered me. "That's like saying, 'it's just Hitler' or 'it's only Jack the Ripper' It does not make me feel any better."_

_My frown deepened. "You think of my family as Hitler?"_

_She sighed before turning to face me. She was wringing her hands together. "No, what I mean to say is, they are scary."_

_"Your scared of my family? The all powerful Leah Clearwater is scared of a bunch of vampires?" I couldn't contain my laughter, beleive me I tried but it was just not possible. _

_Leah couldn't possibly be scared of my family could she? This from the girl who ran with wolves on a daily basis. I did not think it was actually possible for Leah to be scared of anything. I had never seen her afraid or scared in all the time I knew her. I had seen her angry and even depressed, but never afraid. Leah would never backdown from anything. She loved a good fight. It never occured to me that she may actually be using that to cover up her fears. _

_Raising one eyebrow she tightened her lips into a thin line. When I didn't stop laughing she shoved my shoulder hard enough to get my attentiion. "That isn't funny! Stop laughing or I swear that I will post those pictures I have of you glittering in the sun, on facebook."_

_"You use facebook?" I asked her. Leah just did not strike me as the facebook type. Wasn't that site for teenagers who had no social life? Or maybe facebook had suddenly become the new hip trend? I would have to talk to Alice and see what else was now hip in the world of the living._

_"Um, no?" Leah gave me her best 'beleive me' smile. _

_I wasn't buying it. "Ha, you use facebook!" Her embarassment was clearly visible as her cheeks tinted pink. _

_"So what if I do? I will have you know that lots of people view my page. Only the loosers of Forks and La Push are blind to how amazingly, wickedly, uber cool I am." Leah stated these words with a smirk. My earlier thought about her being one hell of an evil dictator flitted threw my mind for a moment again. Maybe she was going to create an army from all of her facebook followers?_

_A few minutes of what would have been serene silence if not for the earsplitting backround music, passed peacefully before either of us spoke again. "Leah?"_

_Leah, who had been day dreaming snapped out of it when she heard my voice."What?"_

_"Were here." I motioned to the driveway where I had just parked my precious car._

_She made no move to exit the vehicle. "Oh." _

_"Your nervous again." I stated before placing my hand over hers. She was quick to rip her hand away from mine. I didn't take it personally, Leah was that way with everyone._

_"I am not." She was quick to reply as she crossed her arms. _

_She was stalling for time. It was so obvious that it was scary. "Oh really? Your not nervous at all?"_

_"Yep that's right." She was looking me dead in the eyes. Some say that eyes are windows to the soul. I wonder if the person who said that was including vampires and were wolves?_

_"I don't believe you." I had shut the car off and that included the radio. So now the car was silent except for the voices of Leah and I._

_"And why the hell not?" Her arms were still crossed as she gave me a look that would probably make human children cry. Luckily for me, I had a much tougher skin than them. I could handle whatever Leah Clearwater threw my way._

_"Because I can hear Jasper's thoughts." I motioned to the house where you could see Jasper pacing back and fourth infront of the picture window. Alice was next to him, her hand on his shoulder in a calming manner._

_"What does your army brat of a brother have to do with anything?" Leah snapped out in fustrated irritation. Leah and Jasper, well to say they clashed would be an understatement. I suppose hate would be to strong a word. I guess we will go with they vastly disliked eachother. They were kind of like how Rose and I were with eachother._

_Leah disliked Jasper because he was always trying to mess with her emotions. She didn't like the fake feeling of happiness he would always try to bestow apon her. He tried telling her that he couldn't handle her pain and anger for Sam. By doing that he only angered her even more. She had told him if he did not like feeling her pain, he should ignore her emotions. She told him once that she thought he was a pervert for reading what people felt. It was like getting off on others pain, love, sadness, it was creepy. That had annoyed Jasper and since then, those two hardly talked. Not that they were chatter box's before hand._

_"He can feel your nervousness." I replied lazily. I felt at complete ease right now. Being in the car, joking around with Leah, it all felt nice and normal. The great thing about Leah and I was that we could be talking, fighting, or completely silent, even then we just seemed comfy with eacother. At ease. At peace. Happy. All things I felt when she was around._

_Leah waved her hand in the air as if dismissing me. "He's mistaken. He must be feeling my intense hate for all things leech."_

_"Is that so?" I questioned before I opened the drivers side door. I could hear everyone inside the house, they were waiting for Leah and I. If we didn't enter soon I think Emmett would probably come and drag us in. No need to cause a scene. _

_"Yeah." Leah still had not moved a muscle. She looked more like a statue now than any vampire I had ever met before. I was suprised she was even breathing. I could barely see the rise and fall of her chest._

_"If your not scared, then why haven't you gone inside yet?" I asked her again as I stepped out of the car. I contemplated how angry she would be if I threw her over my shoulder and carried her inside. I finally decided against it. It was not worth the amounting of bitching I would have to endure._

_With a huff, Leah opened the car door and stepped into the outside world. The wind blew her bangs into her face and she brushed them away with a aggravated groan. "I was waiting for you to do the gentleman thing and open the door for me. You were still human when manners were created right?"_

_I had just shaken my head at her with a laugh. I was careful to be sure that I opened the door to the house for her. I, in no way, wanted to be considered un-gentleman like. I would be on my upmost best behavior. That would drive her nuts. Let's see who Leah liked better, Nice, polite Edward or rude, un-gentleman like Edward. I had a feeling that my nice and charming side would drive her insane. I couldn't wait for that to happen. It would have to wait, right now we had a family of vampires to spend the afternoon with._

"Jacob!" I heard Bella scream in my ear before she threw herself in her dogs arms.

"Bella! We did it, we won!" Black said as he twirled her around in the air.

That had been the wrong thing for him to say. As soon as he had said that, I was off my knees and right in his face. He had pushed Bella behind him in order to protect her if I went off the deep end. It wasn't Bella he should be worried about. I was going to kill him. That was the one goal on my mind right now. Kill, kill, kill, kill the dog! That chant kept repeating itself. It was like it was playing on a loop.

"Edward, I wanted to say tha-" My fist connecting with his jaw was a good way to shut him up. I wanted to roll my eyes at Bella when she screamed. Such a drama mama, as Leah would call her. She always needed the attention on herself. She had to be the reason the world turned. Well I hated to burst her bubble, but Leah was the reason my world revolved, not Bella. Even in this moment, right now at this time, all I could think about was Leah. If she died, I would make sure that Jacob Black followed her.

"You said you would make sure she wasn't hurt! You couldn't even do that could you? To worried about Bella to stick around and make sure the newborns were all dead!" There was no need for me to say who I was talking about, I think it was pretty clear and if it wasn't I hoped that Black was atleast smart enough to put two and two together.

"It wasn't my fault she was reckless!" Jacob managed to say as he rubbed his jaw. Aaawww damnit! I hadn't broken it. Oh well, I would just have to try again. I raised my fist back and let it fly. This time I caught Jacob in his left eye. It would most surely leave a mark. Ha, score for me! Maybe I should make the other eye match? We didn't want him to stick out did we?

"She shouldn't have been fighting in the first place! If you hadn't made me watch Bella, I could have protected her you flea infested mongreal!" I growled at him and lowered myself into a crouch. How dare he say Leah was reckless? She risked her neck to help protect Bella. She could be dying or even dead and he could not be bothered to care? As long as he world still had his reason for living (Bella) all safe and secure, it did not mean he could forget about everyone else.

I was ready to fight the mutt. Let's see who is stronger shall we? If you like Jacob Black you may not want to see what I do to him. He wouldn't be a pretty boy for much longer. I would prove the old saying, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall' to be true. He may be bigger than me but I was faster and stronger. Let's face the wolf against the mountian lion and see who won. To bad that Emmett and Jasper weren't nearby because I would love to take bets as to who they think would win. If they were smart, they would be in favor of me. You don't want to fuck with a pissed off vampire.

Lassie must not have sensed the danger he was in. Either that or he kept talking because he had a death wish. Either way his next words did not make me feel any less angry. They infuriated me. "Why do you even care what happens to her? Do you like her or something?"

What right did he have to ask me why I cared? What buisness was it of his? Someone like him could not possibly understand the depth of my feelings for Leah. He could never comprehend what she came to mean to me. My feelings for Bella were not even one tenth of what I felt for Leah Clearwater. The she-wolf was my whole world. It shocked me to realize this now, especially at a time like this. I knew I cared about her before but now I realized that I was in love with Leah. Not the simple teenager passing fancy kind of love either. No, what I felt for Leah, was deep, soul searing, passionate, ever lasting love of the purest kind.

I immediately backed down when I realized all of this. Instead I chose to answer him with a bit of sarcasm. "And the pulitzer prize goes to Jacob Black."

"So you do like her?"I let my head fall at his response. I guess after knowing Leah for so long I just figured all wolves were as smart, funny, and witty as she. Apparently I was way off base with that assumption. Talking to Jacob only made me realize that not all wolves were special, only Leah. She was special, a real one of a kind woman. She was the only upside to knowing the wolves. She was the only hope for their species.

How could I explain my feelings to someone as thick headed as Jacob Black? If I had a pen and paper I would probably draw him a picture. Atleast then I would know if he understood or not. "My feelings are more complex, but in a nutshell yes I do like her."

His posture, which had been defensive was now tense. He was frozen as he took in my words. "I don't like it."

"It's not your concern." In a move that would make Leah proud, I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

I turned towards the forest when I heard what sounded like Alice. Why would Alice be here? She should have been able to see that Bella was fine once Seth left. My frown turned into a look of pure panic when I finally saw my sister. She was covered from head to toe in blood. One whif told me who the blood belonged to.

"Alice! How is she? She's not- she didn't-" I could make the word dead come out no matter how hard I tried. I just could not form the words.

"No, she's alive." She added the for now in her mind as she motioned for Bella and Jacob to join our conversation.

"Alice, how is Leah? Edward mentioned she was hurt." Wow, Bella couldn't even fake caring about someone who didn't worship her? One look at her and you could tell she was only asking because it was expected of her. Did I mention how very glad I am that we are no longer together?

"That was why I came here, I needed to tell you all-" She paused as her golden eyes, now a few shades darker than they had been this morning, locked on mine.

I felt my no longer useful heart plummet to the floor to keep my toes company. "How bad is it?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"She is going to be ok right?" When Alice didn't answer right away, Jacob seemed to grow a little concerned. It suprised me that he even cared. "Right?"

Alice shook her head, her features sad. That should tell you how bad Leah's condition was. "We honestly don't know. Carlisle said that if her only injuries were the broken bones and internal bleeding from being crushed, that she would have a good chance of recovery. He isn't as certian now because the newborn who attacked her, well she bit Leah."

Everyone gasped and I felt as if I was going to fall to my knees again. Vampire venom was posion to a shifter like Leah. If the vampire had gotten enough venom into her system, it could kill Leah. The other injuries would have healed quickly but this was different. The venom would slow down her healing. So if her injuries were bad enough, if the venom didn't kill her, all the other injuries could.

"You can fix it right? Your father can make her better though?" Jacob had grasped Bella's hand and Alice had taken mine in a way to show me I was not alone in this. I apperiated this more than she will ever know.

"It's not that simple." Alice started as she shook her head. "Leah is the first female wolf known to ever exist. Her genitic make up is unlike anything anyone has ever seen. Even if the venom doesn't kill her right away, we still don't know what lasting effects it could have. In this case it really is a watch and see kind of situation."

"I should go to La Push, with the others. She is in La Push right?" Jacob asked my pixie sister.

"No, she is at our house. Carlisle thought best because we don't know what will happen and he wants her near 24/7. You should head back to La Push, the other wolves are there checking in. Once you finish up there you can head to our place. Esme will take care of any injuries unless they are serious in which case she will tell Carlisle and he will get to you after he gets Leah stable." She didn't need to add that Leah could die before that happened.

"I'll be there soon." Jacob said with a nod.

"And so will I." Alice and I both turned to look at Bella. "What? I know Leah too!" I did not even bother telling her that Leah would probably rather her not being there. It didn't matter anyways, let Bella do what she wanted.

As soon as the mutt and his woman were gone, I finally spoke to Alice. "What does Carlisle think?"

We were running towards our home as we spoke to eachother. "It doesn't look good Edward. You may want to prepare yourself."

I stopped so suddenly that it caused Alice to slam into me from behind. I turned to face her. "Prepare myself for what Alice? For the fact that she could die any moment? That she may never know I loved her? Is that what you think I should prepare myself for? If it is, you may want to rethink that ever happening. I can't loose her, I won't. It's that simple."

Alice hugged me, her body curling against mine. "We will find a way to save her Edwared I promise."

I nodded and gently pushed Alice away. "We won't have to. Leah is strong she can fight this. she can win, I know she can." She had to live. If she left this life now, I would do whatever it took to follow her. Unlike with the Bella situation, I wouldn't fail this time. If Leah died, so did I.

**TBC....**

**AN: So what did you think? Oh and here is a preview of what is to come!**

**Preview:**

_**"Hold her down! Don't let her struggle!"**_

_**"Carlisle she is in pain, stop it!"**_

_**"I am sorry son but I have to do this. It is for her own good. If you can't handle it, I suggest you leave."**_

_**"I am not leaving her side. I wasn't there before when she needed me, but I will be this time."**_

_**"Then move aside and let me do my job. I know you care for her son, but I have to do what is best for her even if it hurts. You have to understand that. I may not care for Leah in the same manner as you but I do care for her as if she were a daughter of mine. You have no idea what causing her discomfort does to me."**_


	3. Broken souls bond

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight. Nor do I own the song.**

**AN: One reviewer mentioned how reading the memories in italics was hard. I decided to write memories in bold from now on.**

_I'm not always like this _

_It's something I become _

_A terrible weakness In my nature, in my blood _

_Save me, oh save me, save me from myself _

_Before i hurt somebody else again_

_--Glittering Clouds by Imogen Heap_

**"You can come out now Edward. I know your there Cullen, I can smell you. Plus you have the grace of an elephant. I heard you coming a mile away." Leah Clearwater was sitting on the rocks that were by a river in the woods not far from my home. It was late evening and the light of the moon seemed to make her skin glow. Her russet skin had a kind of mystical glow to it. People often referred to vampires as resembling greek gods. Those people had obviously never seen Leah Clearwater under the light of a full moon. I was sure that even the angels in heaven would be weeping in envy if they ever saw her.**

**I stepped out from my hiding spot behind some trees to join her. We were sitting side by side in silence. The only sounds were that of the animals who lived in the woods. She was looking at the water and I was watching her. The expression she wore was thoughtful. She looked so different than usual. Gone was the sarcastic Leah. In her place was the girl, no better yet the woman who had seemed to vanish after becoming a wolf. This Leah was one that I never encountered before. This was the woman that had been engaged to Sam. This Leah was the innocent woman she had been before her world was shattered. **

**I felt saddened that the world had hardened Leah. I wished that I could turn back time for her. I wanted to mend her broken heart, to put the peices back together. She was to young to suffer like she was. She deserved the happiness that she had been denied. She deserved to live a normal human life. To marry and have children. Some how I couldn't really picture Leah as a soccer mom but if that was what she wanted shouldn't she get it? **

**I hated knowing that my family and I were to blame for most of her troubles. If we had never come to Forks then the wolves would most likely still be human. She would have married Sam, her father would still be alive, and most importantly she would be happy. I couldn't recall when I started to care about her happiness. I don't even know why I started to care. **

**It wasn't like I loved her. We were barely friends and yet...I cared for her happiness more than anything else. Maybe it was because she reminded me of myself. Deep down I think I wanted her to be happy because if Leah could find happiness, maybe I wasn't a lost cause. Besides, she had put me back together after Bella had broken me, it was only fair that I try to do the same for her.**

**We didn't move or say anything for a while. We didn't have to fill the silence with idle chit chat. How strange was it that I was more comfortable with Leah than I was with anyone else? We sat together as we were both lost in our own thoughts. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking but she was blocking me out again. Sometimes I think she did it just to annoy me. Sure I complained most of the time about my ability to hear thoughts but I become so used to it that it felt wrong to not hear the thoughts that were rolling around in her brain. Not being able to read her mind made me feel like a blind man. My mind reading was just as much a part of me as my other senses. I would be at a loss if I couldn't do it anymore.**

**I heard the click of a lighter and I noticed Leah had pulled a cigarette out of a pack. I watched as she inhaled deeply and then exhailed the thick stream of smoke. It swirled around our heads until it slowly disapeared. "Since when did you start smoking?"**

**"Since right now." Leah was still staring straight ahead as she took another long drag from her cigarette. The orange glow from the cherry lit up Leah's face. It was an odd combination of colours. The orange glow made her look even more mystical. The shadows dancing across her skin creating pictures and telling a story.**

**"You do realize those things can kill you right?" I had turned my upper body so I was facing her.**

**Finally she turned to look at me. She raised one eyebrow at me as she deliberately took an extra long drag. This time when she exhaled, she blew the smoke in my face. "You can't be serious."**

**"What?" I asked her as I crinkled my nose at the smell of the smoke. How could humans smoke something that smelled so terrible? I could not see the appeal at all. I would rather eat human food than to smoke one of those cancer sticks. Not that I had to worry about cancer. I could smoke a million cigarettes and not be effected at all. That was a bonus of being undead.**

**Leah shook her head at me while rolling her eyes at the same time. What a way to multi-task. "I'm in the company of a blood sucking leech and yet you worry about my smoking habits?"**

**I frowned at her. "They can cause cancer." **

**My frown deepened once I heard her thoughts. _Anything would be better than this existance I am living. No, living isn't the right word. I am just going through the motions. Surviving but never living. I'm more dead inside than the leech's._**

**I don't think that she realized she had let her barrier drop. If she had, she wouldn't have thought that. She would not want to seem weak infront of me. I wanted desperately to reach across the small space between us and take her in my arms. I wanted to comfort her and let her know that she could drop her facade with me. I considered her a friend and I wanted to help her. I knew better than anyone what she was going threw. Granted it was worse for her, but I could still relate.**

**"Take a chill pill parasite, I'm not going to get cancer and even if I did, it's nothing to worry about. I heal almost as fast as Superman. Some how I doubt that cigarettes are my Kryptonite." I watched as she lit another cigarette. **

**She was kicking around the butt of the first one around with her shoe. I was tempted to take her pack and toss it into the water. I decided against it, knowing that she would be livid. I didn't want to fight with her tonight. I came here for a reason. That reason had nothing to do with her little habit. I wasn't sure how to broach the subject because I knew that she was going to be pissed when she found out the reason I was here with her. I wanted to delay that sure to be fight for just a while longer.**

**"They smell discusting." I replied simply. **

**When she offered me one I raised my eyebrow at her. She shrugged before setting the pack in her lap. She was looking out at the water again. She looked at peace for once. I watched from the corner of my eye as she picked up a stone and threw it in the water. It rippled before once again going calm and undisturbed. **

**It reminded me of Leah. She was very much like the stone that was now laying at the bottom of the river. She had been tossed into the chaos that was the supernatural. She was just a small ripple in fates plan. In the grand scheme of things, Leah Clearwater was just like the rest of us, except for her, she didn't seem to fit anywhere. She was the lone pebble that people forgot about. She was slowly drowning under the weight of it all and she was barely keeping her head above water. I decided then and there, that I would be her life guard. I would make sure that she didn't drown. I would be her life jacket. She wouldn't have to fight against the current alone. I would always be there; It was not like I had anything else to do for eternity.**

**"Hey don't be insulting my smokes Cullen. Your not one who should be talking about how bad they smell, cause let me tell you that you don't smell like a basket of roses either." She was facing me once again as she spoke. I was startled because I had not noticed her moving around. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I forgot she was there.**

**I was suddenly drawn back to something she had said earlier. I had let it pass, thinking it not important. Now as I thought about it, I realized that there could be a hidden message behind her words. "So if cigarettes are not your Kryptonite, what is?"**

**"Way to change the topic leech." She sighed when she realized she had to come up with an answer. Instead of doing the easy thing and answering me, she decided to try and be cheeky. I swear that Leah had a hidden talent of avoiding any subject she didn't want to discuss. "Your just mad that I don't fawn all over you like every other female on the planet. Unlike most of the female population, I have more than just half a brain and I use it."**

**"Now who is trying to change topics?" I said while staring at her. **

**I was looking for even the smallest movement. I was very good at reading people. Leah wasn't as easy to read though. Her thoughts, when I could hear them, were so different than what she would say outloud. She never said what she was really feeling. It was her way of defending herself. If she said what she was thinking there was a chance she could get hurt. So, to keep that from happening she would use anger and sarcasm to hide behind. **

**"So are you going to answer? What is your Kryptonite?" I asked her again when she didn't answer. **

**I could practically see the inner struggle she was having. She was torn between wanting to open up to me and wanting to run, to avoid this conversation. The she-wolf was scared to trust me even though she would never admit to that. She had been burned badly in the past. She wouldn't allow herself to be that vulnerable ever again. **

**She and I were outsiders and I knew that if she could just open up to me, I could help her. I wanted to help her. Rosalie called Leah my pet project. She said that I was trying to live life threw the native american female. It wasn't like that at all. Like I have mentioned already, Leah was the one who put me back together when I was broken. She was the only one could do that. **

**My family, god bless them, had really tried to help me after the Bella situation but I hadn't wanted there pity and kindness. I had been angry and unreasonable. I had even snapped at Esme one day. That was the day that Leah Clearwater had told me to get the fuck over it. She called me selfish and bitchy. Then she lit into me for what I said to Esme. **

**It was quite a shock to see the girl wolf defend a vampire. Leah made her feelings for my kind clear. But it was like she snapped when I had raised my voice at my mother. She had screamed at me and she even hit me. Her fist connected with my left eye. I had staggered backwards, my mouth hanging open in shock. Then she started shoving me backwards as she screamed at me. She told me that I was lucky to have such a caring mother figure. Her eyes filled with tears that she was trying to hold back. Her voice had been shaking when she told me that I better apperiate my family more. That I didn't know how lucky I was. **

**It was then I realized how much she missed her father. I had forgotten that the last conversation she had with her father had been a fight about Sam. She felt like she had killed him. I felt like the biggest ass in the world when her tears escaped her eyes and leaked down her cheeks. I had taken her in my arms after that. I whispered words of comfort in her ear as she let her pain out. That was the only time I had ever seen her cry. The next day, she acted like nothing had happened. When I appologized to Esme, I could see Leah smile for a millisecond before hiding it once more. I never raised my voice at Esme ever again after that.**

**"If I told you I would have to kill you." Leah smirked at me when she said this. **

**I had to blink a few times to clear away my thoughts. I had forgotten where I was for a short while. My mind always seemed to focus on Leah lately. "Easier said than done Clearwater." I offered her a smirk of my own. "Have you been watching James Bond again?"**

**Leah laughed, a vast improvement from the sad Leah she had been a little while ago. "I'm sure that I could manage just fine." She ignored the James Bond remark. She raised her fists up, looking like a boxer getting ready for a championship match. "I could totally take you down."**

**I decided to change the subject back to what we were talking about before she decided to channel her inner street fighter. "If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?"**

**Leah snorted and rolled her eyes again. I wanted to tell her that if she wasn't careful her face would freeze that way. "Oooh, your not getting kinky on me are you Cullen?"**

**If I could have blushed, I would have. I was old enough to be her grandfather, I had killed people during my rebellion, I was a vampire for crying outloud! I was a creature of the night! Yet I was easily embarassed when it came to sex and such. I lived with Emmett and Rosalie, I should have grown out of my bubble by now. Every other word out of my brothers mouth was innapropriate. I don't know why I was easily rattled by such trival things like sex. Maybe it was because in my time, I had been raised to be a gentleman.**

**I decided that I would play along with her for the time being. I gave her my most charming smile. I brushed her bangs out of her eyes. The heat of her body was refreshing against my cold skin. "Trust me, if I was being kinky you would know it. Thats more Emmett than me anyways. I always thought that a hands on approach was more interesting anyways."**

**Leah reached up and removed my hand from her face. She wasn't comfortable with physical contact. She didn't like it when people got touchy feely with her. "And upon hearing those words, I am going to need therapy for the rest of my life. I will be forwarding the bill to you. It's not like you can't afford it Richie Rich."**

**"I'll make you a deal Leah. You tell me what your Kryptonite is and I will pay for your therapy." Now it was me who was staring out at the water. I picked up a flat stone and threw it into the river. It skipped about eight or nine times before sinking to the bottom to join Leah's stone.**

**"I told you, if I tell you I would have to kill you and I don't feel like cleaning up blood tonight." After saying this she laid her head on her knees. She didn't speak for a long time and when she finally did, it was only one word spoken in a whisper. "Sam."**

**I tensed immediately when I heard his name. I could feel my lips wanting to pull back into a snarl. If there was one wolf I hated more than Jacob Black, it was Sam Uley. After everything he did to Leah, even if he didn't mean to imprint on her cousin, he still had the nerve to think he could control her. He used her love for him to keep her in his life. He was was greedy when it came to Leah. **

**He may be destined to be with Emily but he still held feelings for Leah. When he imprinted on Emily, his feelings for Leah had not just vanished. They had been pushed to the side but they were still there deep down in his heart. It was no one wonder that Leah was bitter. How was she supposed to move on and find happiness if Sam couldn't seem to let go? He didn't want her romantically anymore, yet he still could not let go of her completely. Every time she tried to move on, he was there. When she tried to go on dates, Sam would scare the poor guys before they had a chance. He wanted her happy as long as she did not find it with another man. He could rub his happy perfect life in her face without feeling badly about it. What an upstanding gentleman Sam Uley turned out to be. Every girls dream guy. In case you didn't catch that, I was being sarcastic. **

**"What about him?" My tone of voice had an edge to it that I hadn't intended to be there.**

**"You asked me what my Kryptonite was and I told you, it's Sam. But you already knew that didn't you?" Her tone was filled with anger and bitterness. She lifted her head from her knees to give me a long hard stare. "So who was it that sent you to check on me?"**

**Damn, she sure caught on fast. She was pretty damn smart and I should have been wise enough to realize that she would catch on to the real reason I was here with her. I was so in the dog house, no pun intended. I ran my fingers threw my hair. I decided to throw some of her earlier words back at her. Lets see how she liked it when I avoided her questions. "If I tell you, I would have to kill you."**

**The look Leah sent me told me how not amused she was. If looks could kill I would be dead for the second time in my unnaturally long life."It was Jake wasn't it? Remind me to strangle him next time I see him."**

**Her eyes flashed in anger. Her whole expression going hard, cold, and blank. I would hate to be Jacob Black when Leah got ahold of him. In a twisted kind of way, I was pleased. Let Jacob feel the wrath of Leah Clearwater. A part of me wanted to be there when she confronted the mutt. I would love to watch as he got his ass kicked by the she-wolf. Sure, he was only showing his concern for his fellow pack member, wanting to make sure she was ok. He had been to afraid to come himself. Instead he decided that I should be the one to face the firing squad. So much for him being a big brave dog. He could kill vampires but he couldn't face an irate Leah Clearwater.**

**I could understand her sudden displeasure. If I had been in her shoes I would have reacted the same way. I was lucky that her anger was directed at the pup Jacob instead of me. I had been on the recieving end of Leah's anger many times and I didn't fancy going threw that again. I would rather be trapped in a room with Rosalie than to be a target of Leah's wrath. **

**I may not like Jacob Black very much and yet I didn't think he deserved the full brunt of Leah's anger. He really had only been trying to help her. He cared about her even if he would never admit it. Plus, I don't think Bella would be very pleased if I let the she-wolf dismember the pooch. "Don't be to hard on him Leah, he and Seth are just worried about you."**

**With a growl that could put any vampires to shame, she slammed her hands into the rock beneath her before she stood up and started to pace back and fourth. I was preparing myself for the storm that was sure to come. Strangely, it never came. "I'm fine."**

**"Yes..your completely fine. That's why your on your 3rd cigarette." I remained seated on the rocks as I observed her smoking yet another cigarette.**

**Leah took her previous seat on the rocks. "They help me relax."**

**"So does meditation and that is much healthier for you." I easily countered.**

**She just shrugged her shoulders in my general direction. "What can I say other than I like to live dangerously."**

**I stood up to move so I was standing infront of her. I bent down so I was on my knees facing her. "Jacob and Seth asked me if I would talk to you. It seems that when they tried they didn't get very far."**

**From what I had read in there minds, they hadn't got anywhere with her. She wouldn't speak to them at all. She snapped at them when they went to see her. She had exploded in anger. I could see how she looked in there minds eye. Her face was red and her eyes puffy. She had looked exausted mentally and physically. **

**Her voice had cracked from crying so hard. She had tried telling them she had a cold, like they couldn't tell the difference. When they wouldn't back off and leave her alone, she had jumped out of her bedroom window. She hadn't phased because she hadn't wanted them in her head. Instead she came here. The only wolf who would come here would be Seth or Jacob if Bella was with him. The other wolves were either to afraid or just didn't give a damn. **

**Leah huffed in annoyance. "Either will you blood sucker."**

**I hesitated for a moment before I placed my ice cold hand on top of her scorching one. "Leah you can talk to me, you know you can."**

**"There is nothing to talk about. Everything is fine, perfect, wonderful, great, and peachy keen. I'm perfectly fine." She obviously didn't like the turn our conversation had taken. She was so buisy trying to convince not only me but herself as well that she was fine, she did not realize that I didn't believe one word she said. She was not fine. She was a far cry away from fine.**

**My golden eyes bore into her chocolate ones. Sliding my hand away from hers, I reached up to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "Then why are you crying?"**

**Leah shoved my hand away as she wiped at her face. She was trying to rid herself of the evidence that she had been crying. Her barrier dropped for a few seconds and I could hear her berating herself for showing emotion. "I'm not. It must be my allergies kicking in."**

**With a sigh, I shook my head in exasperation. I could have made a rude dog comment but I refrained from doing so. It would do no good to anger her even more. If I was not careful, she could erupt like a volcano, burning everything in her path. "What are you allergic to?" **

**A shadow of a smirk appeared on her face. "You. Now go away and leave me alone." She made a quick hand movement as if to shoo me away.**

**"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." I said stubbornly.**

**Her deep chocolate eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't you be out murdering Bambi?"**

**Ok, I had tried doing this the nice way and letting her open up to me but since she was being stubborn I would just have to spit it out. No more beating around the bush. It was time for the harsh reality. "She's pregnant Leah. It is ok to be hurting. You don't have to bottle it up."**

**Instantly her expression turned to one of pain. I should have been a little less blunt. I hadn't come to fight with her. I was concerned when Seth and Jacob showed up on my doorstep asking for help. I knew that it was serious if they came to me. Turns out that it was big news, Emily was pregnant. She and Sam were going to have a baby boy. That wasn't even the worst of it, the worst had occured when they told Leah they were naming him Harry. They said they were doing it in memory of her father.**

**I think that is what bothered Leah the most. I knew from Seth that Leah had been crushed when she learned she couldn't have children. She had wanted a baby so much and not being able to ever have that, well it broke her heart. She had wanted a baby boy to name Harry. Someone to carry on the Clearwater name.**

**I was tempted to bring her to Rosalie and Esme. They would be better suited to handle this situation. Esme had lost her son when he was only a few days old. She had been so fueled by grief that she jumped off a cliff to join her baby boy. Her husband had been a violent drunk and he blamed Esme for the loss of there son. She had taken myself, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in as her own. They would never replace her baby boy who was given a short hand in life. Atleast she had us children to make up for some of her loss. She was a wonderful mother and I wasn't sure where I would be if she was not around.**

**Rosalie was like Leah. Because of what she had become, she lost the ability to procreate. She was almost as bitter as Leah. The only reason she wasn't was because she got Emmett. She would never have the life she wanted with him. One with children and old age. She couldn't have those things but Emmett made up for it. Leah didn't have someone to lean on like Rose did. Rosalie was no longer haunted by Royce who was long dead and buried. Leah the wolf girl was constantly haunted by Sam. She could not escape him even if she tried and boy did she try. **

**"Your one to talk Cullen. Sometimes I don't think you have emotions." Her pain was quickly replaced with anger once again.**

**"Sometimes I wish that I didn't." Was my reply. **

**Did she think that I felt nothing? Did she think that because I was dead that I couldn't feel emotions like love, hate, jealousy? She had no idea what I kept bottled up inside of me. I couldn't let my emotions out around my family. It put extra pressure on Jasper. If I let him feel everything I felt, he would probably go crazy from it all. He had to deal with everyones emotions 24/7. I wouldn't burden my brother with everything I was feeling. I had become a pro at hiding my feelings from Jasper. I was so used to doing it that I started doing it even when Jasper was no where near me.**

**"I knew this would happen eventually. I don't understand why I am letting it bother me so much. I should be happy for them right? I mean you seem happy enough for Bella and Jacob even though it broke your heart to see them together. How did you do it? How did you manage to be the bigger man? How can you stand to see them together? Doesn't it make you feel as if your heart is being cut into peices?" Leah spoke almost to fast for me to understand. She was running her fingers threw her hair. My habits must be rubbing off on her. **

**She had never opened up like this to me before and I didn't want to say or do anything to make her regret talking to me. This must be very difficult for her. I don't think that people gave her enough credit when it came to dealing with the Sam and Emily situation. They judged her to quickly. They could say whatever they wanted, they had never been in this situation. They had no right to tell her how she should feel. I thought she was handling it pretty damn well. People had gone on killing sprees for less.**

**"I'm not as noble as you make me seem Leah. When I came back and found about the imprinting, I had been crazy with jealousy. I had wanted to rip Jacob Black to peices with my bare hands. The pain I was in was stronger than anything I had ever experienced before. I did not think I was going to survive it, hell I didn't want to survive it. I wanted to die and stay dead this time. I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. I loved her so much that I would rather she be with someone who deserved her and could take care of her. I may have wanted her happy but a part of me did not think it fair. I hated her for loving him. I hated him for taking her away from me. Most of all, I hated myself because I still loved her." I closed my eyes while speaking but they popped open when I felt Leah Clearwaters warm hand on mine.**

**"How did you get over it?" Her voice trembled as she spoke. She was so different than she usually was. She was almost..human. Right now she wasn't the only female wolf to exist. She was not the bitchy, bitter, harpy either. She was just plain old Leah. This is what you would see her as if you stripped away all her shields.**

**Taking her face in my hands, I turned her towards me. Forcing her eyes to lock with mine. "It's a funny story actually. This girl I know decided to knock some sense into me..literally. She basically told me to get over my shit and man up."**

**"Sounds like the kind of girl I'd like to meet." She offered me a broken smile.**

**"She is truly one of a kind." I let my eyes rake over her face. **

**I was taken aback by how beautiful she really was. Why had I not noticed this before? How could I have never realized how stunning she really was? I could feel myself lowering my head towards hers. It was like I had no will of my own. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to feel her warm lips against my ice ones. I needed to feel her warmth fill me up. Maybe she could breathe some life into me. **

**I had never had romantic feelings for Leah before now. I realized that this was probably not the smartest thing to do. We were both hurting from our previous relationships. If I kissed her now, I would be using her. That was something she did not need. She deserved more than that. I wouldn't be the next Sam Uley. I shook my head as I pulled away from her. She did the exact same thing. We both looked at eachother for a long time. **

**We sat in silence for the next few hours until Leah went home. Neither of us knew it at the time, but we had just taken a huge step in our friendship. We created a shared bond. We could relate to the other. Little did we know, that this would change things forever.**

When Alice and I finally made it home, the first thing we heard were the screams. Blood curtling screaming filled the house. I raced up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room. What I saw caused me to freeze up in the doorway. Leah lay on the bed, covered only by a thin white sheet. Blood coated almost every inch of her body. She looked like she had just escaped from a horror movie. She was screaming and thrashing around as Carlisle barked out orders.

"Hold her down! Don't let her struggle!" My father ordered as he jammed a needle into her arm.

This seemed to cause her pain to multiply. She struggled more than before as Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie held her down. Alice and Esme were handing Carlisle supplies he asked for. It seemed like every little movement caused her pain. One of her hands were clawing at the ugly red bite mark on her neck. Some venom was leaking out of the wound. Her body was trying to dispose of it.

When Carlisle injected her with yet another needle, her back arched and she let out a scream that shook me to my very core. I reacted on instinct as I lurched forwards and pushed Carlisle away from her. Logically I knew he wasn't hurting her on purpose but I felt the need to protect her. It was not rational. It was my inner demon coming out to protect what was mine. "Carlisle she is in pain, stop it!"

My father pushed me out of the way as gently as he could. "I am sorry son but I have to do this. It is for her own good. If you can't handle it, I suggest you leave."

I growled deep in my throat. "I am not leaving her side. I wasn't there before when she needed me, but I will be this time."

"Then move aside and let me do my job. I know you care for her son, but I have to do what is best for her even if it hurts. You have to understand that. I may not care for Leah in the same manner as you but I do care for her as if she were a daughter of mine. You have no idea what causing her discomfort does to me." He placed his hand on my shoulder as he spoke. I knew what he said was the truth. I stepped aside so he could work on her.

I went to stand by her head which was resting on a pillow. The red of her blood was soaking threw it. I caressed her hair as I whispered to her. I was letting her know I was here. She didn't have to go threw this alone. Her screaming lessened and she struggled even less. I was not sure if that was because she had no energy, or because of my soothing words.

Suddenly I was shoved away from her by a new arrival. Sam Uley was glaring at me as he took my place next to Leah. I moved faster than he could blink and I shoved him away from her. We both stood facing eachother. We were shooting death glares at one another. He growled at me and I snapped my teeth at him. We both took a step towards the other, getting ready to throw down.

"Boys behave." My pixie of a sister Alice stepped between us. "This isn't helping Leah any. If you feel the need to fight like cavemen I suggest you take it outside." She turned to look at Sam. "I think it would be best if you and the other pack members waited downstairs. I will tell you how it is going as soon as I know anything."

Sam looked first at me, then Leah, and finally Alice. He did not want to leave the room but I think he realized he was out numbered. With one final glare in my direction, he left the room, the other wolves following behind him.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie screeched and I turned around to see her panic stricken face. "She's not breathing!"

_**TBC...**_

_**AN: I am sorry it took so long to update. I have been very sick and it is hard to write. I hope you like this chapter. It was more serious than the first two. I thought that it needed to be this way for it to work. Oh! On a side note, I would love to hear what memories you would like to see. I know how it is going to end up but if you have ideas for memories then please let me know!**_

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

_**"Do you love her?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Do you love her more than you loved me?"**_

_**"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?"**_

_**"I think I have my answer."**_

_**"Does it bother you?"**_

_**"Does it matter if it did? I made my choice Edward, I don't regret it."**_


	4. Stay with me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight! Nor do I own the songs!**

**AN: I was pleased to learn that people loved this story. It made me smile. I saw New Moon and it rocked! Now I do have to to warn you, this story is not for Sam fans. There will be Sam and Emily bashing. And sometime there will be a Sam/Edward smackdown. I do hope that you like it and please R&R like always!**

**AN2: I absolutely love the song I used and I thought that the lyrics were perfect for this chapter. If you haven't listened to it, I suggest that you do because it is an amazing song. It's beautiful and moving and it just fit the mood for this chapter so well. Also, the memory is not as long as the others and I am sorry about that. It's just that this chapter was longer than I planned on it being and the memory, while lacking in conversation it is a huge turning point in Leah and Edward's relationship. I really hope your not to angry about it being short compared to the memories in other chapters. Another side note, the scene with Leah's victory dance..I was listening to the song C'mon N' Ride It. That song actually is the reason I wrote the victory dance.**

**-----**

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It cant be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of aaaaaaaa..._

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel._

_---Tears of an Angel by RyanDan_

_**"Carlisle! She's not breathing!"** _

I couldn't quite register what my sister was saying. Not breathing? Leah? Leah not breathing? Of course she had to breathe, she wasn't a vampire. If she wasn't breathing that would mean-No! I shook my head as I tried to deny Rosalie's words. Leah couldn't be not breathing. She was just joking around to get a rise out of me. That's what she loved to do. Any minute now she would pop up and yell, 'Ha! Score one for me leech!'

I took a step forward, watching Carlisle shine a small flashlight down her throat. He shook his head and tilted her head back further as he tried to get a better look. "Her airway is blocked. The venom is closing her throat and filling her lungs. I have to release some of the pressure. Alice, hand me that syringe please. Rosalie start chest compressions."

I watched as my blonde sister placed her hands on Leah's chest, above the she-wolve's heart. I watched as she would count silently and every third second she would push down on Leah's chest. She was trying to keep Leah's heart from stopping completely. 1, 2, 3 push, 1, 2, 3 push, 1, 2, 3 push. I could barely move as I watched Rosalie pump her heart for her. It was like I was the one on the table. The one not breathing. In that instant, I wished more than anything else that I could give my heart and my wasted breath to Leah. I had no use for them.

Alice had handed Carlisle a long thin needle. My father placed the needle where her lungs would be. He was going to try and suck out some of the built up fluid and venom that was hindering her breathing. His expression was calm but his thoughts were something else entirely. He wasn't sure if this would work at all. He had never had to suck vampire venom from a shifters body before.

There was just so much that could go wrong. He didn't know if her body would have a reaction and if it did, he wasn't sure what he could do to stop it. He didn't dare give her anything for pain, not knowing what effect that would have on her body. Also, her unusually high body temperature burned off medication so quickly that it never had time to do it's job fast enough.

"Carlisle, what can I do to help?" My voice cracked as I spoke.

I hadn't even realized that I had reached Carlisle's side. I had not been aware that I was walking in his direction. My thoughts focused entirely on the shifter laying on the bed. I could not just stand there and watch her die. I had to help, to do something. This was all my fault. If I had been any kind of friend, I would have locked her up until after the battle. She would be insanely angry with me, but she would be breathing and that is what mattered. She was what mattered and I had not been able to keep her safe.

What kind of man did that make me? Better yet, what kind of monster did that make me? What use were these powers if I couldn't save the ones I loved? What fun was immortality if I had to spend it without Leah Clearwater? She made life interesting and fun and worth living. When I was around Leah, I didn't mind not being normal or human. She made my vampiric life seem not at all like the hell I had once beleived. She wasn't human either but that was ok. I liked were-wolf Leah just the way she was.

She made me feel like my vampire life was a gift and not a curse.

We were like Beauty and the Beast. Beauty really had saved the Beast from a life of lonliness and pain. She had rescued me from the hell that was my own mind. For a long time I hated myself and what I was forced to become. Not that I would ever blame Carlisle, he had only been doing what my birth mother asked him to do. He had been lonely and needed a companion, a son. Carlisle had only done what he thought right and I could never hold that against him. If it was not for him, Leah and I would have never met. I would have been dead over 60 years before she was born. The point I wanted to make was that while carlisle had saved my life, (In a manner of speaking.) Leah had saved my soul.

I had beleived for many years that I didn't have a soul. I had been sure that my soul had been damned from the wieght of my sins. I had known that when my immortal life came to an end, I would be kept warm by the hell fires that would consume me. I had been ok with that, thinking that it was nothing less than what I deserved. I beleived that if I let myself burn in hell maybe that would be a way I could find redemption for every evil deed I had done. Leah and I had once had a conversation about hell and our souls. She told me that if I was damned then so was she. And then she told me that she wasn't going to be damned just because I was having an Emo moment and feeling sorry for myself. I had never brought up the conversation again after that.

Carlisle's words snapped me out of my thoughts. "Once I release some of the pressure, I need you to squeeze this bag every three seconds. You'll be doing her breathing for her."

He handed me a bag and I nodded as I watch my father jam the long needle into Leah's lungs. I waited for her to jump up or open her eyes and say something along the lines of, 'Your invading my personal bubble parasite, back off.' But she didn't move at all, not even a flinch when the needle penatrated her skin. She just lay there like a rag doll. It wasn't right seeing her like this. She was usually so full of life and now it was just...nothing.

_I love you so much Leah, please wake up. I never got to tell you before and now I fear that I'll never get the chance again. I would give up my life for you if I could, I hope you know that. I know that you probably want this all to be over but I'm being selfish and asking you to stay. Don't leave me Leah. Damnit Clearwater! Where the hell is that fighting personality now? Please Leah, fight..If you won't do it for yourself, then please..Do it for me. _I knew that I had no right to beg Leah to fight harder and survive but I did anyways.

I turned my head when I heard Carlisle sigh in fustration. My eyes darted from my father to Leah. I didn't have to wonder for very long what was going on. "Her lungs are filling faster than I get the liquid out. Esme, hand me that scalpel there."

_If I don't get the fluid out she's going to drown. _I frowned when I heard Carlisle's thoughts. My eyes were locked on the silver cutting device that was either going to do it's job and save Leah, or it wasn't going to work and end up being the death of her. It was a fifty-fifty chance. I may be a betting kind of man, (Just ask my brothers.) but gambling with Leah's life was one bet that I couldn't loose. This had to work, it had to. This was Carlisle's job, it was what he was good at. It was his forte and I had to have faith in him. He wouldn't allow Leah to die.

I watched as he brought the scapel down and pressed it to her flesh. Her skin sliced opened easily when he applied pressure. I could hear a slight sloshing sound as vemon and fluid spurted out of the wound. Carlisle wiped it away so he could see what he was doing. He was shaking his head in fustration. His thoughts alerted me that something had gone wrong. _The swelling is to severe, I cannot get the tube past the swelling. I need someone to breathe for her. Maybe I should- _His thoughts cut off abruptly when someone entered the room.

"Hey, where is your bathroom? I need to take a leak- Leah?" The shifter known as Paul had paused when he entered the room and layed his eyes on Leah. After blinking a few times to make sure that what he was seeing was real, he stepped deeper into the room. "What's happening?"

Leah may think that Paul hated her, but I knew the truth. He may rag on her and wear a mask of hatred when she was around, yet in truth he cared about her more than he would ever admit. He thought that she was a strong person. He actually looked up to her. He saw her as the sister he never had. I was suprised when I heard him blaming himself for her current situation.

_I should have been quicker! How could Sam be stupid enough to let her go off alone? Fucking Uley, if she dies I'm done. I won't stick with his pack if Leah dies because he was to much of a pansy to man up and partner her with someone. He is the Alpha, shouldn't he have been the one who fought alone? Why not give her a partner and let someone such as Jacob or myself fend for ourselves? It was almost like he wanted something like this to happen. Hell, he partnered everybody except her. _My head snapped up when I heard that. I hadn't known that little peice of information. I stored it away in my mind for later use.

I continued to listen to his thoughts. _Did he want her to die so he wouldn't have to be in her mind when she phased? Was he tired of reliving the memories of what an ass he had been in her thoughts? I wouldn't put it past that douche bag. I should have had her back. What the hell kind of pack brother am I if I can't protect my pack sister? As much I hate the filthy bloodsuckers, I will forever be thankful that the scarred one, Jeremy, Jeff, Jasper, Jim, whatever the hell his name is, was able to wrestle that leech off of her. I hope that Mr. Leech M.D. can save her. If he can, I'll be the first to shake his hand and give my thanks._

"Paul, good your here. Do you know CPR?" Carlisle looked at the were-wolf who had been so lost in his own thoughts that he looked startled when Carlisle spoke his name.

Paul shifted from one foot to the other as he answered Carlisle's question. "Only what they taught us in highschool."

The hot tempered wolf was nervous. He may be a bad ass when it came to fighting, but when it came down to a simple answering of questions, the boy was more nervous than that of a teenaged boy meeting his girlfriends father for the first time. He was wondering why it was relevant to know about the highschool courses he had taken. He kept glancing at Leah and each time he did, I could almost feel his worry triple in size. He wasn't comfortable seeing Leah so fragile looking. He thought that she looked even worse than Emily had after Sam scarred her when he freaked out and phased during a disagreement that turned into an all out fight. He did not think it had been possible to look worse than she had, but seeing Leah looking the way she did now, Emily's condition was nothing compared to Leah's.

"That will have to do. I need you to breath for her every three seconds. Can you do that for me?" Carlisle was still standing over Leah. He was widening the cut he had made moments before. It was about half an inch in length and now a tube was sticking out of her chest. Attached to the tube was a baggy that was quickly filling with liquid and venom. Some of her blood mixed in with it and caused it to have a pink tint in color.

Her body was still creating the liquid that was slowly drowning her. My father had only managed to slow the process. He was able to get out the liquid at a pace that was fast enough to keep her lungs partly clear. The baggy and tube that was inserted in her chest were the only things saving her life right now. I knew from my fathers thoughts, the liquid was not being created as quickly as it had been. It was slowing and eventually it would stop making any at all. It was a good sign in showing that there was some hope for her recovery. All we had to do now was get her breathing and her heart beating again.

Paul took a step backwards and held his hands out in front of him. He was shaking his head back and forth in a no gesture so fast that I was suprised his head didn't spin right off his shoulders. "Your the doctor. I don't think I can do this. I failed the class. I killed the practice dummy! Really, I pressed down to hard and cracked the dolls chest. I had to buy a new one to replace the one I destroyed. I don't feel like I am qualified to do this Doc."

All he could picture in his mind was doing to Leah what he had accidently done to the CPR practice dummy. He could picture himself accidently pushing his hand threw her chest or breathing to fast and choking her. He didn't want to be the one to kill her. He would never be able to live with himself. I actually felt bad for the poor guy. He felt guitly enough as it was. He had searched the area where Leah engaged the Newborn. He had not seen the vampire during his search and had deemed the area as safe. He was still berating himself for not looking more closely. _It should have been me. _Those five words kept repeating themselves in his mind.

"You have to. None of my family has actual breath. We need you to do this." Carlisle shook his head at Paul and anyone could see the worry in my fathers eyes. His tone was sharp, almost angry. I don't think I have ever seen Carlisle this worked up before. Even Jasper's presence in the room wasn't producing the calm that it usually did.

Paul looked behind him at the doorway longingly. I was waiting to see if he would make a run for it. "Let me get Jacob or Sam, they would be better for-"

Suprising everyone in the room, Carlisle put his fist threw the wall nearest him. "There is no time! We are going to loose her if you don't help us!"

Esme walked over to Paul and put her hand on his shoulder in a motherly way. The wolf flinched when she did this, but that was his only reaction. "Paul, I know your scared-"

I held back a groan. We didn't have time for this! With every second that passed, Leah was getting closer and closer to death. The mongreal sure picked a hell of a time to develope emotions. We didn't have time for him to weigh the pro's and con's of his decision. Leah was laying there dying and he was having a mental breakdown. I searched threw my memories looking for information about Paul. Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"What if it was Rachel?" I spoke the words and was pleased to see they had the effect I hoped for.

Instantly a picture of his imprint (Rachel Black) filled his mind. He saw her in Leah's condition. He pictured it so clearly that it almost seemed real. He could see the girls positions switched. Rachel covered in blood, heart not beating, a bluish tint covering her skin and darkening the longer she went without air. The vision went on in his mind. Him standing over Rachel's coffin as he was being held back by Jared and Jacob because he was trying to crawl into the casket with her. With a nod of his head, he looked at Leah and then at me.

In less than five seconds he was standing next to me and looking down at Leah. His gaze was one of determination. "Move over and let's do this."

He counted to three and then leaned down, his lips covering hers. If this would have been any other situation I would probably have beaten the hell out of him by now. Yet, it wasn't another situation. He wasn't kissing her, I had to remember that. Even if in some weird Twilight Zone moment he was kissing her, I would have no right to say anything. She wasn't my girlfriend and I only had my self to blame for that. If I had been any kind of man, I would have told her my feelings a long time ago. Now I may never get the chance again.

My eyes never left her still form as Paul breathed for her. Rosalie was still doing chest compressions. This was my biggest fear coming to life. Leah was dying and there was nothing I could do to help her. The one thing she needed was the one thing I did not posess. I could hear the clock ticking away precious seconds and fear clenched at my unbeating heart. This was taking to long. She should have responded by now right?

"That's right Paul, your doing great." My mothers soft voice filled the room as she encouraged the mutt to continue doing what he was doing. I supressed an eye roll. I love Esme, truly I do, but sometimes she is just to nice. Like now for instance, the dog was giving Leah CPR, he wasn't finger painting. This was not the time to be giving out gold stars.

The male shifter brought his hands down hard on the bed, making it shake. "Come on Leah, breathe damnit! Your not going anywhere Clearwater! Seth needs you to stick around. Who else is going to harass us guys? You can't be done tormenting us. Breathe!"

The male wolf went back to breathing for Leah. It was easy to read the fustration as he kept shaking his head. He was giving up. My eyes jerked to meet Carlisle's and I realized that he too was about ready to admit defeat. How could they be calling it quits already? This was Leah we were talking about! They couldn't be giving up on her already. It wasn't her time to die. She deserved to live a real life and not one filled with pain. She had to survive so I could try and give her that happy ending.

With a head shake of my own, I walked over where Rosalie stood. I growled out one word. "Move."

My sister never halted in her movements as she raised an eyebrow at me. "Edward, what are-"

"Get the hell out of the way Rosalie!" I snapped at her. If they wouldn't save Leah then I sure as hell would.

Rosalie looked at Carlisle, unsure of what she should do. "Carlisle-"

_Son, maybe this is not the best place for you to be. Perhaps you should wait downstairs will the wolf pack. I fear the stress of the situation has become to much for you to handle. I know you love her Edward, but sometimes you have to know when to let go. It is natural to feel a heavy sense of loss when someone we know passes on but that is the natural course that life takes. Maybe it was just her time to move on. Try to be happy that she can be in peace and move on to someplace better with no-_

"Get out of the way Rose!" Ignoring Carlisle's thoughts, I pushed Rosalie none to gently out of the way as I took her place by Leah.

Wolf boy Paul gave me a look plainly stating that he thought I had gone insane with grief. "Cullen, what the fuck are you doing?"

Placing my lips by Leah's ear I whispered to her. "You can't leave me Leah. Not when we just found eachother. Where is your stubborn streak wolf girl? Fight Leah, please fight." I kneeled down beside her as I continued to talk to her. "I swear to you Leah Clearwater, if you survive this I will love you for the rest of eternity. Hell, I will even fight for you if I have to. I will use every ounce of my power to show you that I am not like Sam. I would never hurt you. In order to do any of this though, you need to do one thing and that is fight. Come on Leah, do this one thing for me. Live, that is all I'm asking you to do."

I ignored all of the eyes that were staring at me as I stood up. With a deep breath to calm my nerves, I raise my fist high into the air before bringing down with almost all of my strength. It landed in the middle of her chest with a loud popping sound. No one dared to move for a few moments afterwards. Everything was silent until suddenly a faint thump, thump, thump, started and then got louder with each beat. I had never been so happy to hear a beating heart in my life. It was to bad that my happiness was to be short lived.

"She has a pulse!" Alice's bell like voice started the room into a flurry of action in the small room.

Carlisle patted me on the shoulder. "Great thinking son."

Rosalie was clutching Leah's shoulders and trying to hold her down. My sisters actions confused me at first. Why would Rosalie be holding down Leah? "Carlisle! She's going into seizures!"

My head tilted sideways as I watched Leah thrash around. For a minute I could only feel releived at seeing her moving because it ment that she was alive. It took me a few moments to realize that seizures were a bad thing. "Leah? Leah!"

"Get him out of here!" Carlisle screamed as he rushed to Leah's side.

Jasper had raced past me to stop me from reaching Leah. I struggled against my brothers tight grip. I reached my arms out, stretching them as far as I could. Why wouldn't Jasper let go of me? Couldn't he see that Leah needed me? If it was Alice in this situation instead of Leah he would be acting the same way. Why was he keeping me from reaching her? I needed to be near her. I had to let her know that I was here and that I would make it ok. I wanted to hold her and tell her how much she had come to mean to me. Why wouldn't Jasper let me do that? He had to be feeling the depth of my love for Leah. Jasper out of everyone else, he was the one who should understand what I was feeling. He should be helping me reach her, not hindering me.

I renewed my struggles against my brother. I tried shaking him off but he held firm in his grip on me. "Get off of me! Leah?"

Carlisle was injecting her with a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Even in my state of mind I was able to tell what it was. The syringe contained anti-seizure medication. He did not look up from what he was doing when he spoke. "I said get him out of here!"

"Emmett a little help here would be nice." Jasper had removed one of his hands from me in order to try and get a better grip on me.

I used that to my advantage and pulled as hard as I could to escape his grasp. I managed to free half my body and drag Jasper with me. I was only a few feet from the bed. _Just a little further and I can reach her. _I stretched my free arm out towards her figure that was resting on the bed. Jasper had managed to wrap his arms around my body and was currently trying to drag me away from Leah and out of the room. I hissed and snarled as I pulled and struggled against him. I struggled even harder when a massive form blocked me from seeing my wolf girl.

Emmett's voice filled my ears as he joined Jasper in the task of pulling me out of the room. "Edward, bro you need to let Carlisle do his job!"

"What if it was Rosalie Emmett? What then?" I snapped at my gigantic brother.

He was standing in front of me and Jasper was behind me. While Jasper pulled me in the direction of the door, Emmett would push me forwards. This tactic worked well for them. Emmett alone was getting me closer to the door with every push. If it had just been Emmett, I may have been able to fight against him. He had Jasper's help now though and that made my job of getting to Leah much harder.

Suddenly Emmett stopped moving. He looked down at me. "I would trust Carlisle to do his job."

I shook my head at him. "I- Emmett, I can't-"

He just didn't understand. He could say all he wanted but I knew that if it was Rosalie in Leah's position, nothing would keep him away from her. The same went for Jasper if it was Alice. Or even Carlisle if it were Esme laying on that bed. Could they not sympathize with me this once? They needed to see this from my point of view. I had just found Leah and to have that taken away was worse than death. She was my everything. She had become important to me in a way that I could not possibly explain with words.

Unlike with Bella, I hadn't fallen in love with Leah out of the blue. It had taken time for me to fall for the eldest Clearwater sibling. Because we had grown on eachother, our bond was stronger. We had gone from sworn enemies to tolerating eachothers presence. It had progressed from there to friendship which had turned to love, atleast for me. I was unsure of the depth of Leah's feelings for me. I could only pray that she loved me back. Even if she did not, it would not dimish my feelings for her. I knew that even if she hated me, I could never turn back. It was to late for me. I loved Leah Clearwater and I always would. She had drawn me into her web and there was no escaping.

"Yes you can." Emmett said to me.

His eyes locked with mine and I was suddenly bombarded with his thoughts. _You think that I don't understand? I may not have the same way with words as you do but I know what your going threw. If it was Rosalie who had been hurt...I don't think I would listen to reason either. You have to trust Carlisle to help her. Your doing no good just standing here. Your distracting Carlisle because he is worried about you. All his attention __**needs **__to be on Leah right now. You don't want him to be so distracted that he has a laspe in judgement that kills her do you?_

I frown while looking at my brother. "I love her."

God, those three little words ment so much more than I could explain. I'm not even sure there is a word in the english dictionary that could come close to describing my true feelings for the female shape-shifter. If I had thought the feelings and love I had once felt for Bella were strong, they would never be anything close to what my love, desire, devotion, and completeness I felt when I was with Leah were.

Bella and I had been doomed from the very start and deep down I think I had known that all along. When Bella and I split up, I had taken the time to examine my feelings for the human girl. Thinking back on it now, I realized my feelings had been foolish. I had lived long enough that I should have been able to realize there was no way I could fall in love with someone that quickly. Love, the everlasting kind of love was not instant. It wasn't seeing someone for the first time and just _knowing. _Love wasn't like the movies made it seem to be. Real love was messy and imperfect and utterly fustrating at times. The love, (If you can call it that.) I felt for Bella had been the fairytale kind. There was no way it could survive the trials of life and I had been right.

_"You just don't belong in my world Bella." _Truer words could not be spoke. I had been right all along. Bella did not belong in my world and she never would. I had been a moron for ever thinking different. My world consisted of monsters and demons. In my world it was wise to fear what lingered in the dark. The boogie man had nothing on the creatures that really roamed the streets at night. A human such as Isabella Swan could never fit into a vampires lifestyle. In my foolish quest to find love with Bella, I had tried to force my life, my world on her. She was human and because of that our love had ended tragically.

Leah once told me that she had never met someone who was as much as a masochist as me. Except for maybe herself that is. During a conversation one night, Leah had told me that Bella was like one of those women who marry convicted criminals. I had to agree with her on that point. Bella must have had some kind of death wish to be with someone who wanted to kill her most of the time. Our relationship had not been healthy for either one of us and I was glad it was over. Bella was lucky to have escaped with her life.

I had wanted so badly to feel human. I had wanted what my brothers had that seemed so far out of my reach. I was jealous that they could feel love, happiness, desire, and most of all completeness. I wanted to feel that with someone. I had been tired of being alone. I had needed to find my other half so I would be complete. I didn't enjoy the feeling of being half empty, like I was missing a part of myself. Leah was my other half, just like Rosalie and Alice were Emmett and Jasper's other halves. Now that I finally found her, she was slipping away from me. Like sand slipping threw the fingers belonging to a child.

Emmett's expression faltered and the usual smile he wore was no longer present. I could see my reflection in the blackness of his eyes. It vanished when he blinked before letting a sigh of sadness. "I know you do Ed, that's why you need to trust Carlisle. Do you think he would let anything happen to her?"

I didn't put up a fight when my brothers started dragging me out of the room again. I had no fight left inside of me. The events of the day so far had taken alot out of me. If I had been human I would be in a dead sleep by now. Being a vampire, I could not sleep and therefore I could not find an escape in my dreams. I was forced to be awake all the time. Maybe the old saying, 'No rest for the wicked.' was true in my case? Maybe this was my destiny? Stand by as the woman I loved went into an eternal rest, never to wake again and me...not being able to follow her.

**It was a sunny day in the small town of Forks Washington. The sun was shining, the bees buzzing, birds singing, and vampires hiding from the suns rays inside there home. It was Saturday, so thankfully we didn't have to skip have school. Missing school was always a hot topic in the rumor mill that was Forks. The less time we missed, the less suspicious people became. My family did everything they could to stay out of the lime light. No good would come from some humans sneaking around and stupidly stumbling onto our secret.**

**I was suprised to see Leah Clearwater burst through the front door with Jacob Black hot on her heels. We didn't have any plans to see eachother today. If I remembered correctly, today was Leah's pack day. One saturday of every month Leah and the other members of her pack would just spend the day together hanging out. Quil and Embry were not with them today. They had decided to hang out at Claire's house with Claire and her cousin. (Embry had imprinted on Claire's 15 year old cousin.) Because Leah and Embry's girlfriend didn't get along, (Embry's girl hated Leah with a passion. She was paranoid that Leah wanted to steal Embry from her.) Leah would only be hanging out with Jacob today. **

**Seth should have been with them, but he had gotten Saturday detention for skipping class. In fairness to the young shifter, he had a good reason. I suppose he couldn't come right out and say that he had been up all night patrolling the woods behind my house for any none vegitarian vampires. The public school system really needed to make exceptions for supernatural beings. If it wasn't for the wolves, some of the students and faculty memebers would probably have been a snack to a hungry rogue vampire.**

**"Leah? What brings you by today? I wasn't expecting a visit-" I had risen from my piano bench to greet Leah and Jacob but my hello was cut off when Leah's unnaturally warm lips met my unnaturally cold ones.**

**At first I was afraid I was dreaming, then I remembered that I couldn't sleep. Next I feared I was having some sort of hallucination brought on by mental and emotional stress. I cast that theory aside almost as soon as I had it. If I was having a nervous breakdown, I highly doubted I would be hallucinating about Leah. She would be the cause of my nervous breakdown, not starring in a delusion created by my mind. **

**After the shock had vanished, I felt myself starting to respond to the kiss. As luck would have it, that was the exact moment she pulled away. "Not that I am complaining or anything, but **_**what **_**was **_**that?"**_

**The she wolf ignored me and instead turned to face Jacob Black. She was grinning in an evil kind of way. The kind of smile that only Leah could pull off and not end up looking like an idiot. "Ha! Pay up Black."**

**Bella's mutt frowned and stomped his foot in anger. "What? That's not fair! You totally cheated!"**

**"Cheated? Cheated on what?" I was confused as to what the hell was going on. Jacob's mind was blank except for the image of a 50 dollar bill. I tried entering Leah's mind but she was blocking me out like she usually did. This was utterly fustrating for me. Leah and Jacob were always bickering about one thing or another. It would be nice if they would let me in on the big secret.**

**Leah scoffed at her Alpha and crossed her arms. "And how did I cheat Black? We had a bet and I won fair and square."**

**Alright, atleast now I knew a little bit about what was happening. I took turns looking at each of them, hoping for one of them to say something that would clue me in to the situation. When neither spoke up I sighed before begining my Q and A. "Bet? What bet?"**

**Jacob didn't bother answering me and instead chose to cross his arms to mimic Leah's actions. With a huff he replied to her earlier question. "He was caught by suprise. It doesn't count if he does not have enough time to react."**

**Leah raised her eyebrow at her Alpha. "That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard Jake."**

**Black's eyes narrowed at his female pack brother..or rather his pack sister. "Well I'm not paying up unless you do it the right way."**

**Not at all bothered by the glare he was sending her, Leah shot a glare right back in his direction. "The right way? Does that mean there is a wrong way? Geeze Black, it's just a freaking kiss. I don't think there **_**is **_**a wrong way to do it. Maybe I should be giving you and Bella some pointers."**

**"Hey!" I yelled out loudly. I was fed up with being left out of the loop. This made no sense to me at all. What did a bet and kissing have to do with me? My curiousity was killing me. "**_**Finally...**_**Now that I have your attention, would some **_**please **_**fill me in on what exactly is going on?"**

**"Woah, no need to throw a bitch fit Cullen." Leah stated as she turned to face me. She popped her chewy gum loudly and I cringed. Gum chewing was one thing I couldn't stand. The slopping smacking it caused was not at all endearing in anyway. Leah, having seen me flinch, offered up a smirk before popping her gum once again. "Seems that Alpha boy here doesn't think I am desirable to men."**

_**Is he blind or just plain daft? **_**That was the first thought that popped into my mind when I heard her words. Who in there right mind wouldn't find Leah desirable? Despite her rather..**_**loud **_**personality, she was very attractive. You would have to be blind to not find her attractive. Instead of saying all of this I settled for one word, well one question. "What?"**

**Jacob threw his head back before running his fingers threw his hair. Hey, running your hands threw your hair when aggravated was **_**my **_**thing and he was trying to steal it. "I never said that! You are blowing this out of proportion Leah."**

**That had been the wrong thing to say. Leah turned to face him once again. "Am I really? Are you telling me that when Seth asked if I had a boyfriend, you didn't snort in disbelief?"**

**"I wasn't snorting about **_**that. **_**If you will recall, the conversation started because Seth wanted to know why you were hanging around the Cullen's place so much. It was **_**your brother **_**who wanted to know if you were banging the mind reader, not me." I wanted to smirk when the look of discust crossed his features. Apparently the thought of Leah and I together in an intimate way didn't settle well with him.**

**Leah took a step forwards so she was right up in his face. "I distinctly remember **_**you **_**saying and I quote, 'Get real kid, the leech would never go for Lee.' or had you conviently forgotton that?"**

**The mutt threw his hands into the air as he rushed to defend himself. "I ment that you weren't his type!"**

**Leah's eyes darkened with anger. She placed on hand on her hip. "And why the fuck not? Is it because I don't trip over my own feet every two seconds like a certian Ms. Swan?"**

**The pooch was quick to defend his girlfriend. "This had nothing to do with Bella."**

_**Except that she is a walking disaster. Honestly that girl can't take two steps without her face eating pavement. **_**I once again kept those thoughts to myself. I was enjoying the she wolf verses the mutt confrontation that was happening in front of my very eyes. I got some sort of perverted pleasure at seeing Leah Clearwater wiping the floor with Jacob Black. It was quickly becoming my favorite pasttime.**

**"Your right, it doesn't." She turned to face me and I gulped. Hey, if you had Leah Clearwater looking at you like she will kill you if you answer wrong, you'd be nervous as well. "Do you think I'm attractive?"**

**I was sure to be careful choosing my words. Knowing Leah like I did, I knew that no matter how I answered her question, there was a risk of pissing her off. The female shifter was very touchy on certian topics and I was posative that this was one of those touchy subjects. "Are you asking if I find you desirable? I suppose that you do have a sort of exotic appeal."**

**My answer seemed to please her. She smiled slightly before launching into her next question. "So you'd do me right?"**

**That caught me off guard. I did not see that coming. How did I answer that and not get slapped? "Well I-I mean, it's not- Your very-And I-"**

**Leah chuckled once before waving her hand at me. "Relax leech, I'm not going to jump your bones. Your virtue is safe."**

**Thank god she hadn't made me answer. It wasn't that Leah was undesirable or anything of the sort. She was gorgeous, or as Emmett once said, 'She could be a Victoria Secret's model.' I had to agree with him on that. Leah was beyond beautiful. Beautiful was a word used to describe humans. Leah was much more attractive than any humans I had ever seen. She was the equivalant of what humans pictured Greek Goddesses to look like. The reason I had not said any of this outloud was because I couldn't be sure what her reaction would have been. With Leah you never know what will set her off. Knowing her, she would have gone into a rant about woman's rights and equal rights between the sexes.**

**The pup grinned in triump. I didn't like the smug look he sent Leah. Irritating puppy just had to try and rub it in her face when in reality he didn't know anything at all. "See? I was totally right Clearwater! I win! So pay up!"**

**"Hold on a minute Jacob. What exactly was this bet?" I asked calmly.**

**"We made a bet that she couldn't get you to kiss her." He sent her another smug grin. It was really starting to annoy me. "**_**Forcing **_**a kiss on you doesn't count."**

**"I didn't force him!" Leah snapped. Clearly I wasn't the only one who was fed up with Jacob Black's behavior.**

**"Did so!" The dog said.**

**"Did not!" She countered him.**

_**"Did **_**so!" He spat the words right back in her direction.**

_**"Did not!" **_**She hissed at him.**

**I stepped between the two of them. "Children! Please use your inside voices."**

**"Did to." Alpha boy whispered.**

**"I **_**did not!" **_**Leah whisper right back.**

**I felt the need to roll my eyes. I felt like a mother who was trying to stop her toddlers from picking fights with the other. "Jacob, stop trying to aggravate Leah."**

**The female shifter just couldn't let it go. "Wuss."**

**Jacob the wonder mutt scowled. "Harpy."**

**I rolled my eyes at the two wolves. Scary vampire killers my ass, they had the behavior of two 5 year olds. How there species could survive for this long was still a mystery to me. All these two ever did was bicker and bitch at eachother. I don't know how they ever got any work done. "Let's settle this shall we?"**

**Reaching out with my arms, I pulled Leah into my body. Not giving her any time to react, I slammed my lips down on hers. I was not prepared for the heat that seemed to flow threw my body when our lips made contact. Leah let out a little gasp of suprise and I used that to my advantage as I deeped the kiss. I had expected her to taste like wet dog but I was suprised to find she tasted like ocean water and fresh air. Her mint flavored gum tainted the natural taste that was Leah Clearwater.**

**Never in a million years did I think I would be standing in my livingroom kissing Leah Clearwater like she was the cure to all the worlds problems. One of my hands shot upwards to wind in her short hair. I had only intended to peck her on the lips. I had wanted to end this petty debate and to help Leah win her bet. The look that would take over Jacob Black's face would only be a bonus for me. Now that I had started, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to understand this feeling that had overtaken me the moment my lips met hers.**

**What was wrong with me? I wasn't the type of guy who went around kissing random girls. I was the gentleman who (if I could) would blush at the mention of sex. I didn't do stuff like this. I shouldn't be enjoying kissing Leah Clearwater as much as I was. And I was enjoying it an aweful lot. I may not be an expert on kissing, (My only experience was with Bella and that had not been anything to write home about.) but I knew somehow that Leah and I's kiss was explosive. An all consuming fire was raging within me and building in intensity. Finally I pulled away from even though everything in me was screaming to continue what I had been doing. Leah was the first to recover enough so she was able to form words.**

**"Ha! I win! Hey.." I was amused as Leah promptly burst into a victory dance. She waving her arms in the air above her head and dancing circles around Jacob. I had to cover my chuckle beneath a cough. I don't think Leah would be happy to know that I found her victory dance amusing and..cute. Suddenly, she just stopped moving. A look of confusion passed across her features before she turned to face me, her eyes accusing. "Dude, you stole my gum!"**

**Jacob Black literally turned a shade of green that would rival even Kermit the frog. "Gross! Ew..that's discusting!"**

**"Boo hoo Black." Having had her attention pulled back to Jacob when he spoke, she turned to him wearing a huge smile and holding her hand out. "Pay up!"**

**"Leah?" I called when she and Black started for the door after he handed her a crisp 50 dollar bill. I waited until she turned to look at me. "You forgot your gum."**

**"Oh right." She walked over quickly and pressed her lips to mine again before stealing the pink peice of gum from between my teeth. "Thanks Cullen."**

**I offered her a smile. "Any time Clearwater."**

**Heading back over to the dog, she ruffled his hair playfully. "Come on Black, your taking me to spend my 50 bucks."**

**The boy known as Jake glowered at his companion. "I **_**hate **_**you."**

**If it was possible, Leah's smile seemed to triple in size. "I know. If your a good boy, maybe I'll buy you an ice cream cone."**

"Do you love her?" I almost fell off of the couch when I heard Bella Swan's voice.

I had been so absorbed in my memories that I had not heard her enter the room that I was currently occupying. I didn't even remember my brothers bringing me down stairs in the first place. I did notice the wolves had left. I listened closely and I could hear them conversing outside. Paul must have joined them because I could hear his voice mixed in with the others. He was probably informing them of Leah's current condition.

The last thing I remembered was Leah having a seizure and Carlisle ordering me out of the room. I fought every instinct telling me to run back upstairs and take Leah in my arms. Emmett had been right, I was distracting Carlisle and he needed to focus on Leah so he could make her well. So with that in mind, I glanced up from my blood covered hands, (When had they gotten like that?) to look at my ex.

"Yes." I said in a casual tone and feigning interest. I was barely paying attention. My thoughts were centered on the girl who was laying upstairs and fighting for her life.

Bella bit her lip and lowered her eyes to the floor. She was playing with the hem of her shirt due to nervousness. "Do you love her more than you loved me?"

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. "Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?"

Bella took a step back, she wore an expression of hurt. "I think I have my answer."

I had not ment to hurt her but I wouldn't lie. I did not love her anymore and the love I once felt was not even close to what I felt for Leah Clearwater. How does one tell an ex that they could never compare to your new love? How could I possibly explain to Bella my true feelings. I don't think that saying something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry but you will never be able to compare to her. She is miles out of your league.' would have been the right thing to say.

"Does it bother you?" I asked as I tilted my head sidways took look at her.

I was shocked to realize a part of me wished it was _her _who had been injured during the battle. I hated that I felt that way because she didn't deserve this fate anymore than Leah did. It wasn't right for me to wish physical harm on another just because I felt as if my world was caving in all around me. Bella wasn't the vampire who had bitten Leah and I had to remember that.

"Does it matter if it did? I made my choice Edward, I don't regret it." She shrugged as she took a seat in the recliner across from where I sat on the couch.

There was a moments pause before I dared say anything. "I am happy for you and Jacob."

Bella's brow crinkled in confusion. "Why?"

I tilted my head so my eyes were facing the ceiling. It was times like these that I wished I had x-ray vision. I had the feeling that something was wrong but I shook it off and focused on the conversation that was currently taking place. "I may not love you Bella, but I don't want to see you unhappy. I am glad that he can love you in the way I couldn't."

Bella offered me a half smile which I could barely see due to the fact I was still trying to drill holes threw the ceiling with my eyes. "Thank you Edward. Can I ask you something?"

I clucked my tongue before answering. "Your going to ask no matter how I answer. Go ahead and ask."

"What makes her better than me? Why is she good enough for you but I wasn't? She's human too, well partly anyways. What makes her so special?" I could her voice cracking as she spoke and I took the time to draw my gaze back to her.

She brings this up now? What the hell was she thinking? Leah was upstairs maybe dying and she dares come to me and pulls a stunt like this? Didn't she know any better? Did she not have common courtesy? She wanted and Jacob and that's what she got. She has to learn that she can't just go around swapping boyfriends when she fears they may have lost interest in her. I was so angry with her right now. She may not like Leah..I get that. But really? She would stoop so low as to make a move on me when Leah was in such critical condition? She had no right, none at all. She got what she wanted when she chose Black, she had no right to back peddle now. What had happened to the her having made her choice and not regretting it?

"Bella I-" I was about to rip right into her but Carlisle appeared almost out of thin air.

"Edward, she is awake and stable for right now but I need to warn you-" I zipped past my father and raced up the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Leah thank god your awake!" I sat at the edge of the bed being careful not to jostle any of the tubes and wires surrounding her. I took her hand in mine. "I was so scared that I would never get the chance to tell you-" I trailed off as I looked at her. Something was off.

When she opened her mouth to speak, I thought I would die of heartbreak right there on the spot. "Excuse me..but _who _are you?"

**TBC...**

**AN: So how bad are you all hating me for ending the chapter like this? I'm evil aren't I? I did put a kiss in there for you all so that should make up for some of it. To be extra nice I will tell you all that a Sam/Edward smackdown will be taking place in the next chapter. Also, there is atleast two or three chapters left of this story. To be extra extra nice..I'll give you a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

**"I'm taking her home where she belongs."**

**"Over my dead body. This is her home. She feels safe here and she wants to be here..with me."**

**"Only because she doesn't remember you."**

**"You can't be that special to her either..she doesn't remember you but she still hates you."**

**"She is coming home with me. Emily and I can take care of her."**

**"I already told you Uley..over my dead body."**

**"That can be arranged."**


	5. The Secret Spot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight! Nor do I own the song!**

**AN: First of all, I wanted to thank you all for your support with this story. Sometimes I worry that you won't like things the way I write them, but you guys always seem to love what I write and leave reviews that make me smile. I wanted to say thanks to O. N. Labbit for all the advice when it came to the memories. For now own memories won't be bold or in italics, I will just be putting a (*whatever the date) at the start and end of memories. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please R&R like always!**

**AN2: I have no beta, so sorry for any mistakes you find. I stayed up all night to finish this for you guys. Let me know what you thought about it.**

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you _

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this _

_You calm the storms and you give me rest _

_You hold me in your hands _

_You won't let me fall _

_--Everything by Lifehouse_

**(Three Weeks Earlier: Edward and Leah's clearing in the woods.)**

Leah and I lay on the damp ground in the clearing we had claimed as ours. Funny story how that happened actually. One day Leah and I were talking and Emmett wouldn't leave us alone and let us be. For some reason my biggest brother was in an extra perverted mood. More than was usual for even him. Every remark he would make held some sort of hidden sexual meaning. It was pissing the female shifter off very quickly. I had tried defusing the situation before it exploded in Emmett's face, but my idiotic brother wasn't taking the hints I threw at him. Rosalie, who could always stop him from taking things to far with just a look, happened to be out hunting with Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had gone out of town to visit some friends in Vermont. So that left Leah and I alone with Emmett. I felt bad for us, dealing with Emmett could sometimes be very difficult and nearly impossible to do.

Finally having had enough of Emmett Leah grabbed my hand, which suprised since she hardly ever touched me, and dragged me out of the house to find somewhere that the two of us could be alone and I quote her when I say this, 'Where we don't have to worry about gigantor sucking the intellegence out of the room.' Leah could usually handle Emmett and his childish behavior, I think being friends with Jacob Black had something to do with that. That day though, for some reason she just couldn't seem to handle Emmett. I was thankful when she dragged me out of the house with her, I don't think I was in any sort of mood for Emmett's behavior.

Leah and I had not said a word as we walked threw the woods surrounding my home. We could not go to La Push for two reasons. The first was I was not welcome there. I did go to Leah's home on occasion because she had bitched out the Elder's and said that it was her choice if she wanted a bloodsucker in her home. They had agreed that if she kept an eye on me, I could go to the Clearwater house, only the Clearwater house. I couldn't even step foot on First Beach. The second reason we could not go to La Push, was the fact Leah was trying to get away from her pack brothers and La Push would be the one place that they would surely be. I had offered her the choice of going to the meadow that once belonged to Bella and I, but the wolf girl had adamantly refused. She said the only way she would ever set foot there was if she were dead.

So what did we do? We walked around the woods for a place to call our own. It took about three hours of walking in silence to find the perfect spot. It was actually Leah who found it. Rain had started to pour down from the sky as thunder shook the ground every few minutes. Leah was not going to turn around and come back to the house with me. She said she would rather drown than have to deal with the over hyper parasite that was Emmett Cullen. Being the polite gent that I was, I knew I couldn't leave her alone in the rain. So I followed her as she marched along for about twenty minutes. Right when I was ready to throw her over my shoulder and carry her to my family home, she found our clearing.

To say that it was beyond breath taking, did not even begin to do the small area justice. When I first layed eyes on the small clearing, I immediately thought of Leah. For some unknown reason the place just screamed Leah Clearwater. I shouldn't have been suprised that Leah was drawn to place like this. Even with the rain beating down, it had an unknown appeal to it. The tiny area was in the middle of the forest miles from my home. I was suprised I had never found it before. I wondered if maybe fate had led Leah and I here? It was almost as if a higher power had made this place especially for the two of us.

The trees surrounded the small circle shaped area that was maybe thirty or so feet in length and width. The sky was covered from view by the tree tops and only a small amount of rain made it threw the canopy. It was dark, shadows covering the ground and giving it an eerie feeling. There were two boulders that sat side by side reminding me of two chairs. It was plain but it was us. Leah and I had instantly fallen in love with the area and claimed it our own secret spot. We could often times be found here if not at the Cullen house.

The only ones who knew of our spot were myself, Leah, Carlisle, and Jasper. The only reason we had even told Carlisle and Jasper was because Leah did not want my family hunting around here. She forbid them to follow us and said that the small family of deer were off limits. The she wolf had even threated to dismember anyone who came into the clearing if it was other than Jasper or Carlisle. (I think she only did this for Emmett's benefit. My brother had tried to follow us when he noticed we were not hanging around the house as much as usual.) The only reason my brother and father could be here was because if there was problem and they needed our help, someone had to know how to reach us. Even Alice, my future seeing sister, was not aloud to know the location of our spot. She couldn't use her visions to find it either thanks to Leah's shape shifter status.

That's one of the things I really liked about Leah, she made my sisters second sight blind when she was around. I love my sister, but sometimes I just need a break from both being a part of her visions and seeing them in my head when she was around. Besides, it did my pixie sister good knowing that she couldn't rely on her visions for everything. I knew this annoyed Alice and yet, I liked watching her squirm when Leah made her visions flee. It could be amusing when my sister was in the middle of vision and all of sudden it just vanishes, due to the fact Leah was either close or the female wolf became a part of the vision itself.

None of the wolves knew of our special spot either. Leah is good at keeping certian things off her mind when phased into wolf form. This annoyed Sam Uley and Jacob to the point of anger sometimes. Sam had even lectured Leah about being responsible. He told her it was childish to hide the location of our clearing. 'What if there is a problem and I need to get ahold of you? How can I do that if you are not phased and I don't know where to find you?' Leah had scoffed when he said this. Her reply was simple. 'It's called a cell phone you jackass.' Sam had come up with another reason almost instantly. 'What if you don't have your cell? What am I supposed to do if you don't answer?' I had smirked at Leah's reply to her ex fiancee. 'First off all Uley, I always have my cell with me. Secondly, if I am not answering it's probably because I don't want to talk to you. It should not come as a shock to you, I never want to talk to you so it is nothing new. If there is a problem just call Dr. Wonder Leech, he knows how to reach us.' Sam had not liked that one bit and had stomped off in anger. We found out later from Seth that Sam had used his Alpha voice to try and get the location out of he and Jake. He had not been happy to learn niether boy was in on our secret.

"Why do you hate imprinting so much?" I asked her as we lay on the slightly chilled forest floor. I was laying on my back with my head turned so I could watch her.

She was laying on her stomach and picking at the grass and tiny flowers that littered the ground. She was kicking her legs back and forth as she did this. She was wearing white jean shorts and a black tank top. It was the middle of January and freezing outside. Since the cold didn't have an effect on either of us, she could wear shorts and not turn into a wolf or Leah shaped popsicle. She had even kicked off her shoes once we arrived. It was a nice change to see the only female wolf so comfortable and relaxed.

She hardly ever allowed herself to be placed in any situation if it would make her vulnerable.

To know that she trusted me enough to let her guard down around me, caused a surge of happiness to race within me. She did not let her guard down with Jacob Black and he's one of her only friends. Only I was given the privilege of seeing Leah so open and burden free. When we were alone together, it almost seemed as if she came alive or had just woken from a long sleep. It was almost like she transformed when it's only the two of us. I felt like I had been given a backstage pass that allowed me to see the softer side of the eldest Clearwater sibling. I had to admit that I liked it, I liked it a lot.

She looked up when she heard my voice. "You mean besides the obvious?"

I could feel the corners of my lips turn slightly upwards in a smile. I shook my head at her as the smile I was trying to supress widened. "Obviously I don't mean the most obvious reason."

I'm not quite sure why I had asked her this question. All I knew was I was curious. Everyone knew that Leah hated imprinting because of what happened with Sam and Emily. No one could blame her when it came to that. I was probably the one person other than Jasper, who could say they knew how she felt. I had been in her position when I came back to Forks only to find that Bella belonged to Jacob Black. He had imprinted on her while I was gone and when I found out, I seriously wanted to kill him. I may have left her for her own protection, yet in the back of my mind I always thought she and I would end up together. To realize I lost the woman I once thought my future had nearly destroyed me. (The fact I lost her to a dog, made me feel even worse.) So yes, I could relate to Leah when it came to hating imprinting. I knew that loosing Sam was part of the reason she hated it, but I couldn't beleive that was the whole reason behind her hatred. It went deeper and I wanted to know why.

"Obviously." She rolled on her side to send me a look of annoyance. Then for some unknown reason, the annoyance vanished only to be replaced by a look of amusement. I did not have to wait long to find out what she found so amusing. Knowing Leah, it could have been anything and I do mean anything. "Wow I think this is the most times I have said the word obvious in my entire life."

I choked when I tried to cover my chuckle. Only Leah Clearwater would be amused by something as simple as that. I tried to make my tone one of disaproval. "Leah.."

"What?" She raised her eyebrow at me. The annoyed look was once again firmly in place.

"Your drifting off topic." I replied simply.

She saluted me as a way to mock me. "Righty oh captian, let's get back on track."

"Your strange sometimes Clearwater. Your also very random most of the time." I rolled my eyes so far back, she could only see the whites. She shuttered whenever I did that, it seemed to freak her out.

"Oh yeah?" She narrowed her eyes while looking at me. "Well your..sparkly."

This time I did not bother hiding my laughter. I had to sit up when the laughter turned to shoulder shaking chuckles. "That was really lacking compared to your other, more creative insults."

My question about her feelings towards imprinting must have gotten to her. Usually her comebacks were quick, scathing, and original. The fact she hadn't replied yet alerted me that she was bothered by something. I tilted my head, which was resting on my arms, to study her. She was still laying on her stomach but her eyes had drifted shut. To most it would appear she had fallen asleep, to me it was obvious she was lost in thought. I did not bother interrupting her, she would reply when she was ready.

Leah confused me quite often. I could never figure out exactly how her train of thought worked. She could say one thing and mean something else entirely. We could be talking about the weather and her thoughts would be on something else. Her mind worked in a way that reminded me of a vampires. We creatures of the night could think about three or four different subjects at one time. Leah's mind was the same way. She could be thinking of completely different topics, not related to eachother in any way. We could be talking about a movie and she would be thinking about Seth, chores she needed to get done, finding a job, she really could think about multiple topics at once. I doubted that she could ever concentrate one specific subject. She would become bored easily and needed to have her mind working. Even in sleep, the female shifters mind was still spinning. Her brain would never shut itself off.

I wondered if maybe that was why she could not stand imprinting. Having her mind filled with only one person and one goal, making them happy, would drive her to the brink of insanity. Did she hate imprinting because she saw what it did to her pack brothers? Maybe she was scared of becoming a bumbling fool like them? Leah was very independant and did not like relying on someone else. Like I mentioned before, Leah Clearwater hated being vulnerable. To imprint would make her vulnerable again. I could understand why she would be afraid of that. If she imprinted, she would love that person more than she had ever loved anyone, including Sam Uley. If the pain of him leaving had been rough, I could imagine what damage an imprintee could cause if they abandonded her.

Leah clucked her tongue before she finally answered. "I didn't have proper time to prepare. I'll get you back later."

"I won't hold my breath." I shot a smug grin in her direction.

She bit the inside of her cheek in irritation. Her eyes twinkled with the laughter she was trying to keep hidden. "Ha ha Cullen. Bite me."

My reply came easily. "Is that an invitation?"

I let my eyes drift past her face to her neck. I licked my lips as I stared at her pulse point. I would never bite Leah, if I did she could die. I can't say I hadn't thought about it before. I am a vampire and she is a human. (Partly anyways.) There had been times where I really wanted a taste of Leah Clearwater. It was not like it had been with Bella. I wasn't consumed by a desire to kill Leah, it was out of curiousity more than anything else. I wanted to know if she tasted as good as she did when we kissed.

The day she kissed me to win a bet with Jacob, fueled my desire to taste her. Kissing her had been unlike anything else I had ever experienced. Nothing at all like kissing Bella. With Leah, kissing her seemed almost natural, unlike with Bella, which had been forced and highly dangerous. Just thinking about her warm lips caused my ice cold ones to tingle. I never was the type of person who beleived you could feel sparks when you kissed someone. That had all changed the day I kissed Leah Clearwater. When her lips touched mine, I was sure my heart would restart from the jolt of electricity I was feeling in that moment. I wanted more than anything, to feel that again. I knew the only way that would happen was if I kissed Leah. I was positive only she could awaken that spark within me. No other girl would ever affect me the way my wolf girl could.

Leah tilted her head to the side, revealing her long slender neck. "Go right ahead and sink your fangs into my neck, I hope you choke."

I drank in the sight greedily. What a dangerous game she played. Offering herself up as a snack to a vampire. She knew I would not allow myself to ever cause her harm. What she did not know was how badly I did want to taste her. Not her blood (Although I wouldn't mind a taste of that if she offered.) but her essence. I had to clench my hands into tight fists so I was able to fight the urge to reach over and drag her to me. I could picture myself kissing her lips, the shell of her ear, her jaw, and down her neck until I reached her pulse point. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to clear the images from my mind.

A few minutes passed in silence before I finally spoke. I did not want to continue the previous topic, it was causing me to become hungry. So I said the one word that popped into my mind. "So."

Leah sat up so quickly, I was suprised it hadn't made her dizzy. "La!"

"What?" I asked in utter confusion.

She rolled her eyes at me with a fustrated sigh thrown in for good measure. "For a guy obsessed with music your clueless most of the time. You said so and I said la. You know..Doe. Ray. Me. Fa. So. La. Tee. Doe!"

"Your singing voice is stunning." I stated before sitting up and clapping very slowly.

Leah's lips thinned into a tight frown. "Are you mocking me?"

Smiling, I placed my hands over my non beating heart. I gave her the best puppy dog eyes I could come up with. "Leah, I'm hurt you think I would ever insult your beautiful voice. You are very talented."

She didn't seem to be convinced. "Really?"

I smirked as I thought about my reply. The smirk only widened when I spoke. "Yes, if you look closely you can probably see my ears bleeding."

Reaching across the small space that seperated us, Leah punched my arm as hard as she could. "Maybe my voice isn't all bells and chimes like you bloodsuckers. I'm sorry that not all of us can be saintly, perfect, hundred year old virgins like you."

I inwardly flinched upon hearing her insult. That was hitting below the belt. I had never once been ashamed of being a virgin before, until I met the she wolf. Infact, I had been proud to say I was a virgin. It was a rarity in this day and age. Young people today had no sense of pride or self respect. There was once a time when women would wait until marriage to give themselves to a man. It was a show of love, devotion, and over all, it was a show of respect. Or it had been when I was a human boy. Leah loved making jibes at my lack of sexual experience. I often felt unsure of myself because of her remarks. She made me wonder if I really was wierd for being untouched.

Nowadays it came as a huge shock if you were able to find a pure woman. It was even more of a shock to find a pure, untouched man. Niether of my brothers had been pure before they met Alice and Rosalie. Emmett had been very friendly with the opposite sex. Emmett loved to brag about his past experiences with women. He had been the love em' and leave em' type. His motto had been 'Use them, loose them, never fall for them.' He was cocky and arrogant when it came to his sexual life. He was always giving me tips on how to 'conquer' the opposite sex. He thought I should have experience so I would be able to, and I will quote him on this, 'Have your woman screaming for more. You don't want to seem like some bumbling idiot who can't work his junk properly.'

It had lessened over the years, mostly thanks to Rosalie. She'd gotten annoyed with it quickly. When she refused my brother sex for an entire month, Emmett stopped mentioning it. If she was in hearing range he'd wait until she left. He never failed to bring it up when she was gone. He teased and tormented me whenever the chance arose. I never let his comments bother me because it was Emmett after all. I had come to expect nothing less from him. It's just how my biggest brother is. You either get used to it or learn to tune him out.

Rosalie had not been a virgin before Emmett. I considered her one though, I did not think that Royce King and his friends raping her should count. She hadn't wanted that. She was forced into the situation. I still cringed whenever I or anybody else thought about it. Royce had been beyond brutal with her. Beating her, raping her, spitting on her, laughing as she cried, calling cruel and vulgar names, then leaving her for dead to be found in the morning by someone passing by. Royce King had truly been a monster. He had taken an innocent woman and crushed all her hopes and dreams in a single night. She had never been the same after that.

Could you really blame her? It's no wonder she took an immediate disliking to me. She had been distrustful of men for a large amount of time. Carlisle, Esme, and I had feared she would never be able to move on and find happiness. Then Emmett had come along and brought out a side of Rosalie I thought had vanished when her human life ended. He had awakened the woman inside of Rosalie. He was kind and understanding of her shyness and fear when it came to being intimate. He never rushed or pressured her to do something she was not ready for. He had taken his time with the beautiful blonde, getting to know her as well as letting her learn to trust him. Their relationship may seem to be purely physical, but my family knew it went deeper than that. Rosalie was Emmett's angel, while Emmett was Rosalie's savior.

Jasper had also been one of the non virgin male population. I was not suprised by this news. Jasper had been both a military man as a human and a soldier in Maria's vampire army. Being second in comand, my scarred brother had been Maria's property. She would use him to satisfy her needs as she saw fit. Jasper had never loved Maria, nor was he sexually attracted to her. The only reason he was intimate at all with her was because of the bloodlust. When a vampire feeds, he or she will automatically become arroused. Jasper had been Maria's way of finding release. And by sleeping with him, it showed her claim over him. In the end, Jasper walked away from Maria and all that she stood for.

When he found Alice, he knew she was his mate. He had always been faithful to my sister. He never once let his thoughts or his eyes, stray to another woman. Alice was all he could see, his love for her never once wavering. Some people thought he did not love Alice because he rarely showed her affection in public. My brother was very reserved and private. The ability to feel and manipulate emotions made him that way. When they first joined the family, we were unsure if they were a couple. You couldn't really blame us considering his behavior towards her. He hadn't acted like her mate until Emmett made a sexual remark towards Alice. As soon as Emmett said the words, Jasper's eyes instantly darkened then narrowed into slits while he pulled the pixy-ish vampire into his chest.

Jasper may not show his feelings in public often, that didn't mean he wasn't very protective of my sister. He absolutely adored, cherished, and worshipped the future seeing vampiress. He would do anything for her, including dying to save her life if it ever came to that. Alice was Jasper's whole world. He didn't need to shower her with physical displays of affection for her to know that. The looks and soft smiles he sent her way was proof enough. Even at home, my brother still refrained from bestowing PDA's on her. I think I'm partly to blame for that. Jasper knows how lonely I was; He did not like rubbing he and Alice's relationship in my face. He tried to keep the physical contact with his wife to a minimium when I'm around. He saved all that for their bedroom or when they had some alone time together during a hunt.

Alice...No one really knew about Alice's past since she couldn't remember. We merely assumed she had been pure when turned. I had my suspicions she may not have been. Alot of times, doctors and nurses abused patients in mental facilities. Often they would sexual abuse there patients just for the fun of it. They knew they could get away with it; Who would beleive some crazy in a nut house? It was the perfect way for some sicko to get his rocks off and not worry about the reprocussions. I sincerely hoped Alice never had to endure something as horrid as that. If she did, I was glad she's unable to remember. If she ever remembered something similiar to that having happened to her, there was no doubt in my mind Jasper would hunt down the relatives of whoever responsible and making them all pay for what their relative put my pixie of sister through.

I did not want to think about Esme or Carlisle. They were my parents for crying outloud. Similiar to any other teenager, I never wished to know of my parents sexual encounters. It's creepy and disturbing in it's own right. I may be older than Esme, but I still considered her my mother. I knew she had a husband before Carlisle. She had a child as well, so obviously she was err..inimately involved before being turned. I shook my head to clear away the images burning themselves into my brain.

With a chuckle, I responded to the she wolf. "Aw Leah, did the vampire hurt the puppies feelings?"

Leah huffed and rolled on her side facing away from me. "I'm ignoring you."

I crawled over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. My tone was light, friendly, and teasing. "Come on Clearwater, you know you love me."

She covered her ears with her hands. "I can't hear you. I'm to buisy pretending you don't exist."

"You can't ignore me forever." I hopped over her, once again kneeling infront of her.

"Wanna bet?" She chirped before rolling over and facing away from me yet again.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out since she couldn't see me. "If I say I'm sorry will you quit pretending I don't exist?"

"Will you mean it?" She ask, rolling onto her other side so she was able to look me in the eye.

I shrugged in her general direction. "You can pretend I do if that's what it takes."

"Pfft..I'm going to back to pretending you don't exist." She snapped while rolling away from me once more.

"Leah." My tone was a whine as I tried to get the she wolf's attention. "Please stop ignoring me." Grabbing her shoulders, I rolled her until she was facing me. "I'm sorry I insulted your singing. I was in the wrong. Your a wonderful singer and could star on American Idol." When sucking up didn't seem to be working, I moved on to another tactic...begging. "Come on Leah." I bit my lip after letting out a moan of fustration. I hated being ignored. It would have been smart to keep my mouth closed instead of teasing her, yet I had been unable to stop myself. "Clearwater! What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" Wolf woman remained silent even after I shook her. Suddenly I felt a wicked smile curl my lips upwards. "Maybe I will just have to torture you into liking me again." This statement earned an eye flicker in my direction. I laughed once as a plan took over my thoughts. "Remember Leah, you gave me no other option." I told her before wiggling my fingers at her.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed, resting on her elbows.

Shooting her a grin filled with a teasing promise, I shook my head. "To late."

I pounced on the one female shifter in existance. One of my hands held both her arms above her head and the other started tickling her tummy. "Hey! Leech stop-don't tickle me! This isn't fair-stop...Ha ha! E-Edward please s-s-stop!"

I never stopped my assault on her. "Do you give in and forgive me?"

"Never!" She squealed, bucking her hips upwards, trying to knock me off of her.

"You really shouldn't have said that." My torture doubled in speed. My fingers dancing over the exposed flesh of her stomach.

By this point her cheeks were tinged pink and her breath came out in husky pants from laughing so hard. "E-Ed-Cullen st-s-stop it!"

I lowered my lips to her ear. "Do you surrender?"

"Yes! Yes! I-I give in t-t-to you oh mi-mighty l-l-leech." Leah was choking on her laughter, admitting defeat. It was nice seeing her so happy. I felt humbled knowing I had caused her momentary burst of joy.

Slowly I eased up on the tickling. Finally I stopped completely and offered her a genuinely happy smile."See, was that really so hard?"

Pushing against my chest until I fell backwards into the grass, Leah sat up indian style, (No pun intended.) facing me. "Yes. It was the most painful thing I ever had to do."

"You'll get over it." I clucked my tongue after answering her.

She was silent a minute before deciding to speak. "So do you really want to know?"

I could feel myself blink in confusion. "Huh?"

"Way to articulate." The dark haired girl across from me rolled her eyes and threw a handful of grass and dirt at me. "Did you want to know why I hate imprinting so much?"

I had almost forgotten about that. I was unsure if this was a trick or not; I chose my words carefully. "Only if you want to talk about it."

She leaned over to slap the back of my head. That's what I got for being considerate of her feelings. "You started this whole conversation and you choose now to ask if I want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." It was true, I was curious about her hatred for the magical bond that was imprint. Still, if it made her uncomfortable or upset in any way, I wouldn't ask her to talk about it. I only wanted to know if she wanted me to know.

Leah threw her hands up. "Stop with the being so polite! Gah, your just too nice sometimes ya know?"

"Would you rather I be rude?" I questioned.

Her answer suprised me even though I should have seen it coming. "Yes, I would actually. You want to know why? Because that's what I am used to. I hang around Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry on almost a daily basis. Burping without saying excuse me, leaving the toilet seat up, stealing food from my plate, chewing with your mouth open, making sexist remarks, that is what I am used to. I'm not used to someone who actually has manners and cares what they say may effect me in a negative way. I am the only female shape-shifter to exist and my pack brothers are anything but polite. It's wierd when your so..nice to me." She crinkled her noise in distaste at the last three words she had spoken.

"I appologize for having manners and not acting like I was raised in a barn?" I raised one of my bronze eyebrows in confusion and wonderment.

Her reply was joined by a crooked grin. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

I scratched the top of my head, trying to come up with a reply that would satisfy her. Only Leah would get upset because I wasn't being rude to her. Sometimes her logic appeared to be ass backwards. " Alright, I demand to know why you hate imprinting so much. If you don't tell me I'll beat the crap out of you until you do?"

"Very good leech, your learning." She took a moment to stretch before continuing with what she had been planning to say. "I hate imprinting because it's fake."

I tilted my head in confusion and interest. "How so?"

Leah let out another sigh. She gave me a look that said she thought I was either dumb or just thick headed. Probably a mixture of both. "It's like instant love. One look and your hooked for life."

My confusion only deepened at hearing her words."That's a bad thing? I would have thought finding the one person your ment to be with for the rest of your life would be a good thing."

Leah rubbed her temples, trying to keep her headache from growing in intensity. "Sure, it sounds good in theory and all."

"But?" I prompted.

She shifted her body until she was able to find a comfortable position. I had a feeling that my question was going to earn me more than a simple one word answer. "How do you know that your ment to be with that person at all? Who says that they are the perfect match for you?" Her voice rose in pitch as she continued her little rant. "Personally, I beleive that imprinting is random. I think that fate just picks two names out of a hat or something. Just because some magical bond unites two people together, it doesn't mean anything. There is no real bond of trust or love and in some cases, friendship. Imprinting is just an intense desire to make the imprintee happy for life, even if doing so makes you suffer. It's forced love. You don't choose it, you have no choice but to love that person. What if you end up with someone who hates you? When you imprint, you love them more than anything in this world, it doesn't mean they feel the same way about you. They could wish for you to kill yourself and you would have no choice but to do just that."

"Lea-" I started but was cut off before I could even finish saying her name.

She continued speaking as if I hadn't said a word at all. "I mean who wants a relationship like that?"

I took the chance to speak before she could cut me off for the second time in five minutes. "Who wouldn't want utter devotion?"

"It's not-" The smallest wolf frowned deeply. She was silent for a moment, her brain working at it's usual quick pace. "Let's put it this way. Take you and I for example. If we were together, would you want me to be totally devoted to you? And think carefully about your answer. I would have to do what you wanted without a complaint. I would never argue with you about anything. It may sound wonderful and perfect, but I don't think it is. It would be as if I had become a stepford wife. Who really wants someone like that? The best part of a relationship are the hard parts. They show you what love makes love worth fighting for. The good, the bad, the ugly, that is what love is all about. It's not about being perfect and never making mistakes. Mistakes are what make love worth having. If I had imprinted on you, it would be like how Jake is with Bella. Would you really want me to be like that? Would you want me to give up my dreams and my life just to make you happy? Wouldn't you rather I make you happy because I wanted to and not because I had to? If I had imprinted on you, you can't tell me that in the back of your mind you wouldn't always be wondering if I was doing something because I wanted to or because I felt that I had to."

I had never looked at it from that perspective before. Thinking about it, I realized she brought up a valid point. How could the imprintees ever be sure that their wolf truly loved them? They could never be sure that their shifter wanted to be with them or felt obligated to stay with them. I knew that if Leah had imprinted on me, I'd always be wondering if she was happy with the real Edward Cullen. I knew I would forever be fearful she only stayed because she had no other option. If you thought about it, it's a bit like being shackled to another person for the rest of you days. You could never do anything without the other prisioners consent. The smallest and easiest choices would become difficult, especially if the other person didn't feel the same way you did about certian topics.

Looking over at Leah, I saw how much she believed her words. Because of that, I beleived them as well. She really had thought about this. She'd put so much time and energy into all of this. For the first time, I was curious to know how deeply Sam imprinting on Emily had affected her. Her feelings for imprinting went deeper than hate or severe dislike. Sure, hate was part of it, no suprise there. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling she was keeping quiet about something. The way her eyes softened from there natural harsh coldness was a neon sign alerting me I was missing some huge clue.

All of a sudden it hit me like a ton of bricks. I realized that Leah was not only angry at Emily, (She had every right to be.) but she was concerned for her cousin as well. It was pretty obvious. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen this before. The way she talked about imprinting; She was scared for her scarred cousin. She was terrified that Sam may not love Emily in the way her cousin deserved to be loved. No matter what had happened in the past, she loved Emily. She didn't like her cousin anymore, but she still loved her. Emily had betrayed her in the worst way and Leah managed to worry for her.

She did not want Emily to end up like she had. I don't think she would able to stand it. All her worries about imprinting and how it was not real true love, weren't only about her. I had thought she was scared she may imprint in the future. Her fear would have been understandable. If I was Leah, I would be terrified about what may happen if I did end up imprinting on someone one day. Never knowing if your good enough must take it's toll on a person. Fear for her future was part of her reasoning, but not the main one. I had been wrong all along. She wasn't worried for herself, she was worried about Emily.

Leah Clearwater was stronger than anyone knew. All this time her pack had thought she was a bitter heartless harpy who only cared about her own pain and no one elses. I now saw how untrue that was. She acted this way not because she was a bitch; She acted this way for the sake of Emily, Claire, Rachel, Bella, and Kim. She was trying to show the girls, who had been imprinted on by her pack brothers, how dangerous and heart breaking the bond of an imprint could be. Leah 'I'm a bitch' Clearwater turned out to be a softy. Her cold bitch facade was only her mask. Inside she was a caring person who didn't want to see anyone torn down like she had been.

I felt like I was seeing Leah in a new light. The girl I thought I she had been, had multiple sides when it came to her personality. She was a mystery and I didn't know if I would ever be able to unlock all of the different sides she posessed. Eternity wouldn't be long enough to uncover all the secrets of the shape shifting Leah Clearwater. So many things I had yet to learn about her. Everyday she suprised or through me for a loop. She did not fit the standards I had come to expect from women both human, vampire, or wolf. She contradicted my views of the opposite gender. She was unique in her right and there would never be another like her, of that I was sure. Leah Clearwater was one of a kind. She reminded of a precious stone; Rarer than emeralds, rubies, and even diamonds.

I conveyed all of my sincerity into the words I used to form a reply. "I never realized you could be so insightful and deep Clearwater."

The Native American shot me a look filled with suspicion. She probably thought I was teasing her again like I had about the singing. For a few minutes I was unsure if she was going to reply or not. She must have realized my sincerity was genuine. Eventually she answered my previous statement. "Hey, I may be bitchy most of the time, but I have layers."

I was sure I was about to put my foot in my mouth with what I was going to say next. I couldn't stop myself from making some sort of sarcastic remark. Hey, she had left herself open to my teasing insults. "I didn't know Ogres had layers."

I could clearly see my wolf girl clench her jaw in anger and irritation. Usually she was the one who came up with sarcastic remarks. I knew she had to be feeling irritated that I was stealing her thunder today. It wasn't my fault she was distracted, I was simply taking advantage of her distraction. "Funny smartass."

My teeth sparkled when I shot her my trade mark dazzling smile. "I thought so."

Out of blue Leah's sarcasm reappeared with a vengence. "If I'm Shrek your Donkey. It shouldn't be hard for you to be him, you should be used to being an ass. You've had like a century to perfect it."

I clapped my hands mockingly. "Did you hurt your brain while coming up with that remark?"

She snorted at my lame ass come back. "Your just mad that I'm that damn good."

I scoffed at her with a roll of my topaz eyes. "You were right you know."

Her expression turned to one of smugness and arrogance. "I usually am."

I didn't hide my annoyed expression. Leah's one of those people who has to be right about everything. I was the same way. It fustrated me at times. Neither of us wanted to be proven wrong. I decided to ignore what she said, I didn't want to start another pointless disagreement between the two of us. "I was talking about the Imprinting. I never really looked at it in that perspective before."

Her smile vanished instantly. She pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin lightly on top of her knees."I have had alot of time to think about it. I was always afraid that-"

Concern crossed over my features. I didn't like the sudden depressing turn our conversation had taken. "That what?"

"That it was me. I was afraid that something was wrong with me." She was doing a pretty good job at hiding her sudden sadness brought on by our discussion. Her face gave nothing away. If I hadn't been able to detect the slight tremor in her voice, I would have beleived she'd cut herself off from her emotions. "When Sam imprinted on Emily, I never understood the reason why. Every minute of everyday, I would search my mind for why I wasn't good enough for him. We had seemed so perfect for eachother and I couldn't comprehend why fate chose her for him and not me. Was I not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Was she better wife material than me? Would she be a better mother to his children than I could be? I never understood why."

As she spoke I could picture it all in my mind. I didn't need to be a mind reader to see how it all most likely played out. Sam telling her he didn't love her anymore. Emily announcing the engagement. Sam and Emily smiling while asking Leah to be the maid of honor. Emily walking down the wedding isle towards Sam Uley. Leah watching as Sam kissed her cousin and promised to love her through better or worse, in sickness or in health, til the day death tore them apart. Leah having to hear him promise Emily the same things he had promised her once apon a time. Then she had to see Emily round with child and glowing with the joy of pregnancy. Something that Leah could never have.

A genetic dead end, that's what her pack brothers used to describe the fiesty she wolf. Leah was forever frozen in the body of her twenty somethinng self for the rest of eternity. She could age again if she ever made the decision to stop phasing for good. Somehow, I didn't see that happening anytime soon or ever for that matter. To stop phasing to had learn to get a handle on your emotions, especially anger. Leah's a very emotional person, which is both her gift and her curse. Often times her emotions controlled her actions. Personally, I hoped she never stopped phasing. I had seen so many people grow old, hair turning grey, skin developing wrinkles, loosing their minds, and finally dying. I don't think I could handle watching Leah deteriorate in front of my very eyes.

Without realizing it, I was sitting besides Leah on the damp grasss. I reached my hand up to caress her cheek but thought better of it, dropping my hand just before it was able to make contact with her skin. "Do you still wish it had been you?"

Leah bit the inside of cheek before answering me. She was being so open and honest with me. Maybe she was learning to trust me? She had to know that I would never say or do anything to purposely hurt her. All my teasing and joking around mean nothing and she knows that. I was beyond grateful she was opening up to me. For some reason unknown, I needed her to trust me. "Sometimes. Not because I still love him. Because it would have been easier. I suppose you could say that I'm not in love with Sam anymore, more like I miss the idea of what could have been. Do you know what I am trying to say?"

I nodded, I knew exactly what she was trying to say. "I do. It was the same way with Bella and I. I loved the idea of what we could have been. I do not think that I ever really loved her to begin with. I loved certian things about her. I loved her closed mind because I wouldn't constantly be hit with her thoughts. I could imagine that she was a certian way. You see, usually people have such vain and self centered thoughts. Due to the fact that I was unable to read her mind, I beleived she was unique. It turns out that she was not unique at all. She was the same mindless drone as everyone else."

Leah half smiled. She was president of the 'I hate Isabella Swan' club. "Am I like that?"

I nearly choked at hearing her question. She couldn't seriously thing she was like Bella could she? Bella..Bella was the exact opposite of Leah Clearwater. Leah was out going and opinionated. Leah was sassy and fiesty. She didn't take shit from anyone and she was loyal to very few. Leah was a fighter at heart, she would do anything it took to keep her loved ones safe. She didn't want nor did she need a man to take care of her. If Leah didn't like something she would not hesitate to tell you so in great detail. The she wolf would try anything once and never did she back down from a challenge. No, Leah Clearwater was nothing like Isabella Swan. She couldn't ever be like Bella even if she tried. Leah was..Leah. That's really the only way you can describe my shape shifting, Native American friend.

"No, you are different." Boy wasn't that the truth.

Leah took a page from my book by tilting her head in confusion. "How so?"

This time it was my turn to sigh. I couldn't expect her to open up to me and not ask for me to do the same in return. It was only fair that I share some of my secrets and theories with her. "It's hard to explain. You can close your mind to me or leave it open. Yet, that is not what makes you special. Your thoughts are not like everyone else's. Most people either say what is on their mind or speak the exact opposite. You do not do either, not exactly I mean. Your thoughts seem to break down and morph. You don't seem to work like others do. Your mind is always spinning and tumbling. For me, reading your mind is probably what riding a rollercoaster feels like to you."

For the first time ever, Leah seemed at loss for words. She settled for blinking a few times. I had accomplished the impossible, I had Leah Clearwater speechless for over 2 whole minutes. 120 seconds of silence from the she wolf before she responded. "So I'm a freak to the freaks? I am a freak's freaky freak?"

I snapped my fingers together and the sound echoed in small clearing. "See, that there is a perfect example of how your mind works. It's fascinating to me. Whether I am reading your thought's or reading your expression because your mind is blocked to me, everything you do is done in a purely Leah-ish way. I love you."

A little gasp of escaped from her lips. Her eyes were wide and full of shock and suprise. "You what me?!?"

I crinkled my brow in confusion. Had I said something wrong? What did I say to prevoke such a reaction from her? I made the choice to talk a bit slower this time around. Maybe she hadn't heard me properly before. "When I am with you, I can never feel boredom. You are so full of life that being around you makes me feel alive. I love being around you no matter if your angry, happy, depressed, or even if your sleeping. No matter what you are doing or what you are feeling and thinking, it makes me feel alive."

She relaxed almost instantly. "You love being around me."

I gave her another look full of confusion. Was she suddenly hard of hearing today? "Yes."

I was completely taken by suprise when she breathed a big sigh of relief. She looked like she had been about to go catatonic on her for a second. She had been staring at me like I had just admitted to robbing a bank. "Well be careful how you word things, you almost scared me to death for a minute."

What on earth was she-oh. I understood it now. She had taken the words 'I love you' deeper than I had ment them. Or had I? Did I love Leah Clearwater? I loved spending time with her. I would be lying if I said I didn't find her physically attractive. Did I love her? We were friends of course, but did I want more? Did I see her as something more? I didn't love her like I did my sisters or my mother. They were family to me and I had never thought of them as anything other than family. Also, I had never kissed either of them for any reason including to win a bet. Ok, I saw Leah as something more than a sister.

I saw her as more than just a best friend as well. Her younger brother Seth, he was someone I considered a friend. He and I got along but we didn't click the same Leah and I seemed to. I couldn't talk to him about certian things because it made me feel like I was corrupting the poor kid. I did not have that problem with Leah. I told her everything without worrying about tainting her. She was already tained as much as I, maybe more if possible. Seth was young and untainted by the horrors of the real world. That kid can see the bright side to any situation no matter how bleak it appeared to be. He was always reliable for a laugh. Spending time with him made me feel like a human teenager again.

I scratched 'just friends' off my mental list. Hmm..What was Leah to me? Not a sister, not a friend, and no longer and enemy. She was...important to me. Great going Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I've been around a century and I was having difficulties deciding what the smallest shape shifter meant to me. Come on think! I mentally scolded myself. Ok. Back to the topic at hand. What did Leah Clearwater mean to me? Well, she's almost always on my mind. I would do anything she asked of me if it would put a smile on her face.

Unknown to her, sometimes I would sneak into La Push just to watch her sleep. Seeing her with no defenses up was something I considered a gift. I wanted to keep her troubles from ever returning. I often found myself just watching her for no particular reason. I wished that I could be the man to comfort her and hold her. I really wished I could kiss her again just once more. I would-

Oh. My. Goodness. I was in love with her. Completely infatuated with her. Why hadn't I seen the warning signs before? How could I let this happen? When did this happen? I didn't plan to fall for the girly shape shifting wolf. I had not planned on ever falling in love again. I was willing to be conent with my life as it was. What had changed? Why had man plans gone ass backwards? It was not that I didn't want to love Leah, it was I couldn't let myself her. A little to think of that now. I was already in love with her and I knew from experience you couldn't choose who you fell in love with. Question was, do I tell her how I feel? Do I pursue her romantically? Did I even want to take the chance?

The thought of Leah with another man sent red hot jealousy boiling in my blood. I shook my head at my thoughts. What was wrong with me? Leah was not my mate. I had no claim over the she wolf. Leah would never allow a man to say he claimed her. She wasn't my girlfriend or lover. We had never been on a date before. We kissed once so she was able to win a bet with the mutt Jacob Black. Our relationship, whatever it may be, was built more on shared interests and things like that. It had never been based on anything physical. Don't get me wrong, I have thought about Leah in that way before. I was a man, you can't hold it against me. I was forever stuck in the body of horny seventeen year old boy. You set someone as stunning as Leah in front of any boy my age and you'd be lucky if they could form two sylable words.

An idea popped into my mind. I had to see if she felt anything for yours truly. I would have to be sneaky, it would do no good for Leah to find out the truth and become so discusted she never talked to me again. Once I knew her feelings I would decided what to do about mine. "Why does the thought of me loving you frighten you so?"

She raised her chocolate orbs to my golden ones. "It doesn't."

"It does. You may be able to lie to me with your words, but your body can't." Quick as lightning had her pinned to the forest floor beneath me. Leaning down, I placed my lips by the shell of her ear. My breath caressed her skin, causing her to shiver unconsiously. "Whenever I say the word love, your heartbeak quickens. When I touch you, heat stains your skin. When I speak, your heart jumps. You can tell me that I don't affect you, yet your body says otherwise."

She placed one warm hand against my chest, not pushing me away or pulling me closer. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Can I try something?" My gaze was drawn to pink puffy lips. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek and I closed my eyes at the feeling.

I opened my only to see her unsure and nervous expression. She was trying to play it cool and feign boredom; It wasn't fooling me. "That depends."

"Trust me." I whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing?" Her voice raised in pitch when I leaned my face closer to hers.

My eyes locked with hers. "Leah, for once please go along with the moment. Don't over think it."

She seemed to think about for a few seconds before finally coming to a decision. She raised her head off the ground the same time I lowered mine. Ice met fire when the shifter and vampires lips touched. It started out innocent enough. Our lips softly brushed against eachothers. I rubbed my nose against hers in a show of affection. To both my suprise and delight, Leah was the one who deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip until I relented and opened my mouth to her tongue ran along my teeth and the top of my mouth. Now I know what people mean when they say they have been kissed senseless. I couldn't seem to think clearly. It was a good thing I didn't need to breathe. If I did, I would probably have passed out from the intense feeling I got kissing her.

After two minutes maybe more, I couldn't be certian, I pulled back and rested my forhead against hers. "Amazing."

"What's amazing? If your wowing at my amazing kissing skills, well all I can say is I am a wonderful kisser and sometimes I even amaze myself. Your not bad either." She smirked playfully and threw in a wink for good measure. She added the next words teasingly. Her tone was light and almost happy. "For a leech I mean."

I let out a deep chuckle. Had that really come from me? I hadn't laughed like that in years. Shock filled me when I realized that I to, was truly enjoying myself. I felt free, like I was a bird flying for the first time since escaping it's cage. In this moment, I felt anything was possible. I mean the dog and the leech had just shared an earth shattering kiss. That alone proved anything and everything was possible. In the world of the supernatural, I learned real quick anything was possible. In my world you never had to worry about limitations. Limits were for human and niether Leah nor myself were human.

"Thank you..I think." I shook my head at her and rolled my eyes. I used my index finger to trace the outside of her lips. Her brown eyes followed the movement. "That was not what I was talking about, but thanks for the boost in confidence. I was talking about your taste."

"The taste of mint toothpaste amazes you?" She asked in a know it all tone.

She was only pushing my buttons to get a reaction out of me. I wondered if she was doing to see if I would kiss her to shut her up? It sounded like a good plan in my book. If the kiss had told me one thing, it told me that Leah Clearwater felt something for me. She may or may not love me. I was tempted to ask Jasper to read her emotions towards me next time she came to our house. He wouldn't do it though, he would consider it invading her space. He knew her emotions but he would never tell me what they were unless she gave the ok. Somehow, I couldn't see that happening. Jasper wouldn't risk pissing her off either. Maybe I would bribe Alice to convince her husband. Alice had her own ways of getting my brother to do what she wanted. She had him wrapped around her tiny fingers.

"Hardly. You taste like a fresh rain. That's not all either. I feel as if I can taste the essence of you. Almost as if I can taste your very soul." It sounded corny, but it was the truth. I felt connected to her when we kisseed. Like we were one. If Emmett happened to be here, he would say I was having a gay moment. I raised my hand to cup the side of her face. I did this for two reasons. The first reason being I just wanted to touch her. The second reason being I wanted to make sure she was looking me directly in the eyes while I spoke to her. "I want to do it again."

This was her chance to run. She could stop it right now before it had a chance to reach a point we wouldn't be able to come back from. If she said no then I would drop it for now. I would be what she needed me to be. I wondered if were possible for a vampire to imprint? That's the only way I could describe my feelings for Leah. I wanted to be in her life in whichever way she needed me in her life. If needing a friend was all she needed and wanted, I would have to settle for that. I wanted to be everything that Sam could never be for her. I wanted to be her best friend, her confidant, her lover.

I could see the places I would take her. Leah mentioned once how she wanted to travel the world. Before the whole shape shifting mess, she and Sam had been thinking about joining the peace core. That was one the only way Leah thought she would be able to travel the world. She wasn't rich and even if Sam had pitched in they would have never been able to afford it. She gave up on that dream after phasing for the first time. She knew even if she got the money someday, Sam would most likely never let her go. I didn't doubt he would keep her chained to La Push forever if he was able. Sam may have say over her when she was in wolf form, but he couldn't stop her from leaving if I took her. He had no authority over me or any member of my family. Leah was one of us now whether he he liked it or not. Even if Leah didn't feel anything remotely romantic towards me, I would still be taking her with me when my family left Forks.

I wouldn't leave her behind and she knew this. We had talked about it the day of Emily and Sam's wedding. Everyone of the wolves had been dancing, most of them with their imprints. Seth was the only wolf besides Leah who had yet to find his mate. He didn't let that stop him from dancing with a pretty brunette who I later learned was Paul's niece. I had found Leah on first beach. (Emily had invited my family to the wedding.) She had looked so lost and beautiful at the same time. We talked almost all night and eventually she told me how she was scared that when Seth imprinted she would be alone.

I told her I would be here for her and she called me a liar. She knew my family couldn't stay in Forks forever; We would have to leave someday. That's when I told her she would be coming with us. Right away she informed me she did not or need my charity. My reply was simple; It wasn't charity. It would only be charity of I didn't gain anything from it. When she asked what I got out of the deal, I told her I got company for however long she wanted to stay with us. She shrugged in reply and said she would think about it. I knew her answer would be yes. She didn't want to stay in La Push with Sam and Emily. I would show her the world and take her wherever she desired. I had the money, why not spend it on someone who deserved it?

Leah licked her lips as she issued the challenge. "Then make a move cowboy."

"Leah." I moaned her name before crushing my lips to hers.

I was still laying on top of her, so I pulled back and dragged her body with me as I sat up. She was sitting my lap facing me. He legs were trapped by mine. One hand on my chest, fingers curling around my blue t-shirt. Her free hand traveled up the side of my face and wound itself into my hair. I placed one of my hands on her hip and the other resting on the back of her neck. I bit lightly on her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth, she granted me access to her mouth.

I pulled her closer to my body. Tearing my lips from hers, I kissed along her jaw bone and down her neck. She returned the favor by nibbling on my earlobe. One of her hands traveled around my body and up under my shirt. I hissed at the feeling of her warm fingers on my ice cold back. She ran her hand up and down along my spine. I returned my lips to hers once more and cupped her face in my hands. Our kiss was needy and desperate. I had never felt like this before in my entire time on this earth. I pulled away from her yet again but this time I smiled at her.

"Leah...I could stay with you for eternity in this moment. You are what I have been search-" I stopped in the middle of my declaration of love when she shoved me away from her hard. I stared up at her in shcok and a little bit of hurt.

"What are we doing? I- I can't do this." She scrambled to her feet in a hurried panic.

"Leah stop." I stood up quickly and grabbed her arm as she was walking away. "Where are you going?"

She tugged her arm out of my grasp. "Home."

"Why?" I didn't understand what had happened.

Did I do something wrong? It hadn't felt like I had. She had been enthusiastic one minute and the next she was trying to get away from as if my touch burned her. She had been more than happy with what I'd been doing to her. She had basically given me permission with her cowboy comment. She had wanted me as much I as I craved her. Then out of the blue the mood switched and her enjoyment turned to panic.

"I can't do this." She pointed firstly at herself and then me. "We cannot do this."

"Why not?" I demanded.

She ran her hands over her face. "Just because."

A growl rumbled from somewhere deep within my chest. "What are you scared of? Why are you running from me?"

"I'm not running away from anything. It's plain to see that I am walking." To prove her point, she takes slow deliberate steps away from me.

I stepped infront of her, haulting her escape. "When have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

She crossed her arms before looking me in the eye. "I do trust you."

I was more confused now than ever. I ran my fingers threw my bronzed locks and regretted when an imagine of Leah running her fingers threw my hair appeared. "Then why won't you tell me why you are leaving? Was it because we kissed? You seemed to enjoy it."

The look she shot me may as well been a bright pink Neon with the word 'duh' blinking on and off. "And there lies the problem."

I clenched my hands into tight balls at my sides. "I don't understand. I know you like me and I like you. Why can we not be together?

Her answer only served to piss me off even more. "Because."

"Because why?" I gripped her shoulders and pulled her into my body. "Leah I am not Sam. I would never hurt you."

Leah tried shaking off my grip. "I know that."

"I am not asking you to marry me. All I am asking is that you give me a chance. Give us a chance." Was that really alot to ask? I wanted a chance that's all I was asking. One chance to prove I wasn't like Sam. To show her I loved her and would never leave or hurt her.

She shook her head rapidly in a no gesture. "No. I won't risk it."

My voice had rose in anger. "Risk what?"

The she wolf closed her eyes and counted to five before reopening them. "Edward! Just drop it."

I crossed my arms like she had earlier. "I will not just drop it. I don't understand. I know you feel for me and I-"

"I can't loose you!" She nearly screamed at me. I was taken aback by the sight of her near tears. "Damn it Edward, you mean to much to me."

Reaching out to her, I wiped a lone tear from her cheek. I had never seen the lone she wolf cry before. I'd seen her sad and even depressed, but never in my life had I seen her crying actual tears. "You are not making any sense!"

"Listen to me then." It was her turn to cup my face in her hands. "You and I are friends. Your my best friend and confidant. What if we do try something and it doesn't work out? What if we were unable to go back to only being friends? It would kill me Edward. You mean so much more to me than you can ever understand. As much as I may want to try something more than friendship with you, I can't. I won't be selfish and risk our friendship. You may be upset with me, but you'll get over it. Once you are thinking clearly you will be on my side. You'll realize that I was right."

"Leah, please don't leave like this. Talk to me." I reached up taking her hands from my face and holding them in mine.

"Just go home Cullen!" She snapped.

"Fine!" I answered with a snap of my own.

I spun around on my heel and headed for home. I stipped mid step when she called my name. "Edward.."

I turned around sharply to glare at her. My feelings were hurt and I was angry. Not angry at her, more like the situation. "What is it Clearwater? Are you going to yell at me some more? Do you want to tell me how I'm not good enough for you?"

The female shape shifting Leah looked like she was fighting the urge to bite my head off. If she tried I hoped she would chip a tooth on my diamond hard skin. "Don't be like that. It is not you and you know that."

"It's Sam right? You won't give me a chance because you think I will pull a stunt like he did? Did he scar you enough so that you think every man will treat you in the same manner? When he hurt you, did he encase your heart in stone? Did Uley make it so you will never give yourself a chance to be happy again? Or maybe it's because I am a vampire? Are you so discusted by what I am that you can't allow yourself to feel for me?" Yelling was not a smart move but my emotions were overriding my common sense at this moment.

Why was I not good enough for her? I wasn't Sam, I would never treat her the way he had. She should know all of this by now. I can understand not wanting to be hurt again, really I could. Yet she was being ridiculus about the whole situation. You don't run from your problems, you stay and deal with them the way grown ups do. If she ran from love forever she would never be happy.

"It's not Sam or you, it is me. All of this is me." I kept my eyes glued to her as she paced back and forth the small clearing. "What if I were to pull a Sam oneday? What if I imprinted? I can't and I won't do that to you. I will not allow myself to become the female version of Sam Uley."

Now I understood. It wasn't that she didn't want me, it was Sam. Fucking bastard has hurt her so much she's afraid to take a risk. She doesn't want to put me through the shit she had gone through because of him. In her own twisted way she was trying to protect me. I softened my angry tone. "Shouldn't I be the one to decide if I am willing to take that risk?"

She frowned and her shoulders sagged a bit. "Not when it comes to this. Cullen, I am doing this because I care about you. I wish that you could see this from my side. You don't understand and I get that. I think it would better if we just go home and tomorrow we pretend that nothing happened. It truly is for the best."

I felt defeated. I did not want to fight with her anymore. I wouldn't give up my fight to win her heart but I would back off for a while. I plasted a fake smile on my face. "Sure."

"I really am sorry you know." She called after me once I started walking away. I turned to face her once again. She took three long strides until she was standing infront of me. She kissed my cheek before walking away calling over her shoulder. "Once you have time to think things over you will realize that by hurting you now, I am saving you from heartache later on. Try to see that I am doing this for you because I really do care about you. If I didn't care I would have told you to fuck off. Or I would have slept with you and then cast you away afterwards. I didn't do that though did I? For once in my life I have the chance to do the right thing and not cause someone pain. I am taking the chance that was given to me. I won't turn into a Sam or Bella. I hope that when you go home and think about my words, you will see that I'm trying to save you."

"Save me from what?" I called after her retreating form.

"From turning into me." Those were her departing words before exploding into her wolf form and disapearing into the forest.

**TBC...**

**AN: I had to break this chapter in two parts because it was getting long. I am sorry about that because I know you wanted to see the fight with Sam and Edward. The upside to this is that the fight will get a whole chapter to itself. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter even if it was only a memory. To make up for no Sam beating, I'll give you another sneak peak of whats to come in the last chapters.**

**Preview:**

**"Don't make me choose Sam. If you do I'm gonna choose Edward."**

**"You'd choose a leech over me?"**

**"I'd choose death over you."**

**IMPORTANT: I need to know if in the next chapter you want a memory as well or just the whole chapter to be the Sam beating?**


	6. Lost memories and war

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight. Nor do I own the song!**

**AN: The chapter you have all been waiting for! Sam getting his ass kicked by Edward Cullen. I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while. I really thought that Sam needed to get his ass kicked. Because of the last chapter being all memory, I decided to have this chapter focus around Sam and Edward's smackdown. There is a small memory but it revolves around Edward/Sam/Emily. I thought that it helped show some of the hate between Sam and Edward. It also explains a bit as to why Edward ends up fighting with Sam. I did put some information about what's happening to Leah in the begining. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R like always!**

**AN2: I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me so far in this story. I'd also like to thank everyone who gave me advice on how to make the story better. You all are what makes writing worth it! So thank you my lovely reviewers. All the girls can have internet cookies in the shape of Edward and the guys get internet cookies in the shape of Leah..Enjoy!**

**Oh..I still don't have a beta so I am sorry for the mistakes. I havent slept in like 24 hours and I worked all night on this for you all so please don't be upset with the errors. My brain got foggy near the end cause of all my medications I had to take, but I think it came out alright. It's not my best chapter but it isn't my worst either. This chapter mainly built up to the fight that will be continued in the next chapter. Also, other characters will play a more active role in the last chapter and epilogue.**

**-----**

_By now you know that I'd come for you _

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you _

_But only if you told me to _

_And I'd fight for you _

_I'd lie, it's true _

_Give my life for you _

_You know I'd always come for you _

_-- I'd Come For You By Nickleback_

_----_

_Why can't you remember me? Was I that easy to forget? Was everything we've been threw together meaningless? Will I ever get the chance to show you how much you've come to mean to me? Is the old saying, 'Love can withstand anything" true? Please Leah, all I want is for you to remember me. You don't know how it tortures me everytime I walk into the room to visit you and you look at me with such a blank expression. How can you not remember me when you are my world? I couldn't forget you even if I tried. It doesn't seem fair to me. If you never regain your memories then take mine with you as well. I don't want to to remember what we could have had if you can't share the memory with me._

Sighing, I sat on the edge of the bed where Leah lay sleeping. I slowly raise my hand to place it gently on her cheek. She shifted her position on the bed, her face pressing more firmly into my hand. A small sigh of contentment escaped from her slightly parted lips. I trailed my thumb over her cheek bone and moved a strand of hair from her face. The warmth of her skin was soaking into my flesh as I caressed her cheek softly.

She looked like the old Leah when she was sleeping. By looking at her you would think nothing had changed. Never would you be able to tell that her mind was a jumbled mess. The real Leah, my Leah was lost somewhere inside her mind. I was always looking for her when I came to sit with her when she was awake. I would look for some spark of recognition to fill her eyes when she saw me but it never came. She would smile and laugh with me as we watched television or listened to music. It would almost be like old times, almost. Some days I could pretend nothing had changed, other days it was to harder to pretend. Other days I wish I could cry or loose my self like she had. Most days, my mind was my own worst enemy.

I let my eyes wander over all the wires, tubes, and other medical equipment that filled the room. With Leah's advanced healing, most of it was unneeded. Her progress was good according to Carlisle. She no longer needed a tube to help her breathe and the IV's had been taken out yesterday. She was out of the danger zone. She would live and have no lasting injuries. Well, that depended on whether or not she ever regained her memories. Her body may have healed thanks to her shape shifting healing powers, but her mind was still broken. I feared it may never be fixed. Carlisle was able to repair her body, yet her mind was out of his reach. All his skills and training as a doctor could do nothing to fiix the one part of Leah I really wanted to see healed.

It had been a week since Leah woke up not remembering any of us. She didn't remember me or any of my family. She had forgotten Seth, her mother, Jacob Black, and all of the wolf pack. She did not even know she was shape shifter. As far as she was concerned, she was a normal human girl who had been in a car accident. She thought Carlisle was a family friend who also happened to be a doctor and had brought her to our home because he didn't trust any other doctors with her medical treatment. She had no idea she was staying in a house with a bunch of vampires.

I had wanted to tell her the truth about what I was and the truth about her. I figured it would be better for her to know incase something happened and she phased. Phasing without knowing what was going on, well it must be terrifying. I, being a vampire and not a shifter, couldn't know for sure what it felt like. I could guess though, I imagined it being similar to how I felt when Carlisle bit me. The vemon worked like acid as it raced in my veins destroying everything that had once made me human. I may have been half dead already, but that had only been my body. My mind had been completely aware. I remember feeling pain so intense that I wanted to scream, yet being unable to utter anything other than a gurgled yelp and strangled cry of pain.

I remember the fear that filled my every pore and every thought. I had no idea what had been happening to me. At the time I wondered if what I was feeling was death. All I wanted was for it end. I remember thinking that I must be in hell because I was being burned alive. My insides felt as if fire slowly consumed them, turning them to ash. I realized after a while that if I had been really burning, I would be nothing more than charred remains. Three days of agony I feared would never end and then I was reborn into what I was now. Dead but forever living, frozen between life and death.

So in a way, I knew what Leah had gone through when phasing for the first time. I knew that if she happened to phase now the pain would be the same, perhaps even worse. The fear she would experience, it would be nothing compared to what I had felt. I didn't want that for her, I wanted to explain things to her and prepare her for what might happen. Everyone had agreed with me except for Sam Uley. He was the one who had say over what Leah was told and what she wasn't told by the pack members. He was her Alpha and he had final say. I had tried to make him see reason, I really had. He wouldn't listen to a word I had spoken. Being the almighty alpha he pictured himself as, he thought he knew best.

Arrogant bastard only wanted to keep it from her because he was hoping she would never remember her life or her past. He thought if she never got over her amnesia he could start over with her. He was selfish when it came to Leah Clearwater. He wanted her in his life no matter what she wanted. He would force a place in her life if he had to. No matter the costs, Sam Uley was determined to have Leah in his life one way or another. I heard his idiotic plan every time he came to see her. He would try to be her friend, get her to trust him again.

He planned to lie about the past they shared. Oh he wouldn't lie about them being engaged, no he would be truthful about that part. What he planned to do was worse than anything I could even think of. He was going to make her out as a cheater. He would play the part of the wounded ex well. His story would be a sad one indeed. It would almost be believable if I didn't know the truth. He was going to tell her of how one night he walked in on her with another man. She would hear of his heartbreak and when she felt guilty he would deliver another well rehearsed line ment to keep her tethered to him.

Next she would hear about how she had fallen pregnant by the other man and how Sam, still loving her, had forgiven her for the sins she had comitted. He would tell her about how he was willing to raise the non existant child as his own. His made up joy and excitement would radiate from every surface. I had no doubt in my mind that Sam would be able to fake his emotions so well that even Jasper could be fooled had my brother not known the truth of the situation. Uley would tell her of a tragic miscarriage and how Leah being unable to forgive herself, had broken things off telling him he would be better off that way.

His story of tragic love and heartbreak would be very convincing. I think a part of him actually beleived his crazy story. What made the whole thing worse is he wasn't in on it alone. Emily knew of his plan and she agreed with him! They were so selfish and only cared about making themselves happy. If they had to lie to get back in Leah's good graces they would. They cared not about the effects this would have on Leah. As long as they got what they wanted what did it matter? Sam would play on her guilt and use that to make her feel like she owed him something.

I would not allow that to happen. He would not manipulate her because I had a plan of my own. I wasn't going to let him take her away from me. What right did he have to her? Why should he get Leah after every thing he had put her through? He couldn't just try rewinding time to a certian point where Leah didn't hate his guts. I don't think he has any rights to her. I was unwilling to loose her to pathetic excuse of an alpha wannabe. Even if she never remembered who I was, I would still love her, protect her, and do what was in her best interest. If that included taking Sam Uley down a few notches, I would do it with a smile plastered on my face.

Today I was going to tell her the truth. I would lay every thing out on the table for her. What I was, what she was, my feelings for her, every thing. Sam wouldn't be able to say a damn thing since I was not a member of his pack. He has no jurisdiction when it came to myself or my family. His alpha voice would have no effect on me, so I could tell Leah whatever I wanted. I would place my heart on the line and she would either toss me back into the water while she looked for more fish in the sea, or she would keep me as her prized posession. I hoped it would be the latter. No matter her choice, I would support her decision. Even if it killed me, I would do what was best for her and what she wanted.

Looking down at my lovely Leah again, I was about to shake her awake gently when I heard a comotion coming from downstairs. _Edward! Get your ass down here right this minute! _Rosalie? Why was my sister practically screaming my name in her mind? Could she not wait until later? I tilted my head as I listened for her to say something else. _Damn it Edward! Hurry your ass up will you? Get down here right now! _I sighed in aggravation at hearing my sister scream my name again in her mind. What could be so damn important that she would-

My head snapped up, a vicious snarl erupting from within my chest when I heard the voice of none other than Sam Uley. "Where is she? I know Emily called ahead and asked for her things to be ready to go when I got here."

With one final look at Leah and a kiss to her forhead, I raced down the stairs as fast as I was able. My eyes were glued to Leah's ex while I approached him. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing in front of the stairs as I descended. It seemed they were blocking the stairs in case Uley made a dash for them. Esme and Carlisle were near the door. They must have been the ones to answer the door when Sam arrived with a few of his mutts tagging along. I recognized Paul, Jared, Jacob Black, and Embry Call.

I went to stand next to Jasper, shooting a glare at Sam. "What are you doing here? And please show common courtesy, Leah is sleeping. She needs her rest and if you don't lower your voice you are going to wake her up."

"Wake her up." He snapped at me and I had to restrain myself from ripping his throat out.

_Stay calm Edward. You can't kill Sam Uley or you'll break the treaty. If you break the treaty the family will have to leave. You can't leave yet brother, Leah needs to regain her memory first. I am pretty sure that would be counted as kidnapping. I don't think that our family needs that kind of attention do you? Unless you plan on leaving her behind, you need to keep calm and not let the dog get to you. Show some of that 100 years of patience ok? Don't worry Edward, you know Jasper and I will back you up in whatever decision you make. You know that you can count on us if you need us to back. Try to keep it from turning into a physical fight though, you know how upset Esme will be if we destroy the house._

I sent my pixie of a sister a grateful smile. It was a relief knowing that she would back me up if came down to fight between myself and the mutt. I knew that Jasper and Alice were probably the ones who could understand my actions when it came to Leah Clearwater. Jasper knew because he could read my emotions and feel everything I did when I was with her or thinking of her. My brother knew the pain and fear one felt at the mere thought of loosing the woman you loved. Jasper was always terrified someone from his past may come for revenge on him and hurt Alice to get to him. So yes, my brother knew exactly how I felt when it came to Leah. Jasper would be the one who would come in handy if the situation turned violent.

I had no doubt in my mind that Sam Uley would fight me for Leah. This had been building for months now. The alpha shifter from La Push did not make a show of hiding the outrage he felt when learning of his ex's friendship with me. He was envious of course. In an ideal world, Sam could be married to Emily and be bestfriends with Leah. Since this was not an ideal world, Sam Uley was jealous that I was able to have what he was not. He could not fathom how Leah 'she wolf' Clearwater could be friends with a blood sucker such as myself and hate him. I had known it would eventually come down to something like this. Especially since the day Sam and Emily had come to pay me a visit after Leah and I started hanging out.

**( Cullen livingroom- Nine month's earlier.)**

I had been so happy that it was finally saturday. The weekend was probably my favorite days of the week. I always looked forward to them because it ment I would get to see Leah. It was harder to find the time during the week considering I had school and Leah was currently looking for a job. Having only graduated highschool, the choices for jobs in Forks, La Push, and even Port Angeles were limited. She had put applications in for a few waitressing jobs, but she had yet to hear back from them. I wondered if maybe Leah's intimidating personality had something to do with that.

She had started taking a few college courses at night and needed the money to pay for it. That was the reason why she was job hunting. Her mother couldn't afford to help her because she was still paying Harry Clearwaters medical and funeral bills. I had offered to cover the expenses for her college courses but Leah being Leah wouldn't hear of it. She was determined to stand on her own two feet. She did not want to depend on anyone else. Whether she failed or succeeded, she wanted to do it on her own. I suppose I couldn't fault her on that. Standing on her own two feet was a good thing. I only wished she wouldn't be so stubborn about everything. She should comprise with me about the money. Let me pay for the classes and when she is able to find a job, she can pay me back then. Yet would she do that? No, of course she would not. She was after all still Leah 'stubborn as a mule' Clearwater.

Out of nowhere the front door flew open with a bang. My eyes snapped in that direction and narrowed when I both saw and heard who it was. Sam Uley and Emily Young, I mean Emily Uley, stood in the entry way. Sam was glaring at me and looked about ready to phase. I was pretty sure that Emily was the only reason he wasn't in wolf form. Emily being here suprised the hell out of me. Sam did not hide his hate for my kind. If he was willingly bringing his imprint into the home of a coven of vampires, whatever they had to say must be a doozy.

"What do you want with Leah?" The wannabe alphas tone was dark and bordering on dangerous. Not even a hello or how are you. He got straight down to the buisness he wanted to discuss. I shouldn't have been suprised that Leah was what he wanted to talk about.

Taking my hands away from the keys on my piano, I set them in my lap as I turned my full attention to our guests. "Excuse me?"

Sam and Emily stepped deeper inside my home. "You heard me blood sucker. What do you want with Leah?"

I sighed and counted to five before responding. I had to remember to be polite because if I wasn't and Esme found out, I would never hear the end of it. My mother figure demanded that her children treat others with respect no matter what. "Your going to have to be more specific Mr. Uley."

"I want to know what kind of game your playing leech." He wrapped his arm around Emily's waist while making his little demand.

What was it to him what I wanted with Leah? He had no right to come into my home and demand anything from me. Who Leah and I wanted to spend time with was our buisness. We shouldn't have to defend our friendship. (Or whatever you wanted to call it.) My friendship with Leah had nothing to do with the pack, therefore he had no reason to put his nose in our buisness. Nosey dog should just turn around and leave because if he was trying to intimidate me, it wasn't going to work.

I stood up from my seated position and took a couple steps in their direction. "Wanting to spend time with Leah means I must have an ulterior motive?"

Alpha boy growled at me. "She is your natural born enemy!"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yet she hates you more than she could ever hate me."

Sam growled once again and took a step in my direction. His skin quivered as he fought off the urge to phase. I could hear the animal side of him in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to rip me to tiny little peices so small that I wouldn't be able to be put back together again. He wanted me dead in a permanant way. It was all in his head, the excuses he'd come up with. I was a monster, an abomination of the worst kind. I was a danger to human life and had to be destroyed. He'd claim self defense if he had to. Any excuse he could find, he would use if it helped keep me away from Leah.

"Sam, let me handle this." Emily stepped forward placing her hand on her husbands shoulder. His quivering ceased once he saw her smile. She turned to face me, the smile though forced, still present. As she spoke she tried to keep her voice calm and level. "Edward, you must understand that we only have Leah's best interest at heart. We don't want to see her hurt."

"Mrs. Uley," I inclined my head as a greeting before continuing my sentence. "I do not think it would be possible for me to hurt her worse than she already has been."

Leah's scarred, fiancee stealing cousin flinched at my remark. She knew immediately what I had been implying with my comment. It was the truth after all. Nothing I could ever do to Leah would compare to what these two had done. Most would call it a betrayal but betrayal didn't even come close to describing what they had done to the she wolf. Betrayal was taking credit for work you didn't do. What they did was almost as bad as murder. I wonder...does causing a broken heart count as murder? It is destroying a life in a sense. They had killed the sweet, innocent, caring girl Leah Clearwater had once been.

Emily stuck a strand of her coal black hair behind her ear. She grimaced, atleast I think thats what she did. It was hard to tell the expression she wore because of the scars covering half her face. Funny how Sam Uley scared Emily Young physically and scared Leah Clearwater emotionally. Couldn't he leave a woman in one peice? Why did he have to leave his mark on them? Maybe it was a shape shifting alpha male thing? "Can I speak freely?"

I offered her a small and completely fake smile. May as well hear what she had to say. "Of course you may. It is a free country after all."

"Thank you." She said while looking down at the floor. She finally realized she was in the presence of a vampire. It was quite funny, her thoughts were a whirl wind of activity. She was afraid to look at me because she thought I would try to enthrall her by gazing into her eyes. She had obviously seen way to many vampire movies. Looks like Sam didn't bother explaining to her the truths and myths of my kind. "Sam and I are worried that Leah may become...attached to you. We think it would be best if you stopped seeing eachother."

Were they serious? Had they been smoking Peyote before coming to my home? They wanted me to stay away from Leah because they feared she may become attached to me? What was wrong with that? Everyone, no matter who they are need someone to lean on. No one person should have to live life alone. It was a harsh and often cruel world out there. It wasn't fair to force a person to face this world alone. Even shape shifting wolves and vampires needed friends. That is what Leah and I were for eachother. It's not as if we were planning to run off to Vegas and get hitched. We simply enjoyed being in eachothers company. It wasn't like we were participating in criminal activity. We were friends and I saw nothing wrong with that. I wouldn't stop just because Leah's ex was throwing a bitch fit.

I cleared my throat before answering her. "You want me to stop spending time with her?"

Slowly, Emily Uley raised her eyes to meet mine. When she saw the expression I wore she frowned. Technically she always looked like she was frowning on half of her face. Her scars didn't shock me; I had seen them in the minds of Leah's pack brothers. I was probably and uncaring bastard for thinking this, but I used to beleive that Emily's scars were karma coming to get her for what she and Sam did to my wolfy female friend. It didn't seem fair that Sam was left unscarred physically and emotionally, he should suffer too.

"We think that would be best, yes." She said so low that I almost missed her words. She was wringing her hands together in a gesture of nervousness.

I clasped my hands behind my back as I looked between a still silent Sam and a fidgety Emily. "Mrs. Uley, do you mind if I talk freely?"

"Go right ahead. Oh and please call me Emily." This time her smile was genuine. I suppose she thought I was going to agree with her. Oh how wrong she was.

"Thank you but I think I'll stick with Mrs. Uley." Calling her by her first name would give the impression that we were friends, which we most definately were not. I saw her smile falter upon hearing my words. "I understand that you think your looking out for Leah's best interest, but you both should know by now she does not need taking care of. Leah is a strong, independant woman who can make her own decisions. I will not tell her to stay away from me nor will I stay away from her. She is a friend to not only myself but my siblings as well. She will always be welcome here. I hope that you can understand that."

Suddenly Sam Uley was growling and shaking again. His eyes had turned pitch black from the anger that was consuming him. I got the impression he didn't like my little speech. To bad I couldn't find it in myself to care. I had been planning to ignore him, then I heard the words he was saying and I felt my control slipping and my blood boiled beneath my skin. "Why would you want to hang around Leah? Nobody wants to spend time with her. Have you met Leah? Are we even talking about the same girl? She is tempermental and often rude. You can't honestly tell me you like those things about her?"

I gripped the back of the sofa so hard I heard and felt the wood snap underneath my finger tips. _Don't loose your temper, don't loose your temper, __**do not loose your temper. **_I kept repeating those words in my mind. Usually I had a good handle on my emotions. Yet for some unknown reason, whenever anyone insulted Leah, my anger would get the better of me. Something about Leah brought out my inner demon; And my inner demon, well he didn't like it when someone spoke negatively about the she wolf.

I was grinding my teeth together in an effort to keep from saying something I may later regret. Some of the words floating around in my brain would make a sailor cringe. I'd have to thank Leah for teaching me these very..colorful words. She could be quite creative when she wanted to be. Once when we were joking around, I asked how many times her parents had washed her mouth out with soap. Her reply had been, 'I've eaten so much soap I'm suprised I don't burp bubbles' That was Leah for you, she is and always would be very random at times. Not that I was complaining, I liked her randomness. As I said before, Leah really spiced up my dull existance.

Had the mutt ever considered maybe I _liked _those things about Leah? She was a breath of fresh air. She made my life much more interesting and fun. I hadn't had fun since I was a human child. Leah gave my never ending life excitement. I loved the fact she wasn't like everyone else. She didn't fit in any cliche'd catagory. She was one of a kind, no one else on this earth was like her. Her fuck the world attitude made her strangely appealing. She didn't take crap from anyone, especially me. Also, her dark and twisted sense of humor always left me smiling.

The way she wasn't like the other brainless twits that made up the teenaged female population of this town was just another reason I enjoyed her company. It was nice not having to worry she would drag me shopping or gossip about the latest rumors floating around Forks and La Push. With her I need not worry about dying from boredom. Suprisingly I found when Leah talked to me, I _wanted _to listen because I was actually interested. I didn't feel obligated to be polite and listen to her ramblings. Leah Clearwater wasn't like other girls her age. Even before becoming a shape shifter Leah had never been like other women. She was unique and there would never be another quite like her.

"I like every thing about Leah. I find her brash personality endearing. Unlike the two of you, I have done nothing to provoke her anger." I could feel my temper rising and knew if they did not leave soon, I _**would **_do something rash. I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack by the door and slipped it on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to pick up Leah for our _date _in Port Angeles tonight. I am sure you can show yourself out."

As soon as the word date left my lips, Sam tensed. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. I some how knew he would have such a reaction. Thats why I said it in the first place. Technically Leah and I were going out to see a movie, (She was taking me to see Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. It was ironic if you thought about it.) but this date was not the romantic kind. Sam Uley didn't know that though and I liked seeing him squirm at the thought of me with Leah. I never said what kind of date it was and if he wanted to jump the gun and get the wrong idea, I wasn't going to correct his assumptions. Let him believe what he wanted.

Sams mind was racing. _Leah with a leech? No, she would never do something like that..would she? She's a smart girl, she would never date a blood sucker, not my Leah. If he touches her I swear I'll kill him treaty or no treaty. If he lays one of his demon hands on her I'll-I'll destroy them all by myself. No one gets to touch Leah. Leah is and always will be mine. Imprinting took me away from her but it didn't take her away from me. She loves me, I know she does. She would never love a leech. I forbid it!_

Emily's thought where also a jumbled mess. _Leah's dating a vampire? How come she didn't tell me? How long have they been together? Was she with him while she was with Sam? Does she love this parasite? On the bright side, maybe now she will forget about Sam. I never thought Leah would move on but now that she has, we can be like we were before. She can't hate me any more, not after this. Now I won't have to worry about her trying to steal Sam from me. Sam will never want her back after this. She's turned into a leech lover. Can't say I'm suprised by this. She's turned bitter and cold, it's no wonder she fell for a blood sucking monster._

I shook my head at the thoughts they were having. They were two very screwed up individuals. It's no wonder Leah hated them so much. They were crazy and yet they called my family the monsters. Grabbing the keys to my silver Volvo, I headed towards the door. They could show themselves out. I had done the polite thing and listened to what they had to say. Now that was finished they could be on their merry little way. They knew where I stood when it came to Leah and there wasn't a damn thing they could to change my mind.

"Cullen I don't-" Sam started to speak but I cut him off.

"I am sorry but I really don't have time to talk. Thank you for stopping by. I'll be sure to let Leah know you were looking for her." I passed them both as I walked out the door.

**(Cullen livingroom- Present time.)**

Snapping out of my thoughts I answered him. "Why would I do a thing such as that?"

Sam shot me the mother of all death glares. "Because she needs to get ready. I would like to get home before dinner."

I rolled my shoulders as I tensed. I could sense a fight coming on. "I do not see what Leah has to do with your eating habits."

"I'm taking her home where she belongs." Uley replied while cracking his knuckles.

Shaking my arms to loosen some of the tension, I could feel my lips pull back as a snarl escaped my chest. He was not going to take her from me. It was his damn fault that she didn't remember anyone or anything from her past. Did he really think I was going let him take her and probably end up hurting her again? No way in hell was that ever happening. "Over my dead body. This is her home. She feels safe here and she wants to be here..with me."

That was true, Leah did want to be here. We have given the choice to stay with us or to go home. We'd never force her to stay somewhere she wasn't comfortable. She had chosen to stay here because she felt safe with us. Even though she was unable to remember me, she still felt the undeniable connection between the two of us. She knew she could trust me. Deep down inside of her she must remember me otherwise she wouldn't have chosen to stay. She needed to be where she felt safe so she could take the time needed to heal. If she didn't trust Sam, it would take longer for her to get better.

Sam sneered at me as he took a few steps forward so we were now face to face. "Only because she doesn't remember you."

Ouch, he was aiming low, but I could do that as well. "You can't be that special to her either..she doesn't remember you but she still hates you."

The dogs eyes narrrowed instantly and his body quivered as the urge to phase over came him. "She is coming home with me. Emily and I can take care of her."

I bent my knees slightly in a crouch. I had my arms stretched out at my sides in come and get some gesture. "I already told you Uley..over my dead body."

Uley slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it as he readied himself for battle. "That can be arranged."

I hissed at him and shook my head at Alice when she was about to come stand next to me. This was between myself and Sam Uley, I didn't want Alice gettinng in the middle of this. "You must have a death wish if you think your walking out that door with Leah."

His voice was laced with a hidden threat. "You don't scare me Cullen."

I let my eyes flicker to look at Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Jared. I knew Black wouldn't fight me because he would never hear the end of it from Bella if he did. I was unsure about Paul. If it came down to a fight he would most likely have Sam's back. As would Jared. "No, I guess I wouldn't considering you have your pack to back you up. I'd be cocky to if I were you."

The alpha let his gaze linger on my brothers and sisters. He didn't want to fight a female unless he had no choice. I heard Jasper growl when Sam's gaze landed on Alice. It wasn't a smart move on the mutts part. Jasper didn't take kindly to people who threatened Alice. I heard Emmett growl as well. Finally Sam's eyes landed on me once again. "What, is there no loyalty between Leech's? Your brothers not going to have your back?"

My response was quick. "Oh they would if I asked them to, but I won't do that. I've waited a long time for this moment to come. I want to have the pleasure of kicking your ass all to myself."

That statement rang true. I wouldn't let my family get involved in this. I couldn't risk any of them getting hurt. This was not their fight, it was mine. I needed to do this alone. I had to prove that I could take Sam down and protect Leah at the same time. The vampire part of me was very posessive of Leah and Sam was trying to challenge me for her. I would defeat him and when I did, he'd no longer have any sort of claim over her. We weren't two humans fighting, the animals inside of us were now taking control. This was going to be an all out war. Only one of us would be walking away victorious.

"Don't interfere guys, no matter what happens." Sam the douche bag, (Those were Leah's words not mine.) ordered the members of his pack.

I noticed the wolves looked uncomfortable with that order, yet they didn't make a move to argue with him. They had no choice but to follow his orders. My siblings were watching me and I knew they wanted to fight with me but they'd respect my wishes. I was glad that Carlisle and Esme were not here; I didn't want them around in case things got even more out of control than they already were.

I chuckled darkly at the shifter and my words spoken held promise. "You may want to rethink that course of action. You may want them to help you because when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk out that door. I plan on crippling you."

"I'd like to see you try." Were his last words before phasing into his wolf form.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I stated before rushing forwards.

When my body collided with his, it sounded like thunder. A loud boom echoed off the walls. The silver wolf went flying into my piano causing the legs to buckle and collapse from the pressure. He was up in an instant snarling and snapping his teeth. He lunged for me but I was much quicker than him and I managed to steep to the left so he missed me and hit the wall. Pictures fell from the wall as it shook for the force he'd hit it with.

Next I grabbed the back of his neck lifting him easily and tossing him across the room like a child would a rag doll. He yelped when his back hit a mirror causing it to shatter. He stood up shaking the glass from his fur. I could see that a few of the peices had cut into his flesh. The wounds weren't deep though they did bleed some. I noticed he was limping as he surged forwards once more.

He managed to slam into me causing me to fall to the floor. He snapped his teeth, trying to lock onto my throat so he could tear my head from my shoulders. I placed my left hand around his muzzle and squeezed. I could hear the crunch as his jaw bone dislocated and he whimpered in pain. My right hand pushed forwards hitting him in the chest and sending his spiraling backwards. When I reached him again, I grabbed his hind legs and swung him in a circle before letting go and watching him fly across the room and threw the wall landing in the kitchen.

I was about to continue my attack when I heard a noise behind me. I turned my head swiftly and my eyes widened in horror. Leah in her little grey wolf form stood at the top of the stairs growling. At first I thought she was growling at me, then I felt Sam collide with my back sending me to the floor once more. I tried to stand but felt his teeth latch onto my shoulder. Before he had a chance to bite down, a small grey form blurred past me and hit him head on.

"Leah no!" I cried out while watching Leah and fucking Sam Uley as they continued snapping and growling at eachother. I stood up quickly but was to late because both Sam and Leah had taken the fight outside.

My head snapped up when I heard an agonizing cry of pain. I raced out the door and towards the woods with everyone following me. I hoped I could get to her in time. She wasn't completely healed and Sam was so much bigger than her. I hoped she would run as fast and as far from him as she possibly could, though I doubted she would. Memory or no memory, Leah wouldn't flee from a fight. Oh god, I had to get there in time.

**TBC....**

**AN: *Insert evil laugh here* So how much are you guys hating me right now? I know this chapter was shorter than the others and the fight wasn't very long, but I have a good reason for that. Today it has been one year since my grandfather died and I needed to post this to help keep my mind off of it. Do not fear, the fight is NOT over, it's just to be continued in the next chapter. I do appologize if this chapter is crap, I really did try but I was feeling distracted. I still hope that you like it! There is one chapter left and then the epilogue. The next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**PLEASE READ: Please go to my profile and vote for who I should pair Leah with in my next story. Thanks!**


	7. Leah confesses her feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I'm sorry that I took so long writing this. My grandfather had a heart attack and had bypass surgery. He was is in ICU because he was having some lung problems. My grandmother was with him so my mom and I had to watch my two year old cousin. I swear that kid is always on the move! He has bucket loads of energy. Then Christmas came and I was just so buisy. I will update faster now though!**

**Anyways, I hope that you all like this chapter. I have been looking forward to this chapter because Leah is finally going to follow her heart and not let Sam's betrayal hold her back from finding happiness any longer. I personally couldn't wait for this chapter, I have been looking forward to it since I first started this story. It's hard to beleive that this story was going to be a one-shot but turned into this. I couldn't be happier with the outcome. Please R&R like always!**

**----**

When I finally managed to catch Leah's scent and follow the trail, my legs didn't seem to move fast enough. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. All I could think in that one moment was how much I needed to get to Leah. I was petrified by the thought Sam may hurt her. The alpha male had to know of my feelings for his ex. It wasn't like I tried to hide my feelings for the female shifter. If anything, my emotional connection to the she wolf was too obvious.

All someone had to do what say her name and I would smile. When she laughed I would laugh along with her for the simple fact that I could. When she cried, I wanted to cry too. Leah Clearwater was not only my other half, but we were also two halves of the same side. We were the same in so many ways. I will never understand why it took me so long to realize we completed eachother. Without her I would never be whole and the same went for her. We needed eachother and we always would.

I wondered briefly if Sam would stoop low enough to hurt her so he could cause me pain? Did he hate me that much? Jasper once told me that a mans greatest strength and weakness was a women. My brother told me how Alice gave him the strength needed to live this lifestyle. He told me Alice brought him back to life after a century of living a pointless existance. That was the strength she gave him. The weakness part came in whenever danger happened to be near. If anything happened to hurt Alice, it would automatically cause Jasper great pain as well. If someone wanted to hurt my brother, all they had to do was hurt Alice.

He was right in saying love was both a gift and curse. He would never wish to stop loving Alice, but my brother sometimes wished there would be no danger or threat around to try and take her away from him. I could relate to his feelings now. I had been jealous of his ability to feel love for so long, and now I wished I couldn't feel anything at all. Pain was the one emotion I hadn't missed from my human life. If something happened to Leah..I don't know how I could handle the situation. I had barely made it through the almost death of Leah Clearwater only a short while ago.

We had come so far in our relationship. We had struggled against so many opponants and I would be damned before I let Sam Uley ruin it all. His petty jealousy ment nothing to me. If I lost her because of him, I wouldn't hesitate in destroying him. Leah was a part of me and if she died, I instantly died along with her. There was no life after Leah Clearwater. She was my life, my saving grace. I would make sure Sam Uley went down with me if this situation turned sour. If the alpha was any kind of man he'd face me and leave Leah out of it.

"Leah? Leah!" I called out her name but recieved no reply. Where was she? Better question, why wasn't she answering me? My eyes scanned every surface as I ran. I was searching for a sign, something that would lead me to the young wolf. I could smell her scent along with Sam's. The only problem being the wolves often traveled in the woods around my home and I couldn't be sure whether I was following the right trail or one days old.

I noticed small drops of blood coating the ground and getting more frequent as I moved forwards. Soon I was hit with the metalic taste of blood. It caused my mouth to fill with venom and I spit it out as I sped up. Usually the blood of a wolf wouldn't appeal to me, considering how much time I spent with Leah it was no suprise I'd gotten used to her scent. Leah Clearwater was addicting in a certian way. She was more addicting that any drug I could think of.

Out of no where I spotted a form on the ground a few feet away. On closer inspection I saw it was my wolf girl in human form. She layed there on the ground barely moving. When I reached her, I pulled off my shirt and pulled her into a sitting position as I pulled it over her head. When I finally got in on correctly I craddled the bleeding woman in my arms. "Oh god! What the hell were you thinking you stupid stupid girl?"

Leah began speaking while I looked her form over. "I-I woke up and you weren't with me like you always are. I- I came looking and, and-"

"Shhh, don't say anything. It's ok Leah, it's all going to be ok." I promised her as I was able to find the source of the blood. A deep jagged bite mark covered her upper thigh on the left side. I placed one of my hands over the wound, hoping to stop the flow of blood as it poured out onto the ground around us. Sam Uley was a dead wolf.

"No Edward, let me sa- say this." Her voice was unsteady and her lip trembled. She coughed once and blood stained the hand she'd used to cover her mouth. Then I realized she had pulled out some of her stitches during the fight. Leah paused for a moment before deciding to answer. Her hand reached up to caress my cheek and I closed my eyes when a feeling of peace, happiness, and love washed over me. "I'm sorry."

My eyes snapped open in confusion. Why was she appologizing to me? She'd done nothing wrong. If it weren't for her, I would probably be reattaching my head to my shoulders right now. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is my fault-"

My wolf girl reached up to slap me upside my head. "Shut up for a minute won't you Cullen?"

I shook my head in her direction. I needed to tell her I loved her first. I couldn't put it off any longer. Last time I had done that, she'd forgotten who I was. I couldn't risk something else ruining the moment. She needed to know right this moment. "Leah..I need to tell you something."

"Let me go first leech." She interrupted me and I knew in that moment Leah Clearwater was back. Her smirk said it all and I couldn't help but feel releived. I hadn't lost her after all. I'd known all along she'd been trapped in her mind somewhere. I was glad she'd some how managed to find her way out and back to me. "I remember it all. When I came down the stairs and saw Sam going after you, it all came back to me in a rush. It was like a door opened and when it did, you were there. It's always been you. When everyone else abandoned me because they were to buisy with their stupid little lives to care about anyone else, you were the one I could depend on."

My eyes widened in suprise when I heard her words. Leah never had been the kind of person to make long sappy speeches. She's not the type of girl who showed emotion very often and she certianly wasn't the type to admit she cared for someone else, especially a blood sucking vampire. If I hadn't been so sure I was awake and not dreaming, I would have beleived I what I was experiencing was a dream. Or maybe I would have beleived I'd died and gone to heaven.

Smiling slightly, I brushed a strand of hair from her face. I knew how hard it must be for Leah to actually open up and admit her feelings to me. I didn't want to make it any harder on her. "Leah you don't have to say anything-"

This time she cut me off before I could finish speaking. She was playfully glaring at me. "Yes I do Edward. You put me back together when I was broken. You gave my life meaning again. When you kissed me, I got scared-"

Now it was turn to cut her off. "So the she-wolf admits to being afraid?"

"The one and only time that's ever going to happen." She narrowed her eyes at me but then grinned at me. Did I mention how glad I was to have her back? "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen- damn you have a long name."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

She stuck her tongue out in my direction. "No. I wanted to tell you that I-"

She stopped speaking and looked down at the ground. I frowned as I studied her. Her shoulders slumped and she would not look at me. She looked exactly the same as I had the day she rejected me after we kissed. Wait- Leah couldn't be thinking I would reject could she?

Gently I lifted her chin with my fingers until she was looking at me. "That you what?"

Leah never got a chance to speak because Sam Uley emerged from the woods wearing black stretch pants. I wondered if he had ran all the way back to La Push just so he could be dressed when he confronted Leah and I. Then I saw Emily with him and I knew he was going to play dirty. "She wanted to tell you how she could never love a monster like you!"

Growling at her ex, Leah stood up with my help and wrapped her arm around my waist for support. She was limping and I realized her leg was hurt and probably broken. It was turning an ugly bluish and black color of a bruise. It took alot to hurt a shifter to the point where their bruises wouldn't heal right away. Without asking first, I scooped her up in my arms bridal style. She gave me a look of thanks and annoyance before turning to address her ex. "Actually you giant inflatable douche bag..I was going to tell him he's exactly the type of guy I could love." She looked at me once more. "Edward Cullen?"

"Yes Leah?" I asked, unable to tear my eyes from hers.

The eldest Clearwaters head tilted up towards mine. Gone was the bitchy Leah, and in her place was the Leah only I had the privelage of knowing. "You may drink blood and sparkle like a pansy. You may be old enough to be my grandfather and dress like a dork. You always go all preachy and bossy if you don't get your way, but despite all of that, I love you."

If my heart had been beating it would have stopped at hearing her words. I should probably have been insulted at her digs about my personality and looks, but I couldn't find it in myself to do so. She loved me. She loved _me. _Leah Clearwater loved me like I loved her. She loved me over Sam Uley. I couldn't wrap my mind over the idea Leah loved me. To beings meant to hate and destroy eachother loved eachother. The two of us were a prime example of how love could beat all the odds.

"NO!" Sam screamed which caught the attention of Leah and myself. He was shaking his head in denial and his body quivered with the urge to change. "You can't love a leech! Your a wolf Leah! You exist to kill him-"

Leah smirked in reply. "I'd rather kiss him."

She did exactly that as she raised her head up until our lips met. Her warmth warmed my very soul and I smiled against her lips as she did the same. Her hands wound in my hair as she bit my lower lip. I bit hers back lightly and was going to deepen the kiss when the stupid alpha mutts voice broke into our special moment.

"If your going to be with a leech your no longer welcome in our pack." He stated and crossed his arms.

I felt Leah tense in my arms. "Don't make me choose Sam. If you do I'm gonna choose Edward."

My eyes snapped to hers and I realized she was telling the truth. She would choose me over her pack. I could never ask her to do that could I? I didn't think I could, but I couldn't give her up, not now. Sam looked as bewildered as I felt. His tone was filled with disbelief. "You'd choose a leech over me?"

Leah sent a glare in his direction. I saw she had already made her choice. Her words only confirmed it. "I'd choose death over you."

"She doesn't have to choose." The owner of the voice wasn't mine, Leah's, or even Sam's. I was suprised when Jacob Black stepped out the shadows with his eyes locked on Leah and I. I tilted my head at him while awaiting for him to continue on with his little speech.

**TBC..**

**AN: I know this chapter is short and I am sorry. I have decided to make the chapters a tad shorter cause I have been writing alot lately. What I am going to do is make the last two chapters into three or four smaller ones. I hope you all don't mind that! Do not worry..Edward is going to beat the shit out of Sam in the next part and Leah's gonna help! And Emily is gonna get bitch slapped by not only Leah but Rosalie as well! :)**

**LakeBlackwater92 on youtube made a video about this story called The Kiss. You should really check it out, it's amazing! Here is the link: http:// (www)dotyoutube dotcom/watch?v= (fDppALgCxgE) Just remove the dot, spaces, and the ( )'s**

**Also I know there was not a whole lot of thought by Edward but there will be in the next chapter I promise. Please let me know what you thought!**


	8. Destiny is revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I am so very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I tend to get a million ideas in my head and want to write them all. I always have alot of stories I am working on at the same time and sometimes they get pushed behind for a while. Don't worry, every story I start I do plan to finish someday. Anways, Please R&R like always!**

**Also, I noticed in the last chapter I said Sam's wolf form was silver and I know it is black so I am sorry for the mistake.**

**---**

I was watching Leah and Jake as they had a silent conversation. Usually I would read their minds, but with everyone now in the small clearing, (Everyone other than Esme and Carlisle) there were far to many thoughts to process. I tried reading the expressions they wore but that is easier said than done. Leah's expression was completely blank and Jacob Black seemed determined and angry. I was about to interrupt and demand to know what the hell was going on, yet Leah must have known what I was about to do. She placed a hand on my arm while still looking at Jacob.

"Jake are you sure you want to do this?" Leah finally spoke after what had seemed to be hours instead of seconds.

Black sighed and let his eyes flicker in my direction before turning back to Leah once more. "Shouldn't I be asking you if this is what you really want?"

My wolf girl turned her head so she was looking at me. Usually I would be the one staring at her, not the other way around. Now I understood why Leah hated it when I would stare at her, it was kind of unnerving. I wished she would open her mind so I could understand what was going on. She continued to look at me and a whirlwind of emotions flew across her face. When she turned back to address Jacob, a small smile rested on her lips. Her grip on my arm tightened, almost as if she feared I would vanish if she let go.

"It is what I want Jake. I know it doesn't make sense and I know I should hate him because of what he is, but I love him." Leah straightened up and squared her shoulders. "I've always done things people can't understand and I suppose loving a leech will be no different. I know everyone probably thinks I am crazy even though I am not. Everyone told you loving Bella was insane and stupid, yet I backed you up cause it's what you wanted. Thank you Jake for backing me up. You don't have to do this Black. I can find another way. Don't do this because you feel you owe me."

Bella's mutt sighed before answering. "Leah there is no other way and you know it. Besides your right, you had my back with the Bella thing even though you hate her and I'm gonna do the same for you. Although I don't think I will ever be able to understand what you see in the mind reading bloodsucker. Maybe your injuries went straight to your head. Still, I am doing this because I know it's the right thing to do. Plus Bella and I had a long talk and she agrees with me. I can't hide from my true destiny forever and this is the perfect time to step up to the plate."

Bella wanted Leah and I together? I thought she wanted me back? She had acted like it when we last talked. Woah, it all makes sense now! Bella did not want me back. She had said those things to me in order to see if my feelings for Leah were real. She wanted to be sure my love for the female shifter was real. She wanted to make sure my feelings for the she wolf wouldn't fade as my feelings for her had. Bella had been trying to help me all along. She'd been planning this for a while. Maybe after all this was settled Bella and I could be friends. It seems I had judged her to quickly after our breakup. Even though I hurt her, she wanted me to be as happy as she was with Jacob Black.

Leah's eyes softened as she looked at her shifter friend. "Jake, if you do this you have to know you can't take it back. You'll be labeled as a traitor. You'll be Jacob Black the leech lover. This could trigger a war between the wolves of La Push. Are you ready for that? Have you thought this threw? What if the elders exhile you Jake? What about your father and your sisters? I don't want to be the reason your family is ripped apart."

My eyes widened in shock as I looked at Bella's boyfriend. He couldn't really be doing what I thought he was doing could he? Was he really going to step up and claim his right as Alpha? Leah was spot on, if he did this he could very well be known as traitor. His tribe may not take to kindly to the fact he was siding with vampires. I think the reason I was suprised to hear this was due to the fact I knew he hated me. He couldn't stand me and yet, yet he was willing to give up his family and friends to help Leah and I. He wasn't as bad as I'd first thought. He was gaining my respect by the second.

Jacob shrugged at her and smirked. "Life was getting to boring anyways Lee." He paused in his speech to look at me. "If you hurt her Cullen..I swear you won't live long enough to regret it. If you do to Leah what you did to Bella-" He shook his head. "Use your imagination."

I shot the boy a smirk of my own. "I would never hurt Leah Jacob. She is to me what Bella is to you. I'd die before I hurt her." I looked at my brothers and sisters who were standing around us. They all nodded yes to my silent quesion. I continued speaking to the dog. "When we leave Forks, you and Bella are welcome to come with us. I am forever in your debt Black."

Sam Uley finally caught on to what was happening. He narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "You are going to take away my pack? Your letting Leah be with a leech?" He growled at the boy. "You are not fit to be an alpha! You have gone soft Jacob Black and I won't let you take my pack away from me."

I watched as Jacob frowned at Sam. "I'm not going to take your pack away from you Sam. I am just branching off on my own and whoever wants to follow me can tag along as well. It is their choice entirely. I won't force them to do anything they do not want to do. If they want to follow you I will not try to stop them. I am only giving them another option."

Leah hopped out of my arms, (The wound on her leg was now healing.) and strode over to where Jacob Black was standing. "In case you were under the delusion I'd be following you Uley, let me make my choice loud and clear. I will follow Jacob because he is the Alpha you can never be. And I choose Edward over you."

Emily suddenly stomped over to her cousin. (I had forgotten she was even here.) "How can you do this to Sam you bitch? Your destroying the pack and for what? A leech? What will happen when he gets bored of you like Sam did? Don't tell me your stupid enough to beleive he could actually love yo-"

Emily never got to finish her sentence because Leah's hand connected with her cheek and sent her reeling backwards. "Listen here Emily. You may have been able to speak to me like that before when I was apart of Sam's pack, you can't do it anymore considering I no longer follow your douche bag husband."

"You selfish, leech loving whore!" The scarred woman screamed and for a moment I thought she was going to attack Leah. She never go the chance thanks to my blonde sister.

"Hey scar face!" Emily spun on her heel to scream at Rosalie but my sister slapped her hard before Emily had time to react. "I never got the oppurtunity to tell you what a skank you are. You and your puppy call my family the monsters? Take a good look in the mirror you muffin baking bitch." Rosalie slapped her again.

Emily staggered backwards and never had the chance to catch her balance because Leah slapped her once more, sending her back in Rosalie's direction. My sister grinned before slapping the human back in Leah's direction. They went back and forth like this for a few minutes. Each time they hit her, they would add an insult. It was like watching them play tennis. Instead of a ball, they used Emily and instead of rackets they used their hands.

"Your muffins taste like shit." Leah said before adding the slap and knocking her cousin to Rose.

"Didn't you hear being a bitch is Leah and I's job? We don't like to share." Smack.

"You always wanted what belonged to someone else first." Slap.

"Wearing your mutts shirts is out of fashion. Maybe you should try reading something other than 'Sluts R-Us' once in a while." Slam.

"Try using some makeup Em, your looking a little old. Frown lines are not attractive." Smack.

This went back and forth for quite a while until Sam Uley interfered and pulled his wife into his arms. "Leah Clearwater.." He snarled his ex's name. "What would your father say if he knew you were a leech lover?"

My she wolf glared at her ex. I could see the storm brewing behind her eyes. Placing a hand on her hip, she stormed over to her ex with a determined look on her face. "I donno Sam, what would your bastard father say about you being a cheating scum bag?" An evil glint filled her brown eyes and she smirked in dark satisfaction. "He probably wouldn't say anything would he Sam? You never were the _man_ he hoped you would be. I guess you just disapoint everyone around you don't you?"

"Atleast I am not a leech loving traitor like you Leah. It's a good thing Harry Clearwater is dead. If he were alive it wouldn't last long once he found out his daughter is a _slut_. Spreading her legs for a leech." Sam sneered as he spoke those words.

That was all I could take. He was not allowed to speak to her in such a manner. I moved with the grace of a mountian lion. Before he saw it coming I had my hand around his throat and he was pressed into the tree behind him. "You don't speak to her, you don't look at her, you don't even _think _about her. Is that understood?" When he didn't answer, I squeezed tighter so I was cutting off his air supply. "_You_ are not worthy enough to think about her. You are _nothing_ to her. You will treat her with respect, do you understand me?" He narrowed his eyes and gurgled out what must have been a scathing insult. I growled and loosened my grip only a tiny bit. "If you know what's good for you, you'll appologize to **_my girlfriend_**. If not, well I will have to teach you some manners."

I dropped him to the ground and waited for his answer. Would he do the right thing and appologize or would I have to teach him a thing or two about respect?

**AN: I know this was short and I am sorry. Good thing though? I am going to try and get the next chapter out tomorrow if I am not to sick and if I manage that, I will have the last chapter and epilogue out soon as well. There are two chapters left and the epilogue left to write. The last chapters will be longer than this one I hope. Anyways, do you want Sam to appologize and let Leah go or should Edward make him appologize? Let me know!**


	9. Say your sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: Here is the next update! Most of you wanted Edward to make Sam appologize and a few wanted Jake to make Sam appologize. While I do like the idea of Jacob making Sam appologize, I really believe it should be Edward who teaches the dog some manners. Trust me, in a future story I will make Jacob beat up Sam or boss him around, maybe even have him make Sam Leah's personal bitch. For this story to work though, Edward is going to be the one to make Sam eat his words. Please R&R like always!**

**---**

My jaw was tense with restraint as I awaited the dogs reply. Time seemed to freeze in this one moment as everyone waited to see what would happen next. Leah was watching me with and unreadable expression. She never once took her eyes away from mine. Brown met topaz as we were lost in the other. It's almost as if Leah was reading my mind. She knew me so well. She probably knew me better than my parents, siblings, hell she knew me even better than Alice. Leah Clearwater, (I hoped to change the name to Leah Cullen one day in the upcoming future.) she was my everything. She wasn't simply my moon, sun, and stars. She's my everything. I am unsure how else to describe it. No existing words are adaquete enough to relay my feelings for the female shape shifter.

I had been a fool to ever think I belonged with Isabella Swan. Wanting her blood had confused my mind and twisted my true emotions. If I'd admitted the truth to myself at the start, Leah and I may have been together already. Or maybe not because certian events needed to take place in order for Leah and I to be brought together. Leah once told me everything happens for a reason even if the reason isn't always clear at the start. For a long time I did not beleive her. I couldn't understand why I had been alone for almost a century. I couldn't comprehend why Leah and I were dealt the hands in life we were. Why must we get a crappy hand when everyone else seemed to be getting royal flushes? I realize now Leah and hadn't been given a bad hand, our winning hand had been hidden that is all. Leah's my queen and I pray to whatever diety exists I am her king. We would be nothing without the other.

"Edward don't let him get to you. He isn't worth it and besides, anything he says is not something I haven't heard before. He's trying to cause trouble and wants you to give him a reason to start a war. Don't give him a reason." Leah voice held a pleading tone and I studied her for a few moments.

I looked down at the wolf known as Sam Uley. Maybe Leah was right. Maybe he wanted to start a war so he would have reason to try and kill me. By attacking him I would be playing into his fucked up game. Still, I did not like the way he had addressed Leah. Leah was not a whore and she certianly wasn't a traitor to her kind. Falling in love does not make you a traitor. You can't help who you fall for. Sam Uley had no right to call her such vile names. The black wolf shouldn't be allowed to think such things about Leah. He hated me and hey he should hate me, I hated him right back. Yet his hate for me shouldn't extend to Leah. After everything he put her threw he should suffer for what he did. I would make sure he suffered.

"No Leah, he must appologize to you. You may not see it, but you are worth it Leah Clearwater. I will not tolerate his barbaric and vile behavior towards you." Picking Sam up by the collar of his shirt, I looked at him expectantly. "Well? Are you going to take back what you said to her?"

He growled at me and I just smirked and shook him a little. With each shake you could hear his skull meeting the hard trunk of the tree. He snarled and struggled against my grasp. When he reached up with a free hand to remove my hands from him, the hand I that wasn't holding him up snaked out and grabbed his wrist snapping it backwards. He scareamed in agony as the tendons tore and the bones snapped. To me it had been like tearing paper.

"You really want to do this the hard way Uley? Trust me, if you don't take responsibility for your actions and appologize and beg for forgiveness, the pain you feel in your wrist will be a dull ache compared to the pain I make you feel." To make my point clear as day, I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed. I both heard and felt the crunch of bones snapping and shattering.

Another scream echoed around the forest. "I will not appologize for stating the truth!" The wolf snapped at me threw his obvious pain. He let his eyes drop to Leah for a second. "This is all your fault Leah Clearwater! Your a traitor and nothing more a leech loving whore! Filthy slut-" He words stopped because I had clamped my hand around his throat again.

"Wrong answer dog." I snarled showing him my teeth. I pulled him away from the tree he was pinned against before slamming him into it once again. The tree was now dented by his body. "Are you ready now?"

"Harry Clearwater would be ashamed to call you his daughter Leah. Dirty tramp that you are! You shame the name Clearwater." The mutt actually spit in Leah's direction. "You are dirt Leah. A shame to your tribe."

In a move as quick as a flash of lightning, I had Sam pinned to the ground with his face pressed into the dirt. My knee was pressing on his spine. My left hand dragged his head up so he was looking at Leah. "Does she look like dirt to you mutt? If Leah is dirt then I'd take a mud bath any day." Pushing on the back of his neck, I pushed his face deep into the dirt until he was coughing and gagging. "Do you want to know what I see when I look at her? I see someone who is worth more than the most precious stone. I see a fierce strong warrior who will fight for something she beleives in even if it kills her. I see a woman who really is one of a kind. Nothing else like her exists on this earth and never will. I see someone who will never be tamed because she is wild and free. I see a beautiful, exotic, goddess living in the body of a human. I see my other half." Leaning down I whispered. "I see my Leah Clearwater. She is so much more than Emily but you know that already. That's what kills you isn't it? The fact I can have what you so desperately want. Well get over it Uley because she will never be yours again. Infact, she was never yours to begin with."

"Leah is still mine leech." He spat trying to lift his face from the ground. "The only reason she is with you is because she cannot have me. How does it feel having my sloppy seconds? Does it burn knowing I had her first?"

I growled at the dog known as Sam Uley and was about ready to choke the life out of him when Leah walked over to me and leaned down to kiss me. She crouched down and crushed her lips to mine. One of my hands wound in her hair and the other stayed where it was holding Sam in place so he was unable to move. Leah became bold as she stepped over Sam practically sat in my lap. Her kiss was hungry and feverish and never ending. Her warmth soaked into my icy skin and my cold soaked into her warm skin. Together we created the perfect temperature. Leah pulled back after what seemed like eternity.

Sam struggled to get up when he saw Leah and I kissing. "Leah Clearwater! Your mine damnit mine! You were mine first!"

My hand holding him tightened again and he hissed in pain and yelped. "Say your sorry." I demanded harshly.

"NO!" He screamed his face going red.

"Say. Your. Sorry." I said again and squeezed even tighter hearing a pop.

"Fuck!" He yelled out harshly. "Fine! I'm sorry your a leech lov-" His back arched and he screamed again as my fist tightened dangerously. If he didn't wise up I would kill him. "I'm sorry! I am sorry!"

I let go of him and smiled wickedly. "Good puppy."

Standing up, she kicked her ex in the back of the head. "You may have had me first but Edward will have me last and for eternity you dickwad." Grabbing my hand she pulled me up. "Let's get going."

I mock pouted in her direction. "What? I was just starting to have fun Leah. Can't we stay a little longer? I've only broken 4 or so of his bones. Atleast let me get to causing a bit of internal bleeding. Please?" I stuck my lower lip out in a pout and the little minx leaned forward and bit my lower lip! She actually bit me. Me! She bit the vampire, how ass backwards is that?

My wolf girl leaned into me ignoring everyone watching us. She smirked with a teasing glint in her eyes. "If you wanna stay and play kick the douche bag then feel free." She ran her hand down my chest and batted her eyelashes at me. "But I thought you'd rather play with me."

If I had a heart beat it would be racing by now. Looking down at the dog I shrugged. "Your lucky Uley. You get to walk away this time." Leaning down I hissed in his face. "But if you come near Leah or I again, I will cripple you. That is a promise."

Sweeping Leah up into my arms I smirked down at her. "Now you mentioned something about playing together?" With a wink I raced off in the direction of my home. Leah and I would deal with whatever was to come after we had spent some quality time together. We deserved it after all.

**AN: I know this chapter was short but I just wanted it short and simple. I know we didn't get into the whole seperating packs thing but thats because I wanted your guys opinions. Who should be in what pack? You guys tell me what you think. One more chapter after this and then the epilogue. I hope you liked this even though it was short and only Leah, Sam, and Edward were in it.**

**I just wanted Sam to get hurt and thats what this chapter was. The last chapter and epilogue will be alot longer I can promise you that. I hope your not disapointed by this chapter. I wanted to get something out and I thought you guys wouldn't mind a shorter chapter if the last ones are longer.**


	10. Wakey Wakey

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: Another chapter of Oddity of Us! I was inspired to write this because I can't sleep and I was in the ER the day before yesterday and because of that I had alot of time to think about this story and upcoming future stories. I wanted to write this as soon as I could. Anways, please R&R like always!**

**----**

"Leah.." I smiled down at Leah Clearwater who pretending to be asleep in my bed. "Leah, you have to get up."

"No...sleep." She announced wearily and pulled the pillow over her head.

I chuckled and shook my head at her childlike behavior. It wasn't my fault she was tired. She's the one who stayed up all night long. Sure, I'd been part of the reason she couldn't fall asleep because everytime she looked in my direction she had felt the need to jump my bones. It was no wonder she was tired out. Truthfully I am shocked she was able to move after the night we had. After I'd caused Sam Uley to cry like the bitch in hiding he was, Leah and I had come home, (I loved how I thought of Leah as part of my home) and spent the rest of the evening showing eachother how much we loved eachother.

Reaching over, I caressed her bare shoulder with my fingers. She shivered and reached one hand out from beneath the pillow to swat my hand away. I sighed and grabbed the pillow while trying to remove it from her grasp. The little she wolf shrieked and held tight. I pulled a bit harder and tried convincing her she should give up the fight and get up. "Leah the other shifters will be here soon. It's your first official meeting as a new pack. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day as Jake's offical beta would you?"

Jacob Black had called this morning to inform me Seth, Embry, Quil, and Paul had decided to join his pack as well. I knew Seth, Embry, and Quil would join with no questions asked, but Paul had been a suprise. The new alpha had also texted me a few moments before I tried waking Leah up to let me know that two young wolves called Collin and Brady had also joined the pack. The only wolf besides Sam still in Sam's pack was Jared and I had a feeling that wouldn't last very long if Sam continued on his path for very long.

Seth was over the moon with excitement knowing Leah and I were now together. His happiness at seeing his sister happy was effecting everyone around him. Even Jasper, who never cracked a smile unless it was for Alice, even he couldn't help but be infected by Seth's joy. The younger shifter rushed over to our house as soon as he got the call from Jacob informing him on all that had went on.

At first he'd been so angry at Sam and he planned to go kill Leah's ex, but Jasper was able to calm him down enough for Leah to get threw to her brother. On a funny side note, Seth had given me the protective brother speech about how he'd rip me to peices if I ever hurt his shape shifting sister. I'd nodded my head politely and promised to protect her always. Once Seth finished threatening my existance, he went back to being the happy young boy we all knew.

Leah gripped the pillow tightly and kept her eyes screwed shut. "That is the perfect reason for me to sleep just a little longer. As beta I am allowed to be late. Now give me back my pillow you mind reading, sleep ruining monster!" With a small grin I released the pillow and because Leah had been holding it so hard, the momenteum caused it to fly back and smack her in the face. "Oomf!" The littlest wolf pulled the pillow away from her face and cracked one eye open to glare at me. "That was mean."

Shooting her a lopsided grin, I then rolled over so she was now pinned beneath me. "Oh my poor baby! How can I make it up to you?"

She pretended to ponder the question before answering. "You can let me sleep. Unlike you Mr. I've never heard of beauty sleep, I need to rest and recharge my body. I'm not the freaking energizer bunny you know."

I raised my eyebrow at her and ran my hand down her side to settle on her hip. "So you can't keep going and going and going?"

She groaned and shoved the pillow in my face. "Shut up! If you keep yapping I am never going to be able to fall asleep again. I don't want to be awake this early." She complained.

"Leah it's," I pause to look at the clock on my nightstand. "One in the afternoon."

Leah's eyes widen comically and she slaps her hands to her cheeks. "Oh my god! One in the afternoon!" Her silly face disapeared into one of utter boredom. "See how I don't care?" Seeing as how I was still laying on top of her she was unable to roll over. Instead she placed the pillow over her face again. "Go away leech and let me sleep."

Deciding that my tactic was not going to work, I had to come up with something new. I contemplated just picking her up and throwing into an ice cold shower but I figured she wouldn't apperiate that very much. I wanted to wake her up, not to hate me. If I threw her into ice cold water she would most definately hate me. So that plan was scratched off my list almost as soon as it popped into my head.

I could always offer her a bribe. Being a wolf ensured Leah's love for food, especially chocolate. "What if I bring you breakfast in bed?"

Her reply was muffled. "Not hungry."

Ok bribing her with food was off the list too. Maybe I could tease her into submission? Oooh I liked this idea alot. Slowly I leaned down and kissed her collar bone since her face was still covered with the pillow. I traced my tongue along her pulse point and I felt her shiver. "Leah you have to get up sooner or later."

"I vote for later." She stated stubbornly and moved the pillow once more to send me an annoyed look. "Stop licking me damnit! I am not your dinner leech."

"You didn't seem to mind last night." I replied my tone full of cockiness. I traced her pulse point with my tongue and she bit her lip while trying to send me a look stating 'I'm annoyed so go away before I unleash my inner bitch on you' but it wasn't working. Smirking I ran my lips down her shoulder. "Do you like that Leah?" I playfully bite her skin being careful not to break the skin or cause damage.

She moaned and laced her fingers in my hair. "Yesss." Her reply was more of a hiss.

I repeated the action but pulled back quickly to stare into her eyes. "If you don't get out of bed and get dressed, I swear you won't be getting anything from me for a long time."

Leah's jaw dropped and she scoffed. "Are you-are you trying to blackmail me?"

I shrugged. "Is it working?"

She glared at me. "Maybe."

There was a brief silence as Leah debated whether or not to test my threat. In the end she sighed and pushed me off of her. Getting to her feet she grumbled while looking around for her clothes. "I am not getting dressed because of your very lame attempt at blackmail. I am getting dressed because I've decided I am hungry and before you offer, I don't want you cooking for me."

Slipping on my jeans I frowned. "Why not?"

Leah offered me a grin of her own as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "No offense or anything hun, but you can't cook to save your life. If you want me to live a long time and not die of food posioning, you should leave the cooking to me." She must have seen my face drop at her comment because she was quick to add. "Besides, I love you for your...other talents." She added a wink and disapeared behind the door as she went to answer the knock that I knew was Jacob Black and the new pack.

**AN: This was just a cute fluffy chapter, I thought they needed a cute moment after all the shit they went threw before they could be together. I was thinking about doing a one-shot M story about the night they shared together if anyone would be interested in reading it. Let me know if it is something you would want me to write. **

**Also I planned for this to be the last chapter except for the epilogue but I am giving you the choice...Do you want to see the pack meeting or just have the epilogue?**


	11. Happy Endings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I decided to just do the epilogue of Oddity. I was going to do the pack meeting but it really does not fit in at all. I decided to end on a happy note for the couple of Edward/Leah. I may eventually do a sequel or maybe not. This story has had a great run and Im glad you all liked it! **

**I think the reason it's taken me so long to finish is because I never wanted it to end. I have that problem with like all of my stories lol. Don't worry because I plan to write more Leaward in the future!**

**-------**

**5 Years Later:**

"Leah we are going to be late for the wedding if you do not hurry up! Your the bestma- best woman and Jake will kill me if your late." I tapped the face of my watch, an anniversary present from Leah, as I called up the stairs to my girlfriend.

"Don't get your panties in a knot! I'm moving as fast as I can in these freaking shoes your sister is making me wear." I heard my she wolf grumble as she stomped towards the stairs. "If your gonna blame anyone around here, blame your midget sister! Stupid heels! You all realize that unlike you I can feel pain right?"

I wanted to roll my eyes though I held it back. Leah was only complaining because she was nervous. She hadn't changed must in five years and I knew while she bitched and moaned, inside she was really happy for her alpha and bestfriend. The only reason she acted this way to keep up the facade of bitter bitch. Leah wasn't the same girl she had been back then. Things had changed and only for the better.

My family, including Leah and Jacob's pack, now lived in a small town somewhere in the southeast part of Kansas. The wolve's plus Bella had there own home a mile from us and Leah and myself lived with my family. All in all things went pretty well. Sam and Emily lived in La Push and neither have tried to contact Leah or Jacob in over four years. We visited occassionally to see Leah and Seth's mother along with Charlie.

Leah was currently attending college with me, we both decided to go into the medical field. It turns out that Leah has a knack for dealing with children which suprised everyone. Leah hoped to become a pediatrician and I wanted to go into emergency medicine. Seth was still in highschool and Jacob had actually opened a mechanics shop with Paul and Embry. Quil was currently working on his GED with Carlisle's help and everything seemed to be looking up for a change.

There was a woosh of air and Alice appeared at my side with Jasper. My sister was smiling from ear to ear. "Beauty is pain Leah. Besides you look gorgeous so stop bitching and just get down here!"

"Fine!" My eyes landed on the top of the stairs as I saw Leah appear.

She was absolutely stunning. Even after five years of living together I couldn't get over how beautiful she really was. Her dark skin seemed to glow because of the peach colored dress she wore. Her hair had been curled and lay atop her head like a crown with purple flowers weaving in and out. Her legs looked even longer due to the canary yellow stiletto heels on her feet. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Leah." Her name came out a little more breathy than I'd intended. Shaking myself a little I glided up the steps and offered her my hand. "You look.." I paused to lean down and whisper in her ear. "Good enough to eat."

Leah Clearwater sent a smirk in my direction. Taking my hand she tried to pull me up the stairs. "Pint sized and Mr. Emo please tell Jake I had better things to do than attend his wedding to Bella. Give them my good wishes and all that is expected." Tugging my hand even more she gave me a look. "You, me, in bed right now."

I had to hold back my laughter. "Leah you cannot miss your Alpha's wedding!" Changing course I pulled her down the stairs. "You may not feel bad about it right away, but trust me when I say later on you'll regret missing his wedding."

"Really I won't." She went back to tugging on my arm. "I don't want to go to a wedding. I would much rather stay home to get naked with you."

As appealing as it sounded and god did it sound appealing, I had to shake my head at her. I looked at my watch again realizing we had to hurry. Everyone else had already left and Leah, myself, Alice, and Jasper needed to get a move on if we didn't want to be late. Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't really excited about the wedding I was excited about the reception. I planned to ask Leah to marry me. I'd tried to ask her before but something always came up and today I would make sure nothing interferred.

"I'll make it up to you I swear it love." I gave her my best dazzling smile.

My wolf girl just scowled. "You owe me big time Cullen. All I wanted was to get naked but no your making me go to a wedding! I swear your built different than a normal man. Most men would want to stay in bed with me!"

I just shook my head with a smile and dragged her out the door. What had I done to end up with Leah Clearwater as my mate? Whatever it was, I'm forever greatful to have her in my life.

**THE END!**

AN: Yes I know short and stuff but I am thinking about doing a sequel would any of you be interested in reading that? It is sad to see Oddity end but it had a good run.


	12. AN

**AN: Hello all 'Oddity of Us' readers I know you are probably surprised to be getting this since this story is and has been complete for a while, but I have been looking over it again and I am kind of disappointed in the last few chapters and was thinking of rewriting them and making them longer like the first few chapters were. I wanted to know your opinions on this so please let me know. The story line would basically stay the same and I would leave the old chapters but add the new revised ones at the ending telling you where they pick up so please let me know if you think this is a good idea or not.**


	13. Chapter Seven Revised

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: So this is the redo of chapter 7. I kept most of it the same and simple added to it to make it better. I did not add a lot to this chapter because I actually liked it and so the changes are minimal, but the other chapters after this may be changed drastically though the plot will remain the same. I may add a chapter or two at the end I have not decided yet.**

When I finally managed to catch Leah's scent and follow the trail, my legs didn't seem to move fast enough. I had never felt more like a human in my entire life. I could not seem to get my feet to move fast enough. With every step that I took I knew I was getting closer to her and yet it did not feel that way to me. I wouldn't be satisfied until I had her in my arms and had been assured of her safety.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. All I could think in that one moment was how much I needed to get to Leah. I was petrified by the thought Sam may hurt her. The alpha male had to know of my feelings for his ex. It wasn't like I tried to hide my feelings for the female shifter. Even if I had tried to hide what I felt it would have done no good. Leah was a part of me and to pretend that I did not care for her would be like trying to cut off one of my limbs had it been possible. She was an extension of me. If anything, my emotional connection to the she wolf was too obvious.

All someone had to do what say her name and I would smile. When she laughed I would laugh along with her for the simple fact that I could. When she cried I wanted to cry too. Her pain was my pain due to the connection we had together. Leah Clearwater was not only my other half, but we were also two halves of the same side. When put together we created a whole. The two of us were the same in so many ways. I will never understand why it took me so long to realize we completed each other. Without her I would never be whole and the same went for her. We needed each other and we always would. No matter how much we found it would always be there and the more we fought the more the pull made its presence known.

I wondered briefly if Sam would stoop low enough to hurt her so he could cause me pain. Did he hate me that much? Or perhaps it wasn't so much about trying to hurt me as his ability to let go. Jasper once told me that a man's greatest strength and weakness was a woman. My brother told me how Alice gave him the strength needed to live this lifestyle. He told me Alice brought him back to life after a century of living a pointless existence. That was the strength she gave him. She was his strength when he didn't feel as if he were strong enough to accomplish a task. He confessed to me on many different occasions how he wasn't' sure he would have survived had he never met the little pixie of a vampire.

The weakness part came in whenever danger happened to be near. If anything happened to hurt Alice, it would automatically cause Jasper great pain as well. If someone wanted to hurt my brother all they had to do was hurt Alice. When the Newborns had attacked my scarred brother had been the one to be hurt and it was all because he had been too focused on her safety. Love could be used as a powerful tool when it came to hurting someone because if the one you hurt was injured sometimes or well most of the time as I had recently learned, it could more than any physical pain which could be done to you.

He was right in saying love was both a gift and curse. He would never wish to stop loving Alice, but my brother sometimes wished there would be no danger or threat around to try and take her away from him. It was a wish that sadly would never be requested because as long as the earth was filled with life there would be danger. I could relate to his feelings now. I had been jealous of his ability to feel love for so long and now I wished I couldn't feel anything at all. Pain was the one emotion I hadn't missed from my human life. If something happened to Leah...I don't know how I could handle the situation. I had barely made it through the almost death of Leah Clearwater only a short while ago. To lose her now would destroy what little human left I had inside of this human shell of a body.

We had come so far in our relationship progressing from enemies to friends and then to something more even if we had never actually been given the chance to define it. We had struggled against so many opponents and I would be damned before I let Sam Uley ruin it all. His petty jealousy meant nothing to me. He'd had his shot with her and now it was my turn to give her the happiness he had thrown away like yesterdays trash.

If I lost her because of him I wouldn't hesitate in destroying him treaty be damned to the fiery pits of hell. Leah was a part of me and if she died I instantly died along with her. There was no life after Leah Clearwater. She was my life my saving grace. I would make sure Sam Uley went down with me if this situation turned sour. If the alpha wolf took the one thing in my life which I deemed important then vengeance would be mine though I would take no joy in since I would have nobody to share said joy with. A fight was obviously what Sam wanted, but if he wanted a fight then it should be with me. He had no right to involve her in this when she had done no wrong.

"Leah? Leah!" I called out her name but received no reply in return.

Where was she? Better question would be why wasn't she answering me? Had the she-wolf been injured so badly she did not have the strength to return my call? It looked as if I would have to depend on my other senses to help me in my task of finding her. My eyes scanned every surface as I ran. I was searching for a sign something that would lead me to the young wolf I loved with everything I had inside of me. I could smell her scent along with Sam's and they were mingled together due to the fact they had been fighting. The only problem being the wolves often traveled in the woods around my home and I couldn't be sure whether I was following the right trail or one day old. The scent of other shifters muddled the trail and I growled out in frustration.

I noticed small drops of blood coating the ground and getting more frequent as I moved forwards. Soon I was hit with the metallic taste of blood and knew from the smell it belonged to the girl shifter. She had a very unique scent which differed from her pack brothers greatly. It caused my mouth to fill with venom and I spit it out as I sped up. Usually the blood of a wolf wouldn't appeal to me, but considering how much time I spent with Leah it was no surprise I'd gotten used to her scent. Leah Clearwater was addicting in a certain way. She was more addicting that any drug I could think of. Something I craved with every fiber of my being. When she was away from me for a fair amount of time I actually started to show signs of with drawl.

Out of nowhere I spotted a form on the ground a few feet away. I slowed on instinct wanting to make sure the coast was safe before taking the chance of moving forward. On closer inspection I saw it was my wolf girl in human form. She laid there on the ground barely moving though I could see her chest rising and falling which told me that she was still breathing. It was a little victory knowing that bastard had not killed her. When I reached her I pulled off my shirt and pulled her into a sitting position as I pulled it over her head. My own modesty at showing skin didn't even come in to place since I was more concerned with covering her battered body. Seeing her so vulnerable like that broke my heart. I could literally feel a small shard break off to pierce the main portion of my heart.

When I finally got my shirt on her body on correctly I cradled the bleeding woman in my arms. Parts of her flesh seemed to be redder than white which had been caused by the different wounds littering her dark flesh. "Oh god! What the hell were you thinking you stupid impulsive girl?"

Leah began speaking while I looked her form over. Her voice was weak and I could only assume that it was from blood loss. I had to strain to hear the words, some of them broken, coming from her mouth. "I-I woke up and you weren't with me like you always are. I- I came looking and, and-"

"Shhh, don't say anything. It's ok Leah it's all going to be ok." I promised her as I was able to find the source of the main blood that covered most of her lower half.

A deep jagged bite mark covered her upper thigh on the left side. A chunk of flesh had been torn from her thigh and it reminded of a puzzle piece missing from the main part of a puzzle. I only prayed my Leah could be put back together again. I placed one of my hands over the wound hoping to stop the flow of blood as it poured out onto the ground around us. She cried out in pain from the pressure of my stone like hand pressing against the wound. I hated to hurt her and yet I had to do this so she did not end up bleeding to death. Sam Uley was a dead wolf when I finally got my hands on him. There was no debating this now because he had done the forbidden. He had put his hands on my mate in a threatening and harmful manner.

"No Edward, let me sa- say this." Her voice was unsteady and her lip trembled.

She coughed once and blood stained the hand she'd used to cover her mouth. It was then I realized she had pulled out some of her stitches during the fight. Leah paused for a moment before deciding to try and continue on with her speech. Her hand reached up to caress my cheek and I closed my eyes when a feeling of peace, happiness, and love washed over me on contact. "I'm sorry."

My eyes snapped open in confusion. Why was she apologizing to me? She'd done nothing wrong that I could think of at the moment. If it weren't for her I would probably be reattaching my head to my shoulders right now. She'd saved my life and in my mind that was nothing one should be sorry for. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is my fault-"

My wolf girl reached up to slap me upside my head weakly with a small smile. I have to admit that it was nice to know my Leah was still in there despite her wounds. "Shut up for a minute won't you Cullen? I'm trying to make a heartfelt speech here."

I shook my head in her direction. I needed to tell her I loved her first. I couldn't put it off any longer. Last time I had done that she had forgotten who I was. I couldn't risk something else ruining the moment. She needed to know right this moment. Whatever she had to say no matter the importance would have to wait until I got this off of my chest first. "Leah...I need to tell you something."

"Let me go first leech." She interrupted me and I knew in that moment Leah Clearwater was back. Her smirk said it all and I couldn't help but feel relieved. I hadn't lost her after all. I'd known all along she'd been trapped in her mind somewhere. I was glad she had somehow managed to find her way out and back to me, though even if she had never regained her memories I would've still loved her. "I remember it all. When I came down the stairs and saw Sam going after you it all came back to me in a rush. It was like a door opened and when it did you were there. It's always been you. When everyone else abandoned me because they were to busy with their stupid little lives to care about anyone else besides themselves you were the one I could depend on. It has and always will be _you._"

My eyes widened in surprise when I heard her words. Leah never had been the kind of person to make long sappy speeches filled with deep and all-consuming emotion. She's not the type of girl who showed emotion very often and she certainly wasn't the type to admit she cared for someone else especially a blood sucking vampire. If I hadn't been so sure I was awake and not dreaming I would have believed what I was experiencing was a dream. Or maybe I would have believed I'd died and gone to heaven.

Smiling slightly I brushed a strand of hair from her face. I knew how hard it must be for Leah to actually open up and admit her feelings to me. I didn't want to make it any harder on her. Besides that all I could feel was overwhelming joy at hearing her confession. "Leah you don't have to say anything-"

This time she cut me off before I could finish speaking. She was playfully glaring at me. I could hear her wolf healing starting to kick in as her wounds began to stitch themselves back together. "Yes I do Edward. You put me back together when I was broken. You gave my life meaning again. When you kissed me I got scared-"

Now it was turn to cut her off. The mood was so deep that I knew I had to lighten it because I did not need my brother's ability to read emotions to know the russet skinned female was uncomfortable since she was currently out of her comfort zone. "So the she-wolf admits to being afraid?"

"It is the one and only time that's ever going to happen." She narrowed her eyes at me, but then grinned up at me. Did I mention how glad I was to have her back? That was my main focus as of right now. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen- damn you have a long name."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

She stuck her tongue out in my direction. Even in the midst an impending war we still had our enticing and crazy conversations. It was just one part of what we shared together. "No I wanted to tell you that I-"

She stopped speaking and looked down at the ground. I frowned as I studied what I could see of her. Her shoulders slumped and she would not look at me even when I tried to catch her eye. She looked exactly the same as I had the day she rejected me after we kissed. Wait- Leah couldn't be thinking I would reject could she? To me that was a completely crazy idea and yet it made sense that would be one of her greater fears if you looked at the events of her past. I needed to ensure her that I would never reject her, but first she had to say the words since it would be wrong for me to simply assume something without conclusive proof.

Gently I lifted her chin with my fingers until she was looking at me. Her big dark eyes so full of fear with a sliver of hope residing in the dark pools. "That you what Leah? You don't have to be afraid to tell me whatever it is on your mind. You know I would never judge you. That is one of the many good things about us."

Leah never got a chance to speak because in the next instance Sam Uley emerged from the woods wearing black stretch pants. I wondered if he had run all the way back to La Push just so he could be dressed when he confronted Leah and me. Then I saw Emily with him and I knew he was going to play dirty. He would try to use her family against her, but his greatest mistake was using a member of her family she had lost all respect and love for. "She wanted to tell you how she could never love a monster like you!"

Growling at her ex Leah stood up with my help and wrapped her arm around my waist for support. She was limping and I realized her leg was still hurt and probably broken so that would cause her healing to slow. Plus her previous injuries had taken quite the toll on her body so that may play as a factor in her healing as well. It was turning an ugly bluish and black color of a bruise. It took a lot to hurt a shifter to the point where their bruises wouldn't heal right away. Without asking first I scooped her up in my arms bridal style. She gave me a look of thanks and annoyance before turning to address her ex once more.

"Actually you giant inflatable douche bag…I was going to tell him he's exactly the type of guy I could love." She looked at me once more. "Edward Cullen?"

"Yes Leah?" I asked unable to tear my eyes from hers. I feared if I even chose to blink it would break the intense moment between us. I had waited so long for this confession of love from her and I would be damned before I missed a second of it.

The eldest Clearwater's head tilted up towards mine. Gone was the bitchy Leah and in her place was the Leah only I had the privilege of knowing. It was the side of her personality meant for my eyes only. "You may drink blood and sparkle like a pansy. You may be old enough to be my grandfather and dress like a dork. You always go all preachy and bossy if you don't get your way, but despite all of that I love you. I fought against it so long, but I won't do it anymore. I _don't want _to do it anymore."

If my heart had been beating it would have stopped at hearing her words. I should probably have been insulted at her digs about my personality and looks, but I couldn't find it in myself to do so. She loved me. She loved _me _and that is all which mattered right now_. _Leah Clearwater loved me like I loved her. She loved _me_ over Sam Uley. I couldn't wrap my mind over the idea _Leah_ loved _me _out of all the other people she could have chosen from. Two beings meant to hate and destroy each other loved each other. It was a contradiction to the rules of not only our kind, but to fate and destiny as well. The two of us were a prime example of how love could beat all the odds.

"NO!" Sam screamed which caught the attention of Leah and me. He was shaking his head in denial as his body quivered with the urge to change. I tensed just in case he chose to give in to his baser instinct. "You can't love a leech! You're a wolf Leah! You exist to kill him-"

Leah smirked in reply. Never one to hold in her opinions she said exactly what she was thinking at that particular time. "I'd rather kiss him."

She did exactly that as she raised her head up until our lips met. Her warmth warmed my very soul and I smiled against her lips as she did the same. Her hands wound in my bronzed hair as she bit my lower lip teasingly. I bit hers back lightly and was going to deepen the kiss when the stupid alpha mutt's voice broke into our special moment. We'd been so lost in the moment we had forgotten that we were no longer alone.

"If you're going to be with a leech you are no longer welcome in our pack." He stated and crossed his arms. I gathered from his thoughts he really believed she would give up love for her duty as a shifter. He obviously did not know her as well as he had thought.

I felt Leah tense in my arms. She never did like being threatened whether it be physical or with words. "Don't make me choose Sam. If you do I'm going to choose Edward."

My eyes snapped to hers and I realized she was telling the truth. She would choose me over her pack. I had hoped and yet I was not completely sure of her choice since Seth happened to be one of her pack brothers. I could never ask her to do that could I? I didn't think I could, but I couldn't give her up, not now.

Sam looked as bewildered as I felt. His tone was filled with disbelief. "You'd choose a leech over me?"

Leah sent a glare in his direction. I saw she had already made her choice and she was going to stick by it no matter what. Her words only confirmed it. "I'd choose death over you. I'd choose syphilis over you. I would choose herpes over you. Are you getting the picture here or do I need to be clearer here?"

"She doesn't have to choose." The owner of a new voice which was not mine, Leah's, or Sam's came from the woods a few feet away.

The voice was familiar and yet I could not place it exactly. I was surprised when Jacob Black stepped out the shadows with his eyes locked on Leah and me. He seemed different than the last time I had seen him. He appeared more confident and I could sense a power in him which had not been there before. I had no idea what changed, but I was sure we were going to find out soon enough. I tilted my head at him while waiting for him to continue on with his little speech. Whatever he had to say was going to change things drastically of that I was absolutely sure. Whether the change would be for the better or for the worse was yet to be determined. I could only hope Leah and I had gained soldier for our side. We did not need any more enemies.

TBC…

**AN: I am rather happy with this newer version of chapter seven. Looking back at it I cringe because my spelling was absolutely horrible as was my grammar. I know my grammar is not perfect now and yet it is loads better than it was before. I may go back and fix spelling and grammar in other chapters, but I want to finish this revision first. Let me know if you liked this revision and the added parts. I added more than I originally attended, but when it comes to this story it just flows out of my fingers even after all of this time LOL.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter Eight Revised

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I was watching Leah and Jake as they had a silent conversation. Usually I would read their minds, but with everyone now in the small clearing, (Everyone other than Esme and Carlisle that is) there were far too many thoughts to process. I tried reading the expressions they wore, but that is easier said than done. Leah's expression was completely blank which I suppose is better than being angry or sad and Jacob Black seemed determined and angry. His anger was not directed at me I could tell and if he had been angry with Leah his body language would be leading more towards her rather than faced slightly away as if he were protecting her from attack of some sort. I was about to interrupt and demand to know what the hell was going on, yet Leah must have known what I was about to do. She placed a hand on my arm while still looking at Jacob. They had come to stand next to me as their conversation ended.

"Jake are you sure you want to do this?" Leah finally spoke after what had seemed to be hours instead of seconds. I really wanted to know what was going on, but I thought better of interrupting their conversation and whatever they happened to be discussing.

The male shifter sighed and let his eyes flicker in my direction before turning back to Leah once more. Ah so whatever they had been talking about included me in some way or at least my kind I was sure. "Shouldn't I be asking you if this is what you really want?"

My wolf girl turned her head so she was looking at me. Usually I would be the one staring at her, not the other way around. Now I understood why Leah hated it when I would stare at her, it was kind of unnerving. I'd have to remember to cut back on my creeper stare as she called the expression of strong conversation whenever I was studying her. I wished she would open her mind so I could understand what was going on. It felt unfamiliar to be the one on the outside of a situation without having all of the facts. So this is how a human must feel all the time.

She continued to look at me and a whirlwind of emotions flew across her face. When she turned back to address Jacob, a small smile rested on her lips. Her grip on my arm tightened, almost as if she feared I would vanish if she let go. It wasn't like I minded her strong grip on my arm. The physical contact between us was oddly enough quite comforting.

"It is what I want Jake. I know it doesn't make sense and I know I should hate him because of what he is, but I love him." Leah straightened up and squared her shoulders. "God that feels so much better now that I have said the words out loud. I have been denying my feelings for so long even to myself and letting it out feels so freeing. I Leah Clearwater love Edward Cullen. I've always done things people can't understand and I suppose loving a leech will be no different. I know everyone probably thinks I am crazy even though I am not, well not when it comes to this anyways. Everyone told you loving Bella was insane and stupid, yet I backed you up because it's what you wanted. I thank you Jake for backing me up even if you may not completely agree with my choice. You don't have to do this Black. I can find another way without dragging you in to this mess which is my relationship. Don't do this simply because you feel you owe me. I can fight my own battles you know."

This time I knew I had to say something. "Yes you can fight your own battles. Nobody is saying that you can't, but rather they are saying you shouldn't have to."

"He worded it better than I would have, but yes his point was the one I was trying to make." Bella's mutt sighed before answering. "Leah there is no other way and you know it. Besides your right, you had my back with the Bella thing even though you hate her and I'm going to do the same for you. Although I don't think I will ever be able to understand what you see in the mind reading bloodsucker. Maybe your injuries went straight to your head. Still, I am doing this because I know it's the right thing to do. Plus Bella and I had a long talk and she agrees with me. I can't hide from my true destiny forever and this is the perfect time to step up to the plate."

Bella wanted Leah and I together? I thought she wanted me back? She had acted like it when we last talked right after Leah had been injured. Well it all makes sense now. Or at least how I was putting it together in my head it had started to make sense. Bella had never wanted me back. She had said those things to me in order to see if my feelings for Leah were real. She wanted to be sure my love for the female shifter was real and not some sort of rebound because I was lonely after she left. She wanted to make sure my feelings for the she wolf wouldn't fade as my feelings for her had. Bella had been trying to help me all along. She'd been planning this for a while I could tell. Maybe after all this was settled Bella and I could be friends. It seems I have judged her too quickly after our breakup. Even though I hurt her she wanted me to be as happy as she was with Jacob Black.

Leah's eyes softened as she looked at her shifter friend. I could tell that she wanted to say something about Bella and her rare act of kindness and yet for the sake of the male shifter she chose to keep her mouth shut. "Jake, if you do this you have to know you can't take it back. You'll be labeled as a traitor. You'll be Jacob Black the leech lover. You will no longer just be Jacob Back the guy who is dating the ex of a leech which you once told me you hated when people said that about you. This could trigger a war between the wolves of La Push. Are you ready for that? Have you thought this through? What if the elders exile you Jake? What about your father and your sisters? I don't want to be the reason your family is ripped apart. I already fucked up my own family and I do not want to be responsible for doing it to yours as well."

My eyes widened in shock as I looked at Bella's boyfriend. He couldn't really be doing what I thought he was doing could he? Was he really going to step up and claim his right as Alpha? Leah was spot on with what she had been saying. If he did this he could very well be known as traitor. His tribe may not take too kindly to the fact he was siding with vampires. I think the reason I was surprised to hear this was due to the fact I knew he hated me. He couldn't stand me and yet, yet he was willing to give up his family and friends to help Leah and I because according to his thoughts it was the right thing to do. He wasn't as bad as I'd first thought. He was gaining my respect by the second. When I had first met him he was a boy and now that boy had grew in to a man.

Jacob shrugged at her and smirked. "Life was getting too boring anyways Lee." He paused in his speech to look at me. "If you hurt her Cullen I swear you won't live long enough to regret it. Well wait, you are technically dead, but you get my drift. If you do to Leah what you did to Bella-" He shook his head with a menacing scowl. "Use your imagination. I am sure you can come up with some ideas as to what I have in mind."

I shot the boy a smirk of my own. "I would never hurt Leah Jacob. She is to me what Bella is to you. I'd die before I hurt her." I looked at my brothers and sisters who were standing around us. They all nodded yes to my silent question. That's the good thing about having such a close knit family. We did not always need words to communicate with each other. I continued speaking to the dog with an unneeded sigh. "When we leave Forks you and Bella are welcome to come with us. I am forever in your debt Black and I always repay my debts."

Sam Uley finally caught on to what was happening and he narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "You are going to take away my pack? Your letting Leah be with a leech?" He growled at the boy as he bared his teeth in a threatening manner. "You are not fit to be an alpha! You have gone soft Jacob Black and I won't let you take my pack away from me."

I watched as Jacob frowned at Sam. Maybe he was finally seeing the other Alpha's true colors. Perhaps he was finally seeing that I had been right all along about Sam Uley being a psychopath in wolves clothing. "I'm not going to take your pack away from you Sam. I am just branching off on my own and whoever wants to follow me can tag along as well. It is their choice entirely and I am not going to try and sway their final decisions. I won't force them to do anything they do not want to do. If they want to follow you I will not try to stop them. I am only giving them another option."

Leah pulled out of my grasp as he put her full weight on her injured leg (The wound on her leg was now healing.) and strode over to where Jacob was standing. "In case you were under the delusion I'd be following you Uley let me make my intentions loud and clear. I will follow Jacob because he is the Alpha you can never be and I choose Edward over you because it was never even a question in my mind."

Emily suddenly stomped over to her cousin with her usually loving expression marred by hatred. (I had forgotten she was even here to be honest. She kind of faded in to the backround.) "How can you do this to Sam you bitch? Your destroying the pack and for what a leech? What will happen when he gets bored of you like Sam did? Don't tell me you're stupid enough to believe he could actually love yo-"

Emily never got to finish her sentence because Leah's hand connected with her cheek and sent her reeling backwards. Personally I thought that hit was a long time coming. "Listen here Emily you may have been able to speak to me like that before when I was a part of Sam's pack, yet you can't do it anymore considering I no longer follow your douche bag husband."

"You selfish leech loving whore!" The scarred woman screeched and for a moment I thought she was going to attack Leah and so I readied myself to leap in between my love and her cousin to act as a shield. She never got the chance though thanks to my blonde sister.

"Hey scar face!" Emily spun on her heel to scream at Rosalie for interrupting, but my sister slapped her hard before Emily had time to react. I'll admit I was a tad disappointed her head did not spin all the way around like a top. It would have been amusing to say the least. "I never got the opportunity to tell you what a skank you are so I will do it right now. You and your puppy call my family the monsters for something we had absolutely no control over? Take a good look in the mirror you muffin baking bitch and you will see the real monster." Rosalie slapped her again.

Emily staggered backwards and never had the chance to catch her balance because Leah slapped her again when her cousin almost fell against her sending her back in Rosalie's direction. My sister grinned before slapping the human back in Leah's direction. They went back and forth like this for a few minutes. It seemed as if they had made a game out of it. Each time they hit her they would add an insult. It was like watching them play tennis. Instead of a ball though they used Emily and instead of rackets they used their hands.

"Your muffins taste like shit." Leah said before adding the slap and knocking her cousin to Rose.

"Didn't you hear being a bitch is the job Leah and I claimed? We don't like to share." _Smack_.

"You always wanted what belonged to someone else first." _Slap_.

"Wearing your mutt's shirts is out of fashion. Maybe you should try reading something other than 'Sluts R-Us' once in a while." _Slam_.

"Try using some makeup Em you're looking a little old. Frown lines are not attractive." _Smack_.

This went back and forth for quite a while until Sam Uley interfered and pulled his wife into his arms. I think he had been too stunned to anything sooner. With a growl he glared at his ex. "Leah Clearwater what would your father say if he knew you were a leech lover?"

My she-wolf glared at her ex. I could see the storm brewing behind her eyes. Placing a hand on her hip she stormed over to him with a determined look on her face. "I don't know Sam what would your bastard father say about you being a cheating scum bag?"

An evil glint filled her brown eyes and she smirked in dark satisfaction. "He probably wouldn't say anything would he Sam? You never were the _man_ he hoped you would be. I guess you just never lived up to what everyone around you expected did you?"

"At least I am not a leech loving traitor like you Leah. It's a good thing Harry Clearwater is dead. If he were alive it wouldn't last long once he found out his daughter is a _slut_ who has started spreading her legs for a leech." Sam sneered as he spoke those words.

That was all I could take. He was not allowed to speak to her in such a manner. I moved with the grace of a mountain lion. Before he saw it coming I had my hand around his throat and he was pressed into the tree behind him. "You don't speak to her, you don't look at her, you don't even _think _about her iss that understood?"

When he didn't answer I squeezed my fingers tighter until I was cutting off his air supply. "_You_ are not worthy enough to think about her. You are _nothing_ to her. You will treat her with respect do you understand me?"

He narrowed his eyes and gurgled out what must have been a scathing insult. I growled and loosened my grip only a tiny bit. "If you know what's good for you you'll apologize to _**my girlfriend**_. If not well I will have to teach you some manners."

I dropped him to the ground and waited for his answer. Would he do the right thing and apologize or would I have to teach him a thing or two about respect? Honestly I was kind of hoping he didn't say he was sorry. I had never really been a violent person before and yet I had been raised both in life and death to treat women with respect and having an adopted mother and sister who had both been abused by the human men in their lives made me want to hurt someone and Sam Uley seemed like a good choice.

TBC...

**AN: So here is the next revised chapter. I did not change too much and just added a bit. I think the next chapter is going to have a lot more revision done to it. I hope you all liked the few changes that I made.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter nine revised

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My jaw was tense with restraint as I awaited the dogs reply. Time seemed to freeze in this one moment as everyone waited to see what would happen next. Rosalie looked absolutely giddy at the mere thought of Sam Uley _finally _getting what he deserved. Emily of course was terrified for the 'love of her life' and her thoughts were screaming at me to stop. Her mind screamed that this is not the way it should be. I rolled my eyes and tuned of her mind because her wants and needs were not important to me. I could care less about what Emily thought should happen verses reality.

Leah was watching me with and unreadable expression. She never once took her eyes away from mine. Brown met topaz as we were lost in the other. It's almost as if Leah was reading my mind which is highly ironic if you think about it. She knew me so well. She probably knew me better than my parents, siblings, and hell that even included Alice. Leah Clearwater, (I hoped to change the name to Leah Cullen one day in the upcoming future.) was everything to me. She wasn't simply my moon, sun, and stars. She is simply in one word, everything. I am unsure how else to describe it. No existing words are strong enough to relay my feelings for the female shape shifter.

I had been a fool to ever think I belonged with Isabella Swan. Wanting her blood had confused my mind and twisted my true emotions. If I'd admitted the truth to myself at the start Leah and I may have been together already; or maybe not because certain events needed to take place in order for Leah and I to be brought together. Leah once told me everything happens for a reason even if the reason isn't always clear at the start. For a long time I did not believe her.

I couldn't understand why I had been alone for almost a century. I couldn't comprehend why Leah and I were dealt the hands in life we were. Why must we get a crappy hand when everyone else seemed to be getting royal flushes? I realize now the wolf girl and I hadn't been given a bad hand or anything even close; our winning hand had been hidden that is all. Leah's my queen and I pray to whatever higher being that exists I am or will be her king. We would be nothing without the other. I think the last few weeks or more specifically the last few days had proven that. Well at least it had been proven from my way of seeing things.

"Edward, don't let him get to you. He isn't worth it and besides, anything he says is not something I haven't heard before. He's trying to cause trouble and wants you to give him a reason to start a war. Don't give him a reason." Leah voice held a pleading tone and I studied her for a few moments before letting my gaze flicker up to her face when she started speaking again. "I know it is odd coming from me because usually be the first one in for a Sam beat down, but really he is simply not worth it. I am sick and tired of fighting and having to defend my choices. You and I being together have nothing to do with him and that is part of the reason he is so angry. Sam wants to get a reaction from you because it will give him a reason to try and get between us. Please, for me, just let this one go."

I looked down at the wolf known as Sam Uley. Maybe Leah was right; maybe he wanted to start a war so he would have reason to try and kill me and effectively tear the she-wolf and I apart. By attacking him I would be playing in to his fucked up game. Still, I did not like the way he had addressed Leah. She was not a whore and she certainly wasn't a traitor to her kind.

Falling in love does not make you a traitor. You can't help who you fall for and he better than anyone should know this. Sam Uley had no right to call her such vile names. The black wolf shouldn't be allowed to think such things about Leah. He hated me and hey, he should hate me I hated him right back. Yet his hate for me shouldn't extend to Leah. After everything he put her threw he should suffer for what he did. I would make sure he suffered. Finally I made a decision.

"No Leah, he must apologize to you. You may not see it, but you are worth it Leah Clearwater. I will not tolerate his barbaric and vile behavior towards you especially when his statement is hypocritical at that." Picking Sam up by the collar of his shirt I looked at him expectantly. If he knew what was good for him he would apologize to the woman I loved even if he did not mean it. Not saying the words would only cause him less than pleasant repercussions. "Well? Are you going to take back what you said to her?"

He growled at me and I just smirked and shook him a little. With each shake you could hear his skull meeting the hard trunk of the tree he was pushed against. He snarled and struggled against my grasp. When he reached up with a free hand to remove my hands from him the hand I that wasn't holding him up snaked out and grabbed his wrist snapping it backwards. He screamed in agony as the tendons tore and the bones snapped. To me it had been like tearing paper. Usually I am not known to be a violent person and yet if you threatened the ones I loved or disrespected them my entire personality could change and the want to be alpha was seeing this first hand.

"You really want to do this the hard way Uley? Trust me, if you don't take responsibility for your actions and apologize and beg for forgiveness, the pain you feel in your wrist will be a dull ache compared to the pain I make you feel." To make my point clear as day I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed. I both heard and felt the crunch of bones snapping and shattering. I have to admit that it felt good to see the pain I inflicted in his eyes. He'd threatened everything and well that was simply not allowed in my book.

Another scream echoed around the forest though he choose to remain defiant as he looked first at me and then to his ex who happened to be my girlfriend. "I will not apologize for stating the truth! This is your entire fault Leah Clearwater! You're a traitor and nothing more a leech loving whore! Filthy slut-"

He words stopped because I had clamped my hand around his throat again. Did Sam not know when to keep his mouth shut? I know I had told him to talk, but the words I wanted to hear were definitely not the ones which came out of his mouth. I was still surprised that nobody had tried to stop me, yet I suppose on some level they understand why I was doing this. After getting to know the she-wolf they probably wished that they were the ones inflicting pain on Sam for everything he had done to her in the past and was currently doing now.

"That is the wrong answer dog!" I snarled showing him my teeth. I pulled him away from the tree he was pinned against, before slamming him into it once again. The tree was now dented by his body. An impressive piece of art by some people's standards. "Are you ready now?"

"Harry Clearwater would be ashamed to call you his daughter Leah. Dirty tramp that you are! You shame the name Clearwater." The mutt actually spit in Leah's direction not that he could reach her, but still the action alone enraged me. "You are dirt Leah, a shame to your tribe."

In a move as quick as a flash of lightning I had Sam pinned to the ground with his face pressed into the dirt. My knee was pressing on his spine and I used my left hand to drag his head up so he was looking at Leah. "Does she look like dirt to you mutt? If Leah is dirt then I'd take a mud bath any day."

Pushing on the back of his neck I pushed his face deep into the dirt until he was coughing and gagging. "Do you want to know what I see when I look at her? I see someone who is worth more than the most precious stone. I see a fierce strong warrior who will fight for something she believes in even if it kills her. I see a woman who really is one of a kind. Nothing else like her exists on this earth and never will a fact that I seem to be the only who appreciates in her. I see someone who will never be tamed because she is wild and free. I see a beautiful, exotic, goddess living in the body of a human. I see my other half."

Leaning down I whispered in his ear using my most deadly calm voice. "I see my Leah Clearwater. She is so much more than Emily, but you know that already. That's what kills you isn't it? The fact I can have what you so desperately want. Well get over it Uley because she will never be yours again. In fact, she was never yours to begin with."

"Leah is still mine leech." He spat trying to lift his face from the ground while at the same time trying to clear his mouth of mud and whatever else happened to be on the ground. "The only reason she is with you is because she cannot have me. How does it feel having my sloppy seconds? Does it burn knowing I had her first?"

I growled at the dog known as Sam Uley and was about ready to choke the life out of him and just be done with it when Leah walked over to me and leaned down to kiss me. She crouched down and crushed her lips to mine. One of my hands wound in her hair and the other stayed where it was holding Sam in place so he was unable to move.

Leah became bold as she stepped over Sam practically sat in my lap. Her kiss was hungry and feverish and never ending. Her warmth soaked into my icy skin and my cold soaked into her warm skin. Together we created the perfect temperature. The Quilette love of my life pulled back after what seemed like eternity.

Sam struggled to get up when he saw Leah and me kissing. He did not even seem to care about the heartbroken look on Emily's face when she heard his words. "Leah Clearwater! Your mine damn it mine! You belonged to me first!"

My hand holding him tightened again and he hissed in pain and yelped. "Say you're sorry."

"NO!" He screamed his face going red.

"Say that you are sorry or I am going to rip your tongue from your mouth!" I said again and squeezed even tighter hearing a pop. One way or another I was going to get that apology.

"Fuck! Fine! I'm sorry you're a leech lov-" His back arched and he screamed again as my fist tightened dangerously. If he didn't wise up I would kill him. "I'm sorry! I am sorry!"

I let go of him and smiled wickedly. Now that I had gotten what I wanted I was ready to go. I had a good feeling he wouldn't be causing problems for us again especially once Jacob Black talked to the council members. "Good puppy."

Standing up with me Leah kicked her ex in the back of the head. "You may have had me first but Edward will have me last and for eternity you dick wad. For the first time in my life I feel as if I am with someone who deserves me. For so long you made me feel like I wasn't worth anything and Edward showed me that I was."

Turning her attention to me she offered me her hand. "Let's get going."

I mock pouted in her direction. I was more than ready to go, but teasing her always put a smile on her face and I wanted to see her smile. "What? I was just starting to have fun Leah. Can't we stay a little longer? I've only broken 4 or so of his bones. At least let me get to causing a bit of internal bleeding. Please?"

I stuck my lower lip out in a pout and the little minx leaned forward and bit my lower lip. She actually bit me. Me! She bit the vampire, how ass backwards is that?

My wolf girl leaned in to me ignoring everyone watching us. She smirked with a teasing glint in her eyes. "If you want to stay and play kick the douche bag then feel free."

She ran her hand down my chest and batted her eyelashes at me. "But I thought you'd rather play with me."

If I had a heart beat it would be racing by now. Looking down at the dog I shrugged. "You're lucky Uley. You get to walk away this time." Leaning down I hissed in his face. "But if you come near Leah or me again, I will cripple you. That is a promise."

Sweeping Leah up into my arms I smirked down at her. "Now you mentioned something about playing together?"

With a wink I raced off in the direction of my home. Leah and I would deal with whatever was to come after we had spent some quality time together. We deserved it after all.

TBC…

**AN: This is the next revised chapter so I hope that you all liked it. There was not a lot I felt I needed to fix other than some grammar, adding a bit, and spelling of course. It is still not perfect, but oh well. I figured that before I started working on Different Steps again I should finish the revision of this and so that is what I am going to be doing. Let me all know what you thought of the changes and such.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter Ten and Epilogue Revised

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Leah…" I smiled down at Leah Clearwater who was pretending to be asleep in my bed. The sight of her in my bed gave me warm fuzzy feelings and I wouldn't wake her up, but I really did not have a choice. She was going to have guests in a little while and I would prefer they did not barge in to our room. "Leah, you have to get up."

"No, I have to sleep." She announced wearily and pulled the pillow over her head in an effort to block out my voice.

I chuckled and shook my head at her childlike behavior. It wasn't my fault she was tired. She's the one who stayed up all night long. Sure, I'd been part of the reason she couldn't fall asleep because every time she looked in my direction she had felt the need to jump my bones, but I had never asked her to do that. It was no wonder she was tired out. Truthfully I am shocked she was able to move after the night we had.

After I'd caused Sam Uley to end up crying like the bitch in hiding he was, Leah and I had come home (I loved how I thought of Leah as part of my home and part of my family) and spent the rest of the evening showing each other how much we loved each other. It had been a night that I would never forget. It was amazing and everything I wanted my first time with her to be.

Reaching over I caressed her bare shoulder with my ice cold fingers. She shivered and reached one hand out from beneath the pillow to swat my hand away. I sighed and grabbed the pillow while trying to remove it from her grasp. The little she wolf shrieked and held tight. She really did not want to get up. Again I understood that she was tired and yet I also knew her well enough to know that she would bitch me out if I did let her go back to sleep and Jacob and the others came in and woke her up. They wouldn't be nearly as nice as I was trying to be. I had a pretty good idea they would torment her until she woke up and then all hell would break loose.

I pulled a bit harder and tried convincing her she should give up the fight and get up. I even put on my best charming voice. "Leah, the other shifters will be here soon. It's your first official meeting as a new pack. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day as Jake's official beta would you?"

Jacob Black had called this morning to inform me Seth, Embry, Quil, and Paul had decided to join his pack as well. I knew Seth, Embry, and Quil would join with no questions asked, but Paul had been a surprise. The new alpha had also texted me a few moments before I tried waking Leah up to let me know that two young wolves called Collin and Brady had also joined the pack. The only wolf besides Sam still in Sam's pack was Jared and I had a feeling that wouldn't last very long if Sam continued on his path for very long.

Seth was over the moon with excitement knowing Leah and I were now together. His happiness at seeing his sister happy was affecting everyone around him. Considering that boy had been a bubble of positive energy before it was absolutely unbelievable by this point in time. Even Jasper, who never cracked a smile unless it was for Alice, even he couldn't help but be infected by Seth's joy.

The younger shifter rushed over to our house as soon as he got the call from Jacob informing him on all that had went on. At first he'd been so angry at Sam and he planned to go kill Leah's ex, but Jasper was able to calm him down enough for Leah to get through to her brother. On a funny side note, Seth had given me the protective brother speech about how he'd rip me to pieces if I ever hurt his shape shifting sister. I'd nodded my head politely and promised to protect her always. Once Seth finished threatening my existence, he went back to being the happy young boy we all knew and mostly adored.

She gripped the pillow as tight as she possibly could and kept her eyes screwed shut. "That is the perfect reason for me to sleep just a little longer. As beta I am allowed to be late. Now give me back my pillow you mind reading sleep ruining monster!"

With a small grin I released the pillow and because Leah had been holding it so hard, the momentum caused it to fly back and smack her in the face. Hey, she is the one who had wanted me to let go. "Oomf!"

The littlest wolf pulled the pillow away from her face and cracked one eye open to glare at me. "That was mean."

Shooting her a lopsided grin I then rolled over so she was now pinned beneath me. "Oh my poor baby! How can I make it up to you?"

She pretended to ponder the question before answering. "You can let me sleep. Unlike you Mr. I've never heard of beauty sleep since I do not need it, I need to rest and recharge my body. I'm not the freaking energizer bunny you know. Well technically it would energizer wolf, but you know what I mean."

I raised my eyebrow at her and ran my hand down her side to settle on her hip. She had turned me in to a monster when it came to intimate urges. "So you can't keep going and going and going?"

She groaned and shoved the pillow in my face trying to shut me up since she could not seem to block out my voice. "Shut up! If you keep yapping I am never going to be able to fall asleep again. I don't want to be awake this early. Nobody should be awake this early."

"Leah it's," I pause to look at the clock on my nightstand. "One o'clock in the afternoon."

Leah's eyes widen comically and she slaps her hands to her cheeks. "Oh my god! One in the afternoon!" Her silly face disapeared into one of utter boredom. "See how I don't care?" Seeing as how I was still laying on top of her she was unable to roll over. Instead she placed the pillow over her face again. "Go away leech and let me sleep."

Deciding that my tactic was not going to work, I had to come up with something new. I contemplated just picking her up and throwing into an ice cold shower, but I figured she wouldn't appreciate that very much. I wanted to wake her up not to hate me. If I threw her into ice cold water she would most definitely hate me even if only for a little while, yet a little while was still so long for me. So that plan was scratched off my list almost as soon as it popped into my head.

I could always offer her a bribe. Being a wolf ensured Leah's love for food especially chocolate. Sometimes I actually wondered how long I would last in her presence if I happened to be made of chocolate. It was a good thing I would never find out. "What if I bring you breakfast in bed? Would that entice you enough to get up?"

Her reply was muffled by the pillow she had once again placed over her head. "Not hungry."

Ok bribing her with food was off the list too. Maybe I could tease her in to submission? Oh I liked this idea a lot. Slowly I leaned down and kissed her collar bone since her face was still covered with the pillow. I traced my tongue along her pulse point and I felt her shiver. This looked as if it could actually work. My genius surprised even me at times. "Leah you have to get up sooner or later."

"I vote for later." She stated stubbornly and moved the pillow once more to send me an annoyed look. "Stop licking me damn it! I am not your dinner leech."

"You didn't seem to mind last night." I replied my tone full of cockiness. I traced her pulse point with my tongue and she bit her lip while trying to send me a look stating 'I'm annoyed so go away before I unleash my inner bitch on you,' but it wasn't working. Smirking I ran my lips down her shoulder.

"Do you like that Leah?" I playfully bite her skin being careful not to break the skin or cause damage. She'd had enough physically damage done to her lately and I would not add to that. Not even if she begged me to hurt her in the throes of passion.

She moaned and laced her fingers in my hair. "Yes."

I repeated the action, but pulled back quickly to stare into her eyes. "If you don't get out of bed and get dressed I swear you won't be getting anything from me for a long time."

Leah's jaw dropped and she scoffed. "Are you-are you trying to blackmail me?"

I shrugged. "Is it working?"

She glared at me. "Maybe."

There was a brief silence as Leah debated whether or not to test my threat. In the end she sighed and pushed me off of her. Getting to her feet she grumbled while looking around for her clothes. "I am not getting dressed because of your very lame attempt at blackmail. I am getting dressed because I've decided I am hungry and before you offer I don't want you cooking for me."

Slipping on my jeans I frowned. I was not sure if I should be offended or not. "Why not?"

Leah offered me a grin of her own as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "No offense or anything honey, but you can't cook to save your life. If you want me to live a long time and not die of food poisoning, you should leave the cooking to me."

She must have seen my face drop at her comment because she was quick to add. "Besides, I love you for your...other talents."

She added a wink and disappeared behind the door as she went to answer the knock that I knew was Jacob Black and the new pack. Well she may not like my cooking and yet she could not deny my skills of persuasion were unbeatable. With a smile I followed her knowing that later I when I had her alone I would be able to have more 'practice' when it came to my seduction skills. It seemed as if life could get no better and I hope it stayed this way forever.

00000000000000

**Epilogue-5 Years Later:**

"Leah we are going to be late for the wedding if you do not hurry up! You're the bestma- best woman and Jake will kill me if you're late." I tapped the face of my watch, an anniversary present from Leah, as I called up the stairs to my girlfriend.

"Don't get your panties in a knot! I'm moving as fast as I can in these freaking shoes your sister is making me wear." I heard my wolf grumble as she stomped towards the stairs. "If you're going to blame anyone around here, blame your midget sister! Stupid heels! You all realize that unlike you I can feel pain right?"

I wanted to roll my eyes though I held it back. Leah was only complaining because she was nervous. She hadn't changed much in five years and I knew while she bitched and moaned inside she was really happy for her alpha and best friend. The only reason she acted this way to keep up the facade of bitter bitch. Leah wasn't the same girl she had been back then. Things had changed and only for the better.

My family, including Leah and Jacob's pack, now lived in a small town somewhere in the southeast part of Kansas. The wolves plus Bella had their own home a mile from us and Leah and I lived with my family. All in all things went pretty well. Sam and Emily lived in La Push and neither has tried to contact Leah or Jacob in over four years. We visited occasionally to see Leah and Seth's mother along with Charlie.

Leah was currently attending college with me we both decided to go into the medical field. It turns out that Leah has a knack for dealing with children which surprised everyone. Leah hoped to become a pediatrician and I wanted to go in to emergency medicine. Seth was still in high school and Jacob had actually opened a mechanics shop with Paul and Embry. Quil was currently working on his GED with Carlisle's help and everything seemed to be looking up for a change.

There was a whoosh of air and Alice appeared at my side with Jasper. My sister was smiling from ear to ear. "Beauty is pain Leah. Besides you look gorgeous so stop bitching and just get down here!"

"Fine!" My eyes landed on the top of the stairs as I saw Leah appear.

Like what happened every time I laid my eyes on her my breath which was not needed stuck in my throat. She was absolutely stunning. Even after five years of living together I couldn't get over how beautiful she really was. Her dark skin seemed to glow because of the peach colored dress she wore. Her hair had been curled and lay atop her head like a crown with purple flowers weaving in and out. Her legs looked even longer due to the canary yellow stiletto heels on her feet. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. Even with the scowl on her lips it did not take away from her beauty.

"Leah." Her name came out a little more breathy than I'd intended.

Shaking myself a little I glided up the steps and offered her my hand. "You look…" I paused to lean down and whisper in her ear. "Good enough to eat."

Leah Clearwater sent a smirk in my direction. Taking my hand she tried to pull me up the stairs. "Pint sized and Mr. Emo please tell Jake I had better things to do than attend his wedding to Bella. Give them my good wishes and all that is expected."

Tugging my hand even more she gave me a look. "You, me, in bed right now if you are feeling starved."

I had to hold back my laughter. "Leah you cannot miss your Alpha's wedding!"

Changing course I pulled her down the stairs. "You may not feel bad about it right away, but trust me when I say later on you'll regret missing his wedding."

"Really I won't." She went back to tugging on my arm. "I don't want to go to a wedding. I would much rather stay home to get naked with you."

As appealing as it sounded and god did it sound appealing, I had to shake my head at her. I looked at my watch again realizing we had to hurry. Everyone else had already left and Leah, myself, Alice, and Jasper needed to get a move on if we didn't want to be late. Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't really excited about the wedding I was excited about the reception. I planned to ask Leah to marry me. I'd tried to ask her before, but something always came up and today I would make sure nothing got in the way of my plan.

"I'll make it up to you I swear it my love." I gave her my best dazzling smile.

My wolf girl just scowled. "You owe me big time Cullen. All I wanted was to get naked, but no you're making me go to a wedding! I swear your built different than a normal man. Most men would want to stay in bed with me!"

I just shook my head with a smile and dragged her out the door. What had I done to end up with Leah Clearwater as my mate? Whatever it was I'm forever grateful to have her in my life. Hopefully by the end of the day I would be well on my way to having her as my wife.

**THE END!**

**AN: This is the end of the rewrite of the last few chapters. I know that I did not add much, but in all honestly I like how it ended. I hope you guys liked the small stuff I did change. I would love to hear your thoughts about this. Please let me know if you all liked it or not. **

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
